Cosmos Congelado
by denebtenoh
Summary: Atena ordena a una comitiva explorar Arendelle, ya que Hades tiene sus ojos puestos en el lugar. ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué harán los Santos Dorados de Acuario y Escorpión cuando se encuentren con el Quinto Elemento?
1. Encuentro de dos Icebergs

COSMOS CONGELADO

Capítulo Uno.

Nota de Autor: Si bien estoy consciente que, en los Caballeros del Zodiaco son más famosos Kamus y Milo, Degel y Kardia vivieron en una época mucho más cercana a Elsa, en el siglo XIX, por lo que no tendría que explicar como es que los caballeros de Atena se toparon con la Reina de Arendelle en tiempos no concordantes. Además, aún cuando Kamus y Milo son grandes amigos, me gusta más el lazo que tienen Degel y Kardia, pues existe una necesidad: la condición cardiaca del Santo de Escorpión, y como médico, fue lo que me llamó la atención explorar. Por favor, denme una oportunidad.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

El Bosque Encantado se encuentra chispeante de energía, esperando la llegada del anochecer, mientras todos los animales habían ya encontrado su lugar para pasar la noche, estas noches de otoño que de a poco en poco empezaban a llenarse del aire frío que presagia el arribo del invierno.

Bajo este atardecer aún cálido, la Guardiana Protectora del bosque, la antigua Reina Elsa de Arendelle, se encuentra sentada en la orilla del campamento de los Northuldra, con su cristalina risa embelleciendo el bosque, mientras entre sus manos juguetea su adorado Bruni, el travieso espíritu del Fuego que disfruta de entretenidos brincos entre los helados dedos de la joven. Parece como si el espíritu sintiera placer al bajar su temperatura corporal gracias a la naturalmente baja temperatura de la palma de la rubia. La felicidad de Bruni le produce alegría a la albina, sumada al cosquilleo de sus pequeñas uñas sobre la delicada y pálida piel. A su lado, su mejor amiga, Honeymaren, se encuentra acariciando la cabeza de un reno bebé, disfrutando también de las travesuras y piruetas del pequeño espíritu, acompañando la risa de la protectora del Bosque.

Pero de pronto, como si hubiera escuchado o sentido algo que escapa a la percepción humana, Elsa levanta la mirada al este, su cuerpo rígido y atento, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente en lograr que sus sentidos incrementen su alcance.

"¿Elsa?" Le pregunta su amiga, al notar la actitud de la joven, actitud imitada a la perfección por la pequeña salamandra. "¿Pasa algo?"

Elsa no cambia su posición, únicamente sube un delicado dedo a los labios, solicitando silencio, mientras agudiza los oídos. La antigua reina de Arendelle no puede oír ni escuchar nada raro, pero su pecho se siente constreñido por una fuerza que no logra dilucidar. Y nota que Bruni también empieza a encender su lomo, gruñendo.

"Llévame, querido amigo. Quiero ver." Sin ignorar de forma intencionada a su amiga, pero sin volver la mirada atrás, Elsa inmediatamente se levanta del lugar, y como si hubiera estado esperando ese movimiento, del pequeño río que pasa a su lado se forma la imponente figura de Nokk, el Espíritu del Agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa se arroja sobre el caballo acuático y de inmediato salen disparados hacia el este, dándole la espalda al sol, seguidos muy de cerca por un llameante Bruni.

"¡Elsa! ¡Espera, no vayas sola!"

Pero el Quinto Elemento, seguido por los otros dos, corre como un demonio hacia la creciente oscuridad del bosque. La joven morena iba a gritar de nuevo, cuando el viento revolotea las hojas alrededor de ella, haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje, mientras grita una petición al preocupado espíritu.

"¡Gale! ¡Ve por ella! ¡Protege a nuestra reina!"

El viento arrecia, como si asintiendo, y las hojas se esparcen en la misma dirección que habían tomado los otros elementos.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

"¡Por favor, se los suplico! ¡Déjennos en paz!"

Los gritos retumban y destruyen con su eco la paz que habitualmente reina entre los árboles. Dos hombres vestidos con armaduras totalmente negras, rodean a una joven mujer Northuldra que protege a un bebé en sus brazos. Las carcajadas de los villanos resuenan en el bosque con el mismo eco, pero mayor potencia que la voz de ella, mientras la empujan de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran jugando un juego macabro, creando terror en ambos corazones inocentes.

"¿Pero por que quieres irte, muñeca? Solo queremos dos cosas de ti: Información y… divertirnos un rato." El primer hombre reinicia su carcajada.

"Nos hemos sentido muy solos desde que llegamos hasta aquí. Prometemos ser buenos contigo." El otro se carcajea también y avienta a la joven hacia su compañero, pero en la trayectoria esta tropieza y cae al suelo, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño en sus brazos.

"No se que quieren de mí, pero no tengo nada de información, ¡no puedo ayudarles!"

Los dos hombres se miran uno al otro, y sus sonrisas se ensanchan con las palabras de ella.

"Bien. Si no tienes información, al menos sí nos podemos divertir contigo."

Con eso, los dos se abalanzan hacia la joven, quien grita de terror, pero en eso una ráfaga de hielo golpea a uno de ellos y lo lanza lejos de la joven, estrellándolo contra un árbol, al cual parte en dos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Elsa llega con Nokk al lugar, su mano aún extendida después de haber lanzado el ataque. Pero en lugar de acobardarse, el hombre que aún se encuentra de pie sonríe con mayor malicia.

"¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Que bueno que llegaste, lindura! Parece que después de todo no tendré que compartir la carne con nadie. Y la verdad, estoy satisfecho: tú eres más bella que esta pordiosera."

"¡Detente ahí, rufián, o te las verás conmigo!" A pesar de detestar la violencia, Elsa trata de mostrarse intimidante, pero el guerrero ha visto mucho peor, por lo que sólo sonríe y se lanza sobre de ella. Sin embargo, la Reina de Hielo está lista, y en un gesto, ordena a Bruni que lance una llamarada de fuego, que envuelve al malandro completamente y lo hace gritar, girando por todos lados para apagar las llamas que envuelven su armadura.

Elsa sonríe, satisfecha, y luego se dirige a la joven, sin embargo, antes de poder hablar con ella, un cuerpo duro colisiona contra la albina, derribándola del caballo, Nokk eleva las patas delanteras y relincha al sobresaltarse ante el ataque sorpresivo. Ambos cuerpos caen al suelo, pero el hombre es evidentemente más fuerte que ella, por lo que la mantiene cautiva contra el piso con el peso de su cuerpo, mientras con sus manos sujeta las muñecas de la albina contra el duro suelo.

"Has de verte a ti misma como toda una heroína, ¿no, preciosa?" El segundo asaltante se había recuperado, y la tomó por sorpresa, una lección que Elsa no piensa olvidar… si logra zafarse de las garras de este tipo que la asquea. Dicho tipo se relame los labios mientras su sonrisa se hace aún más maliciosa. "Creo que voy ganando, ¿tú como ves?"

Pero Elsa no se inmuta, y al contrario, a través del contacto con sus muñecas congela el cuerpo del intruso excepto la cabeza, de manera que no lo asesine. Del dolor del frío tan intenso que congela su armadura, el hombre grita, mientras la albina se libera de su agarre, sólo para lanzar otro poderoso proyectil de hielo, dirigido al segundo rufián que ha apagado el fuego, y empieza a recuperarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Elsa se incorpora, mientras se acomoda el vestido y se sacude las hojas secas que se han prendado de él. La joven Northuldra sólo asiente, abrazando fuertemente al bebé que continúa llorando, aún asustado. Una vez más tranquila, la Reina de las Nieves grita al viento. "¡Gale! Avisa a los gigantes, los necesito aquí." Pero apenas Gale se retira, como si la hubiera escuchado, llega el hermano mayor de los Gigantes de Piedra, e inclina su cabeza en señal de reverencia. Elsa extiende la mano para tocar la nariz del gigante, en su gesto habitual de saludo. "Gusto en verte, amigo mío. Necesito que me ayudes con estos malandrines. Llévatelos lejos, a las cuevas del norte. Enciérralos ahí un par de días en lo que piensan lo que han hecho, y yo pienso lo que haré con ellos."

El gigante asiente, toma en cada mano los cuerpos congelados de los Espectros, quienes se encuentran gritando profanidades, y se los lleva hacia el norte, para obedecer la solicitud de la reina. Elsa se relaja por un momento, pero antes de irse, la joven morena, un poco más tranquila, se acerca a ella.

"P-pero Elsa… hay más de ellos, eran muchos, los vi yendo al… al este…"

La antigua reina de Arendelle voltea a ver la dirección que le apuntan, y se da cuenta que es hacia donde ella sintió la máxima exhalación de poder.

"Gracias por decirme. Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré."

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Del otro lado del Bosque Encantado, tres sombras tenebrosas corren a toda velocidad, adentrándose en la profundidad de los árboles, seguidas muy de cerca por dos figuras de reluciente armadura dorada, que brillan ante el juego de luz que el sol hace sobre sus contornos metálicos. Las cinco figuras corren a toda velocidad, tratando de esquivar las primeras y atrapar las segundas, destrozando árboles y plantas en cada golpe y arremetida que tienen entre sí, hasta que dos hombres de negra armadura finalmente logran atrapar a una figura dorada, flanqueándola y apoderándose de sus dos brazos.

"¡Ja! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, caballero! ¡Ya no más persecución!"

Pero dicho prisionero de cabellera azul rey sólo sonríe de lado, como si divertido ante las palabras de su atacante.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el que está en problemas?"

Antes de que sus enemigos puedan responder, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpión utiliza las amarras que lo tienen sujeto para tomar desprevenidos a sus dos atacantes y, con un tirón rápido, hace que ambos hombres choquen uno con otro en frente de él, rematando su ataque con dos golpes certeros en cada cabeza, dejándolos completamente derrotados. Pero tan pronto el hombre vencedor se irguió, la tercera sombra lo ataca por detrás, listo para asestar un golpe fatal a la nuca.

Sin embargo, su compañero, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, actúa de forma rápida, disparando, como por arco reflejo, un golpe que congela al hombre a mitad de su ataque y que, al caer y estrellarse contra el duro suelo, lo convierte en miles de pedazos de hielo.

"¡Maldita sea, Kardia!" Se acerca el reluciente compañero de cabellos verde oscuro. "¿Por qué te distraes de esa forma? ¡Fue fácil leer su ataque, y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo!"

Pero el hombre sólo volteó a ver a su enojado compañero con una mirada divertida.

"Ya sabía que estabas ahí para protegerme, Degel, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, ambos hombres se ven sorprendidos cuando súbitamente sus pies se quedan pegados al suelo, cortesía de gruesas capas de hielo cubriendo sus botas hasta las rodillas y fijándolos a la tierra.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Oye Degel, esto no es nada gracioso." Comenta el otro mientras trata de liberarse.

"Te equivocas, yo no…" Sin embargo, antes de que pueda defenderse, una voz femenina detrás de ellos los interrumpe.

"¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de este bosque? ¡Respondan!"

Degel y Kardia voltean al mismo tiempo en busca de su interlocutor, y la aparición que se presenta ante ellos los deja sin habla y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Un caballo hecho de escarcha pura, brillante ante el sol que lo ilumina, erguido y altivo, se encuentra frente a ellos, y sobre de él, la mujer más hermosa que los amigos hubieran visto jamás, tan hermosa que parecía desafiar la belleza de la mismísima Atena. Su piel es tan blanca como el marfil, los largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, se mecen al viento juguetón, acompañados de una larga capa blanca que la hace ver casi etérea, pero lo que realmente llama la atención de Degel, por sobre todas las cosas, son los rojos labios que se entreabren en la pregunta, y los ojos azul profundo, que se fijan con desconfianza en ellos.

Degel no lo piensa dos veces, quizá incluso ni siquiera lo pensó, su instinto actúa y, con un movimiento de la muñeca, hace desaparecer el hielo que atrapa sus pies, sin darse cuenta que su acción provoca que la bella aparición abra los ojos enorme; en el momento en que el hombre se acerca a ellos, el fantástico caballo se yergue sobre sus dos patas traseras, relinchando enfurecido, listo para asestar una patada al insolente que se atreve a amenazar de nuevo a su amada compañera.

"¡Nokk! ¡Espera!"

"¡Degel!"

El peliverde se detiene ante la furia del animal, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una ráfaga arremete contra él, haciéndolo trastabillar, rodeándolo en un pequeño remolino que corta la piel por la numerosa cantidad de pequeñas ramas que giran alrededor del caballero. Degel no se inmuta, y da un paso al frente, listo para cortar el viento, cuando de pronto el remolino se llena de llamas color violeta, que le queman la mano.

"¡Degel! ¡Con un demonio ya sal de ahí!"

Kardia trata de liberarse de la prisión de hielo que tiene a sus pies para correr en ayuda de su compañero, pero es mucho más gruesa de lo que esperaba, mientras su amigo empieza a toser por el fuego que lo rodea.

"¡A qué estás jugando? ¡Sal de ahí o yo iré a sacarte, y si haces que me queme los dedos, de verdad que lo vas a lamentar!"

Degel voltea a ver a su compañero, dirigiéndole una mirada dura, una que le pedía tuviera paciencia, sabedor de que tiene todo bajo control. Pero antes de levantar las manos para lanzar un ataque, ve a la mujer bajarse del caballo, gritándole al remolino, tratando de imponer su voluntad.

"¡Gale, Bruni! ¡Basta! ¡Esto no es necesario, lo tengo todo controlado!"

Pero el fuego se expande más y el viento arrecia, como si rebeldes ante la orden. De pronto Degel abre los ojos al entender la situación. Ella comanda el hielo, eso era evidente, pero tal vez no sea lo único que comanda. Al menos el viento y el fuego están bajo su mando, un mando que evidentemente no era total. Degel lo piensa un momento y luego se hinca ante ella en señal de sumisión, una rodilla al piso, un puño asestado contra el suelo.

Elsa al principio titubea al verlo en una posición de rendición, pero eso la convence de incrementar sus intentos en calmar a los espíritus.

"¡Gale, Bruni! ¡Ya está bien, él no hará nada contra nosotros!"

Degel sonríe, pues pareciera que la bella aparición regañara a los elementos como si de dos chiquillos traviesos se tratara. Increíblemente, el viento y el fuego se disipan como si hubieran sido golpeados, y una pequeña llama se dirige hacia ella. Degel trata de moverse para protegerla, pero el caballo relincha ante su súbito movimiento, volviendo a levantar las patas delanteras, amenazante.

_¡Oh! Ya entiendo. La están protegiendo._

"¡Nokk!" La mujer, con la pequeña llama en la palma de la mano, trata de sujetar la crin del caballo, pero este se levanta de nuevo, amenazando al hombre hincado, desoyendo las órdenes de la joven. Sin embargo, el caballero, en vez de moverse, sólo baja la cabeza, mostrando su cuello, buscando calmar al animal. Éste tira patadas al costado derecho del hombre, para volverse a erguir y tirarla al costado izquierdo, evidentemente sin querer golpearlo, pero sí amenazando con hacerlo; sin embargo, el hombre hincado jamás se mueve.

"¡Nokk! ¡Por favor!" La bella aparición no parece lograr calmar a la fantástica bestia, es como si la furia fuera demasiada para contenerla, pero ante la pasividad del hombre, el animal sólo bufa una vez más, dejando las poderosas patas ya pasivas en el suelo, y acerca su nariz a la cabellera turquesa, como para olerlo. El hombre sonríe y se atreve a levantar la mirada para fijarla en la bestia, quien bufa de nuevo en advertencia, pero, curioso, acerca de nuevo la nariz, para oler la mano extendida del extraño. Una vez calmado, pero sin alejarse del caballo de agua del todo, Elsa se disculpa con el peliverde.

"¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento tanto, Nokk, Bruni y Gale habitualmente no desobedecen tan abiertamente. Pero aún están muy agitados, recientemente tuvimos un encuentro un poco… violento."

Al ver que el peligro había pasado, Degel finalmente rompe contacto con los ojos del caballo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la joven, y no puede levantarse por unos segundos, abrumado por la elegante y altiva belleza de la mujer, seguro, por los movimientos suaves y refinados de esta, que debía pertenecer a algún tipo de realeza.

_¿Pero qué realeza estaría así, en el bosque, con un animal tan fantástico?_

"¡Eh! ¿Acaso no piensas liberarme?" Un enojado Kardia lo saca de su ensimismamiento. La mujer voltea a ver al compañero, regalando unos segundos más a Degel para que salga completamente de su estado.

"Lo siento." Dijo Elsa, con mirada desafiante, pero mano titubeante aún. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan agresiva. "No creo que sea prudente liberarlos a los dos. De hecho, no se como has podido liberarte tú solo."

Degel, recuperando la compostura, se levanta y acerca a ella lentamente, aún respetando a los espíritus que la protegen. "Por favor, no te asustes. Mi nombre es Degel, Caballero Dorado de Acuario, al servicio de la Diosa Atena quien vela por este mundo. Mi poder principal es el hielo."

Kardia levanta una ceja ante la apertura de su compañero. "Bien, no creo que sea sensato confesar todo ante un extraño así de la nada, ¿no es así, mi usualmente prudente amigo?" Pero dicho compañero hizo como que no lo escuchó.

"Mi amigo, ahí congelado, es Kardia, Caballero Dorado de Escorpión."

Kardia, divertido pero aún congelado, hace una cómica reverencia.

"Mucho gusto, hermosa doncella que me tiene, literalmente, cautivo."

Aún titubeante, e ignorando el sarcasmo del hombre, Elsa suelta por un momento la crin de Nokk, y se acerca al hombre de cabello verde. "Acuario… Escorpión… me suena a las constelaciones en el cielo…"

Degel le sonríe lo más encantadoramente posible. "Y así es. Representamos a las constelaciones del zodiaco, de las cuales tomamos fuerza."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Elsa siempre es prudente, sin embargo, su curiosidad crece, así que da un paso más hacia el hombre, olvidando su recelo y evidentemente interesada.

El pecho de Degel se hincha de la emoción de tenerla cerca, pero sabe contener su excitación, y habla con toda la calma del mundo. "Te prometo contarte todo, si primero liberas a mi amigo. He notado que también tienes la habilidad de dominar el hielo."

Una delicada ceja se levanta; incrédula, Elsa da un paso atrás en desconfianza. "Ni siquiera se quienes son ustedes, ni si puedo confiar. ¿Cómo me garantizas que no me atacarás, como hiciste con tus compañeros?"

"Por supuesto que no te atacaré, venimos para proteger el bosque, y esos que ves tirados en el suelo son nuestros enemigos, a las ordenes de un poder oscuro mucho más fuerte que quiere acabar con la humanidad para apoderarse del mundo."

Una altiva ceja se levanta ante tal afirmación. "¿Poderes oscuros que quieren acabar con la humanidad? Eso suena muy increíble como para darle crédito." Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la albina regresa al lado de su extraordinario corcel, montándolo de un salto y, orgullosa, remata con desdén en la voz. "No necesitamos protección aquí. Yo soy la protectora del Bosque Encantado, y sólo los espíritus y yo somos necesarios. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero podemos arreglarnos solos. Espero se alejen de nuestro bosque de inmediato."

"¡Hey! Eso no es muy agradable de tu parte." Kardia protesta, aún tratando de liberar los pies, empezando a sentirse exasperado por tal atención. Sin embargo, Degel, aún tranquilo, levanta una mano para aplacar a su compañero.

"Venimos desde muy lejos persiguiendo a estas sombras, que desde hace días han sembrado pánico y dolor en aldeas aledañas. Hasta hace unos momentos logramos darles alcance y terminar con tal amenaza. Entiendo perfecto que no somos necesarios en un lugar tan maravillosamente protegido por seres como usted, su Majestad." El hombre hace una pausa, al ver el sobresalto de la mujer ante la forma en que la llama, lo que le confirma su estatus de realeza. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro que también por estos lares, las buenas y milenarias costumbres de asistir a viajeros cansados y heridos se cuidan y cultivan como cualquier costumbre de nuestros antepasados." Degel se mantiene serio, y a la vez se admira de la dama frente a él, cuyo rostro también parece estar hecho de hielo, sin reflejar emoción alguna. Definitivamente pertenece a una clase alta, muy conocedora de las políticas requeridas entre los numerosos reinos de la región. El hombre se permite una ligera sonrisa cuando ve que la joven asiente ligeramente.

"Tiene razón. Que descuidada de mi parte. Le invitaremos a nuestra pequeña y humilde aldea, esperando que respeten nuestras costumbres y a nuestra gente."

Degel se inclina, respetuoso. "Así será, su Majestad."

Ella espolea a su corcel, mientras le dirige una mirada gélida al hombre. "Por favor, no me llame más así. Hace demasiado tiempo que la gente dejó de hacerlo, y lo prefiero de esa forma." Con un delicado gesto de su mano dirigido hacia Kardia, ordena la disolución del hielo que lo aprisiona, y dirige la comitiva hacia las profundidades del bosque. Kardia alcanza a su compañero mientras ambos siguen, a pie, a la hermosa doncella.

"Quiero pensar que sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad amigo?"

Degel sólo guarda silencio, mientras sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la hermosa silueta que se dibuja ante ellos.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

A/N: llevo, literalmente, años en tratar de escribir esta historia, pero por alguna razón nunca encontraba la inspiración. Ahora, con una poderosa y realizada Elsa, es fácil verla enfrentarse a los demonios de Hades. Es más fácil que Degel se enamore de ella.

Espero que les guste la historia!


	2. la Química del Hielo

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 2

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Degel se encuentra sentado de piernas cruzadas, alejado de la fogata y de los bailes lo más posible, pero atento a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Kardia y él siguieron a la bella aparición, quien se mantuvo silenciosa durante todo el camino, guiándolos a la Aldea Northuldra donde, después de un momento de shock y duda, fueron recibidos con algarabía, principalmente cuando fueron llevados ante Yelana, la más antigua de los Northuldra y aparentemente líder de estos, que venían en nombre de la Diosa Atena. Una vez que se presentaron ante la mujer y ésta los examinó, dando su aprobación sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, se organizó una fiesta en honor a los visitantes. Durante todo ese momento, sin embargo, la hermosa albina, aunque siempre estuvo a la vista de ambos, durante el transcurso de los eventos se mantuvo en silencio.

Y ahora, bajo la luz de la luna y de la enorme fogata que crearon, alrededor de la cual bailan y cantan los Northuldra como si no fuera a amanecer nunca, Degel reprime, por enésima vez, una intensa necesidad de negar con la cabeza al ver el salvaje cabello azul de Kardia volando tras de él, con su igualmente salvaje compañero girando y bailando al son de los tambores, riendo abiertamente, mientras un par de chicas de la Aldea bailan en torno a él, de forma más que evidente tratando de llamar la atención del joven. Kardia no cede del todo ante el femenino llamado, pero no por eso desprecia la atención, al contrario, gira alrededor de una de ellas para después acercar la cara a la otra, coqueto. Degel mueve la cabeza pero sonríe, pues tiene que admitirlo: su mejor amigo, aunque siempre impropio, sabe sacar jugo a la vida. Pero él, siempre hombre pragmático y fiel a la causa, a la diosa Atena, solo se sienta a observar, negándose amablemente a participar en las festividades… y agradecido, a la vez, por la libertad que su personalidad ríspida le otorga, pues le da tiempo para ver a sus anchas, pero sin ser detectado, a la hermosa mujer que lo tiene cautivado, quien se encuentra recargada en un árbol a varias docenas de metros frente a él, y quien aparentemente también lo mira de forma furtiva, si se toman en cuenta las numerosas veces que las miradas de ambos se han cruzado, aunque en el caso de ella, con cierto grado de desconcierto, y pareciera, también de gran desconfianza.

Degel le dirige una sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza cuando su mirada se cruza con la de ella, por tercera vez en menos de una hora, provocando que la antigua reina frunza el ceño en respuesta al verse descubierta, para de pronto abrir los azules ojos con sorpresa. Degel levanta una ceja, perdido en el significado de su mirada, hasta que alguien al lado de él grita "¡fuego!", consiguiendo que el caballero de inmediato voltee hacia atrás, buscando la fuente de la advertencia, para darse cuenta de que el pequeño tapete de piel de reno sobre el que está sentado, se encuentra ardiendo en llamas. Tomado por sorpresa, se para de un brinco para de inmediato apagar el fuego con un giro de la muñeca, congelando el ahora negro y evidentemente inservible tapete. El peliverde aún no sale del estupor cuando una prístina y apenas audible risa llega a sus oídos. Al voltear a ver a la rubia que ocupa sus pensamientos, descubre que se ha inclinado para tomar en ambas manos a una pequeña salamandra azul que corre hacia ella, sin que sus ojos puedan pasar de largo los rojos y deseables labios dibujando una sonrisa tan encantadora, que le provoca se le acelere el ritmo del legendariamente congelado corazón.

Por su parte, Elsa se arrodilla para permitir que Bruni suba a su palma, aún riendo al ser único testigo de la travesura del retozón y aparentemente también posesivo espíritu, el cual, tan pronto se siente fresco en las manos de Elsa, voltea a dirigirle una mirada airada al caballero, y luego gruñe, como regañándolo, actitud que finalmente abandona al sentir un beso de la albina en su cabeza.

"Gracias Bruni, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Se lo tenía merecido, ¿verdad?"

La pequeña salamandra voltea a verla para dirigirle una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas, para después retorcerse en la fría palma de la joven, embelesado por su piel refrescante. Elsa ríe por lo bajo.

"Yo también te quiero."

"¿Es muy guapo, no lo crees?" Una voz detrás de la antigua reina la saca de sus pensamientos, y Bruni pasa de la palma de la rubia hacia sus hombros, vigilante de los movimientos del caballero.

Elsa voltea a reclamarle a Honeymaren por tan mal gusto, pero se sorprende al encontrar a Yelana en su lugar.

"Nunca pensé que ese fuera tu tipo de hombre."

"Cuál? ¿Guapos, poderosos, evidentemente ricos y con un muy obvio interés en una?"

La mujer sonríe al ver las mejillas rojizas de la joven.

"No me refiero a eso; nunca pensé que te dejaras guiar por frivolidades tales como una bonita cara y riquezas."

La mujer suelta una carcajada en respuesta.

"Me conoces, sabes que procuro ser juiciosa y pensar las cosas más de una vez. Pero alguna vez también fui joven, también tuve sueños de amor y de aventuras."

Indignada, Elsa se sonroja aún más.

"¿Y quien esta hablando de amor? Yelana, definitivamente estás viendo más cosas de lo que realmente son." Bruni se sobresalta ante la respuesta enérgica de su amiga, y de un brinco, se sube hacia el árbol más cercano, decidido a jugar con su otro mejor amigo, Gale.

La anciana sigue al espíritu con la mirada, divertida de su actuación, para luego encoger de hombros sin perder la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. "Está bien aventurarse de ves en cuando, ¿sabes? A veces solo necesitas recordarte a ti misma que eres joven y darte permiso para vivir esa juventud."

"No puedo andar jugando con esas cosas." La albina le contesta, buscando que su conversación adquiera seriedad. "Sabes muy bien que no tengo tiempo para eso. Mi deber es protegerlos a ustedes y a Arendelle. La llegada de estos hombres me pone de nervios. Me hace pensar que algo malo va a ocurrir, que pronto mi capacidad de protegerlos será puesta a prueba, si ellos permanecen con nosotros."

"¿Por qué? Ya no eres la reina de Arendelle. Tu responsabilidad es proteger el Bosque, es cierto, pero el bosque lleva milenios protegiéndose a sí mismo, ¿que más da si te tomas un rato para que te sientas mujer?"

"No necesito un hombre para sentirme plena, eso lo sabes." Elsa contesta, indignada ante tal presunción.

La mujer mayor asiente, sabia. "Es cierto, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero es sano y bueno que ames a alguien, y me refiero a alguien que no sea tu hermana." Yelana apunta amenazadoramente a la joven, evitando la evidente protesta de esta, para después suspirar profundamente. "Debes de entender, Elsa, que aún hay muchas cosas en tu vida listas para que las experimentes. El placer que te genera la compañía de un hombre es único y no tiene nada de agresión contra tu dignidad. Está en tu naturaleza como ser humano. No te pierdas la oportunidad de vivirlo solo por orgullo o miedo."

"No les tengo miedo."

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por que no llevaste a enviados de una diosa ante el reino de tu hermana, para agasajarlos como es debido? Son enviados y bendecidos de una diosa. Tratarlos de forma poco digna podría considerarse una ofensa directa a ella. Tú sabes mucho más de diplomacia, no debería ser yo quien te lo recuerde." La mujer mira intensamente a Elsa y, sin permitir que la joven albina conteste, se retira, aparentemente satisfecha, y dando por terminada su conversación, determinada en seguir disfrutando el festejo.

Elsa se queda en su lugar, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras se recarga en un árbol, sus ojos fijos en la hoguera alrededor de la cual bailan con alegría tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero ella no los está viendo realmente. Su mente divaga, pensando en sus siguientes pasos a dar. Cuando era reina sabía de alguna manera u otra lo que era correcto, los pasos que debía seguir, y si no, siempre tenía asesores fieles a la corona. Pero ahora, como Quinto Elemento, se siente perdida respecto a sus verdaderas labores. Es en momentos como éstos cuando extraña intensamente a Anna. Y a su madre.

"Lamento mucho haber impuesto nuestra presencia, "

Elsa se sobresalta ante la voz varonil a sus espaldas, accidentalmente congelando la corteza del árbol en que estaba recargada. Apenada, voltea a ver a su interlocutor y descubre que es el peli verde quien se encuentra detrás de ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"Prometo que nos iremos pronto si es tanta su molestia."

Ahora que lo tiene cerca nota pequeños detalles. Ya no tiene la armadura, pero, aunque su ropaje es más bien simple, la forma en que el hombre se conduce, sus hombros anchos tendidos hacia atrás que lo hace verse más alto, su barbilla orgullosa y su mirada intensa enmarcada con un par de extrañas cejas de corte dividido, hacen de él alguien intimidante. Elsa titubea.

"N-no, no son un problema. Mas bien debería disculparme yo. Es solo que no tolero bien la presencia de extranjeros, menos aquellos de tierras lejanas."

La extraña ceja se levanta, en un gesto incrédulo.

"Deberá disculpar mi ignorancia entonces, su Majestad, pero tengo entendido que las Cortes Europeas reciben de buen agrado las visitas de mundos lejanos debido a, emh, la extravagancia de nuestras costumbres tan distintas."

Ahora es una delicada y clara ceja la que se levanta, imitando la incredulidad del gesto del hombre. Con esfuerzo, Degel suprime una sonrisa al darse cuenta.

"Insistiré en que me perdone usted, caballero, ya que a lo mejor puedo creerlo de su compañero, pero usted realmente no parece venido de tierras lejanas. Su acento y… ah… manierismo, son muy similares a las suntuosas Cortes de nuestros vecinos del sur."

Degel se tarda unos segundos en responder, sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, y por un momento Elsa incluso piensa que no lo hará, hasta que una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de él, solo para dar vuelta y mirar hacia las copas de los árboles.

Elsa se sobresalta ante el movimiento brusco que lo aleja de ella.

"Lamento mucho si lo he ofendido, pero mantengo lo que pienso."

Él baja la cabeza, aun sin mirarla.

"Al contrario, su Majestad, agradezco la frescura de su sinceridad, soy yo quien debería insistir en disculparse; usted tiene toda la razón en sospechar de mí, después del espectáculo violento que le presentamos cuando nos conocimos."

La albina piensa disculparse de nuevo ante él en una muestra de cortesía, pero se lo piensa dos veces. El hombre solo ha dado sonido a los pensamientos que la inquietan. La voz de barítono la saca bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

"Si fuera tan amable en decirme qué puede hacer un humilde hombre como yo para ganarse la confianza de una hermosa mujer como usted, le prometo que lo haré de inmediato."

Elsa titubea al sentir las mejillas tiñéndose de rojo intenso, pero, habiéndose hecho hábil en manejar todo tipo de insinuaciones indeseadas, levanta una ceja en calidad retadora.

"Mi buen señor, estoy segura que sabe que es en contra de las reglas de la naturaleza facilitarles las cosas a los hombres. Como todo lo que vale la pena, tendrá que esforzarse en ganarse mi confianza."

Degel, en lugar de ofenderse, responde con una sonora carcajada que le arranca una sonrisa de satisfacción a la rubia.

"Mi bella dama, tiene usted toda la razón," responde él tan pronto puede recuperar la compostura, y se inclina respetuoso, "empiezo cediendo entonces, lo que sea que usted deseé de mí."

"Deseo su honestidad, buen señor."

"Esa la tiene desde un principio, su Majestad. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera. Es lo justo. Pero lo justo también es que yo pregunte lo que necesito saber."

"En mi caso, no puedo asegurar que contestaré todo lo que me pide."

"Sólo pido lo que pudiera ser relevante para mi misión."

"Que es…"

"Mantener la seguridad de la gente de estas tierras, y del mundo entero."

"Creo haber mencionado que la seguridad del Bosque Encantado es mi trabajo."

"Pero la del mundo entero es el mío."

Elsa no responde, un poco molesta por la sonrisa de suficiencia del hombre frente a ella.

"Usted prometió contestar cualquier pregunta que le haga."

"Y así es, su Majestad, para usted seré como un libro abierto."

Le incomodan sobremanera las frases tan indulgentes que usa con ella. Como si quisiera convencerla de algo que no puede probar. Como si estuviera… coqueteando con ella. La Reina de las Nieves bufa por lo bajo, divertida ante tal pensamiento. Pero a la vez halagada.

"Bien, ¿por que me sigue llamando así, 'su majestad', cuando evidentemente no poseo ningún reino?"

La sonrisa de Degel nunca desaparece completamente, pero voltea al cielo, tratando de ponerse serio y encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Hay algo en usted… su manera de caminar, de conducirse a sí misma… de mover las manos…" voltea a verla, sus ojos de nuevo intensos sobre los de ella. "toda usted me habla de realeza, y aunque no tengo pruebas, aunque no lo sea, aunque no posea el título ahora, o haya sido cruelmente arrebatado su derecho de nacimiento, es lo que mi corazón me pide. Y este me pide que la trate como a una reina, a pesar de que carezca de una Corona."

Elsa asiente. Por alguna razón esa explicación la satisface, y suspira, sus ojos azules también volteando a ver la luna en busca de palabras.

"Nací heredera de un hermoso reino, y por unos maravillosos años lo fui. Pero… al final, resultó que era heredera de algo mucho más grande que solo un pequeño reino."

Elsa calla, y por respeto Degel espera un momento a que continúe. Como no lo hace, él es el primero en romper el silencio.

"Haré de cuenta que entendí a la perfección una explicación como ésa."

Esta vez, la cristalina carcajada de la albina envuelve el bosque, y Degel ahora sabe que se encuentra tan prendado de ese sonido, que sabe que de ahora en adelante hará todo lo posible por escucharlo de nuevo.

"Su gesto es muy amable, mi buen señor. Pero no quisiera decir más de mi vida antes de saber más de la suya."

"Me parece justo. ¿Por donde empezamos?"

Elsa se queda en silencio un rato, mirándolo a los ojos, como decidiendo, mientras percibía esa mirada perdida de él cuando la ve que tanto la inquieta, aunque extrañamente no de una forma desagradable. Después voltea a ver la fogata, a los alegres bailarines, no queriendo dejar ir la seguridad que le proporciona estar rodeada de gente conocida.

Hasta que su mirada se topa con la emocionada cara de Honeymaren, cuyos ojos parecían tener estrellas y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, mientras le hace movimientos de triunfo con las manos. Elsa rueda los ojos hacia atrás. Cambiando de opinión, definitivamente se sentiría menos incómoda en otro lado.

"¿Desea acompañarme a una caminata? Así me podrá platicar con mayor soltura todo lo que me ha prometido."

Esta vez Degel no puede ocultar la sonrisa. "Será un placer. Su Majestad."

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooo

Habían estado caminando en círculos, mientras Elsa escuchaba atenta la historia de Atena y sus caballeros, de Hades y sus espectros y de cómo este último había despertado en su época para intentar tomar al mundo en sus manos. Escuchó la determinación del caballero para impedirlo, y de las bases de su actual misión.

"Entonces, déjame ver si entendí: Kardia y tú tienen dos misiones, una en Siberia para recolectar un arma, y la otra aquí para encontrar el poder que la activará, ¿estoy bien?"

Degel sonríe al hacerse consciente de que, en algún lugar en el bosque, han perdido el incómodo 'usted'.

"Sí, básicamente es eso."

"¿Por que empezaron por mis tierras?"

"Tenemos información de una fuente muy confiable que primero tratará de dominar ese poder que encuentre aquí, mientras los demás consiguen el arma."

"¿Es decir que podrían equivocarse y perder la oportunidad de recuperar el arma ustedes primero?"

Degel mantiene su posición ante el razonamiento incisivo de la rubia. "Sí, podría decirse, pero somos buenos para apostar."

"Esa es una apuesta muy grande."

"Somos buenos en eso. Y encontrar a los espectros en el camino sólo nos comprobó que la información es acertada."

"¿Sabes de que tipo de poder están buscando? ¿Es decir, escondido en una urna, quizá en un arma? ¿Saben la forma que tiene este poder, o al menos sabes la localización?"

El caballero niega con la cabeza. "No, teníamos la esperanza de encontrar alguna biblioteca que contuviera textos relativos a este poder, o al menos hallarlo en el folclor de los locales, aunque este último no resultó de mucha ayuda. Ya hablé con la anciana de tu pueblo, y la única leyenda que habla de un poder fuera de este mundo es la de uno relacionado al Quinto Elemento."

Elsa levanta una delicada ceja. "¿Quieres decir que están buscándome a mí?"

Ante esto, Degel se mantiene serio. "Lo dudo mucho, ya que tu poder es algo más bien común entre los caballeros, y no tendría mucho sentido buscar tan lejos un poder que se puede conseguir en otro lado más accesible. Además, la leyenda solo habla de la liberación del bosque, no del poder que puede controlar un arma que destruye mundos."

Caminan un rato en silencio, ya divisando en la distancia la fogata con su fuego moribundo, rodeada de varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo, evidentemente embriagados.

"No estoy segura si pueda ayudarles, pero sé donde hay una biblioteca y, si no tienen inconveniente, incluso será un lugar donde puedan descansar mejor. "

Degel sonríe discreto, sus ojos clavados en los azules de la ex-reina, haciéndola sentir incómoda de nuevo.

"Como ordenes. Pero no deberías preocuparte por nosotros. Podemos continuar nuestra investigación solos."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber transgredido las costumbres milenarias de cuidar a viajeros cansados y heridos."

Degel sonríe abiertamente al ver sus palabras regresadas a él, y su sonrisa provoca en Elsa una sensación de presión en el pecho… para su sorpresa, no del todo desagradable.

oooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

A/N: Bien, aquí tienen la segunda parte, y aunque es un poco lento el ritmo, a mi me gusta porque empiezan a hacer contacto… y despertar la química. Espero sea de su agrado.

Aquí están las respuestas a algunos de sus comentarios:

Legión de Luna: Verdad que sí? Si de por sí Elsa era poderosa y útil para Atena, ahora como quinto elemento lo será aún mas! De Kardia, no puedo hablar… porque te daría unos cuantos spoilers… jeje… Espero que te guste este siguiente capítulo.


	3. Velada Helada

Cosmos congelado 3.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Aún la oscuridad cubre la aldea cuando Elsa y Degel finalmente regresan a una fogata apagada. Los dos caminan tranquilamente, sus cuerpos de forma inconsciente muy cerca uno del otro, se encuentran tan perdidos en su conversación que no se percatan y mientras, emocionados, planean el viaje al castillo de Arendelle y los lugares que los caballeros tendrían que visitar para seguir con su investigación, cuando súbitamente, de una de las carpas más cercanas a ellos, se abre una entrada y surge una silueta alta, iluminada a la luz de la luna, la cual se acerca, tambaleante, a los dos jóvenes, mientras su garganta emite sonidos guturales. El caballero de inmediato se coloca frente a la albina, listo para protegerla, pero Elsa, abriendo los ojos enormes de la sorpresa, reconoce al hombre… y su estado.

"¿Kardia? ¿Por que estas…?"

Pero no puede terminar la frase, cuando su mirada recorre el cuerpo del hombre hasta darse cuenta que este carece por completo de ropa, su esbelto pero muy bien formado cuerpo dibujado con la luz plateada de la luna, y la ex reina se encuentra que no puede retirar los ojos de su cuerpo, especialmente de un órgano que ella jamás en su vida había visto… ubicado en la entrepierna del hombre y que, evidentemente, se encuentra más que despierto y listo para la acción.

Inconscientemente, la albina voltea a ver el cuerpo del peliverde, de pronto imaginándose si el hombre frente a ella tendría la misma fisionomía que su compañero. La imagen conjurada es lo que la saca de su estupor y la joven por fin logra cerrar los ojos, dando media vuelta para evitar que su mirada se perdiera de nuevo en la vista de algo muy probablemente prohibido.

"¡Demonios Kardia!" Degel reacciona lo más rápido posible, se quita la camisola y cubre a su amigo lo mejor que puede, pero al contacto con la piel retira sus manos de inmediato. "¡Por Atena! ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Por que no me dijiste antes?"

"¡Ah! ¡Degel, sí eres tú!"

"¡Dioses, y estas ebrio!" Degel se cubre la nariz al notar la pestilencia. "Que rayos hiciste ahora?"

"Por Atena llevo mucho rato buscándote…" trata de responder el aludido, "pero no te encontraba y… una amable señorita vio que… me sentía muy mal y… se ofreció a ayudarme…"

"Me imagino." Degel gruñe, al ver la sombra de una mujer dirigiéndose a ellos y notar que se estaba cubriendo con una manta… y por discretos atisbos a través de la tela se da cuenta que ella tampoco tiene ropa. No fue muy difícil para el hombre llegar a la conclusión de la historia.

"Degel me… me siento mal…"

No bien terminó de hablar, el peliazul vació todo el contenido de su estómago en las botas de su compañero, quien cierra los ojos para contener la ira… y no terminar arrojando a dicho compañero por los aires.

"No se que le paso…" la mujer finalmente los alcanzó, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kardia con una segunda manta… y haciendo malabares con la suya para no descubrir su propio cuerpo. "estábamos muy bien, pensé que su elevada temperatura era por… bueno…"

Degel gruñe de nuevo. "Si, está bien. No quiero detalles. Solo llévame a un lugar donde pueda tratarlo, si no hago algo pronto puede morir en el estado en que se encuentra."

"Claro, en-en la tienda lo puedes atender sin n-ningún problema."

El hombre guía a su amigo de regreso al lugar, olvidándose por completo de la rubia que hasta hace unos momentos lo había estado acompañando. Elsa se había aventurado a voltear a ver la escena cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer, no muy segura de si debería acercarse, pero cuando los dos hombres desaparecen detrás de la puerta, finalmente se atreve a hablar con la joven que los había ayudado.

"Honeymaren…"

La chica seguía viendo hacia la tienda, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la manta, evidentemente tan preocupada que no escuchó su nombre.

"¿Honeymaren?" Elsa repite la pregunta. "¿Te… te encuentras bien?"

"¡Oh! ¡Elsa!" La morena finalmente reacciona, tratando de sonreír a su amiga. "Si… no te preocupes por mí. Es solo que él… ¿crees que vaya a estar bien?"

La albina finalmente se acerca a la chica, tomándola de los hombros.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por que estaba Kardia en tu tienda?"

La sonrisa de Honeymaren es brillante y traviesa.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Fue amor a primera vista!" al decir esto se abraza a si misma y gira sobre su eje, haciendo que la rubia la suelte. Elsa no lo podía creer.

"Entonces… ¿entonces él y… tú…?" En el último giro Honeymaren abre su manta y rodea con ella a la albina.

"¡Claro que sí! Igual que tú y su amigo, ¿no es así? ¿No estaban haciéndolo en el bosque?"

"¡Obvio que no! ¡¿Como me crees capaz?!" Elsa se sonroja intensamente ante la sugerencia.

"¡O vamos! ¡No me puedes negar que son maravillosos!" La chica pareciera estar más allá del bien y del mal, pues no parece escuchar razones.

"No te podría decir que estoy de acuerdo…"

La morena ríe a carcajadas y vuelve a girar sobre sí misma, ocasionando que el vuelo de la manta se eleve un poco, sólo para volver a aprisionar a la albina dentro de la manta. "¡No esperes más, Elsa! ¡Fue maravilloso hacerlo con él! El hombre es… es… y tiene unas manos tan tibias… y…"

Elsa le tapa la boca a su amiga, quien continúa riéndose.

"Te creo, no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles." A pesar de la situación, la Reina de las Nieves sonríe, feliz por su amiga. "Pero te vas a congelar aquí afuera. Necesitas entrar en calor."

"Bueno… dudo mucho que pueda regresar a mi tienda… no sólo están dándole tratamiento a Kardia, sino que la mirada de su amigo me da escalofríos… él es muy raro, ¿no crees?"

Elsa sonríe suavemente, deseando corregir los pensamientos erróneos de la morena, pero, siempre prudente, decide guardárselos para sí misma. Ya sólo el tiempo dirá si está equivocada.

"Bueno, si no tienes un lugar en donde dormir, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi tienda, pero por favor ya suéltame, es extremadamente incómodo abrazarte en este estado."

La chica ríe, plantando un sonoro beso en las pálidas mejillas de la ex-reina.

"¡Como siempre, eres mi salvación! ¡Te amo!"

Aún presa del júbilo, y del alcohol, vuelve a estrujar a la albina, quien hace eco de su risa, y logra finalmente soltarse del abrazo, para guiar a su amiga en el camino, la cual se encuentra evidentemente en un estado poco adecuado. De pronto la morena voltea la vista de nuevo hacia su carpa.

"¿Crees que Kardia vaya a ponerse mejor? Me siento culpable… todo iba muy bien, estábamos por llegar a tercera base cuando… cuando escuchamos ruidos afuera y el se levantó rápido, casi cayéndose y yo… me espanté mucho… y pensé… ¡oh, Elsa! ¿Crees que yo le haya hecho algo? ¿Quizá en otras tierras es demasiado esfuerzo y yo… yo lo haya llevado hasta su límite?"

La albina abraza a la joven, tratando de reconfortarla.

"Estoy segura que su condición no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, tan pronto te instales en mi tienda iré a ver como está recuperándose. ¿Eso te gustaría?"

Unos relucientes ojos castaños la miran con adoración.

"¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres la mejor?"

Elsa sonríe, Mientras vuelve a guiar los pasos de la ebria morena.

"Un par de veces. Aunque creo que exageras un poco, pero te lo agradezco."

Después de unos pasos más, Honeymaren vuelve a detenerse, con su insistente mirada afligida dirigida a los ojos azules.

"Pero si yo me quedo a dormir en tu tienda, ¿tú donde dormirás?"

"No te preocupes por mí, creo que después de lo que vi hoy, no dormiré en días. De todas formas, el amanecer esta cerca y creo que vi pasar a Yelana…"

La joven Morena se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre de la anciana.

"¿Yelana?! ¡¿Donde?! ¡No dejes que me vea así!"

Elsa ríe quedamente, divertida por el brinco de terror de su ebria amiga.

"¿Como crees que lo permitiré? No te preocupes que yo me encargo, la distraeré haciendo el desayuno con ella. Tu ve a mi tienda y escóndete."

Honeymaren la abraza fuertemente, para luego salir corriendo en la dirección indicada.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Apenas empezaba a amanecer cuando Elsa finalmente se decide a entrar en la pequeña choza, encontrando el lugar completamente cambiado: había escarcha y algunas estalactitas recorriendo las paredes de piel de reno, con una gruesa capa de nieve pintando todo el piso de blanco y también sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar, además de sentirse la temperatura ambiente muy por debajo del punto de congelación del agua… su cuerpo se estremece ante la sensación de déjâ vu que le deja tal visión, hasta que sus ojos se topan con el Santo Dorado de Acuario, sentado en un pequeño sofá afelpado, muy pegado a la cama donde se encuentra el Santo Dorado de Escorpión, este último durmiendo profundamente, con su cuerpo semidesnudo, apenas cubierto por una frazada en la pelvis, exhalando humo caliente. Elsa se sonroja al recordar imágenes previas, y de inmediato fija sus ojos en los del peliverde, quien, como siempre, la mira silenciosamente con inusitada intensidad. La Reina de las Nieves trata de sentarse en el piso frente a él, en la esquina contraria de la cama, buscando la posición más cómoda que pueda tener pero que le permita ver los ojos verdes del hombre. Degel se encontraba cruzado de piernas, un libro entre sus manos, y una mirada seria en su semblante, pero al momento en que ella se inclina en dirección al piso, él se levanta apresurado, como si apenas la acabara de reconocer, para galantemente cederle el lugar. Elsa levanta una mano para evitárselo.

"Por favor no es necesario."

"¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir esa falta de atención de mi parte? Insisto. Soy un caballero, y jamás me perdonaría tal descortesía. Menos hacia ti." A pesar de las protestas de la joven, Degel se levanta y la toma de la mano, guiándola para que ambos pasen de lado, tratando de cambiar de lugar, pero descubren que moverse en tan pequeño espacio es más que difícil: ambos pasan pegados uno del otro, lo que provoca que el hombre perciba intensamente el olor a jazmín y rosas de los cabellos de la ex reina, lo que lo hace titubear, mientras las pálidas mejillas de la albina rozan el pecho de Degel, permitiéndole percibir el aroma de la piel del caballero. A corteza de árbol… a lago congelado… Elsa se sonroja y del estupor casi cae de espaldas cuando sus pies tropiezan con el silloncito. Para su suerte, Degel aún tenía su mano atrapada, así que la jala hacia su cuerpo y con la otra mano la toma de la cintura, estabilizándola mejor. Elsa voltea hacia arriba para verlo, sus cuerpos tocándose y sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, y nota, con cierto placer, que las mejillas de él también están encendidas.

"Estabas… umh… fue una reacción sin pensar… no quería que cayeras…"

"Está bien… Gracias…" apenas logra susurrar la joven. Él solo asiente, deja ir su cintura y la sujeta con la otra mano hasta que ella se sienta en el pequeño mueble; acto seguido él toma su lugar en el suelo frente a ella, de piernas cruzadas y con el libro de nuevo en sus manos. Antes de que se instale el silencio incómodo, la albina se decide a cumplir lo prometido.

"Cómo sigue Kardia?"

Degel suspira, claramente agotado. "Mejor. Logré bajar su temperatura por esta vez, pero siempre es más difícil que solo eso, generalmente me toma más de un intento en controlarlo, y, por lo que parece, está subiendo de nuevo. De ahí el ambiente congelado, me ayuda a enfriarlo más rápido."

Elsa sonríe levemente al pasear de nuevo la mirada sobre el lugar lleno de escarcha y nieve.

"Me recuerda a mi cuarto cuando era una niña…"

Degel levanta la ceja, sorprendido.

"¿De niña? ¿Significa que naciste con tus poderes?"

La albina baja la cabeza, entristecida. "Sí, pero es una larga historia y… no es algo que quiera recordar ahora."

"Entiendo…"

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Elsa sonríe señalando el libro que el peliverde tiene en las manos.

"Conozco a ese autor danés. A mi papá le gustaba mucho leerlo."

Degel le devuelve la sonrisa, levantando el libro para verlo mejor. "¿Te refieres a Hans Christian Andersen? Te diré que los cuentos no son lo mío, pero en sus historias siempre hay una oscuridad… que me llama mucho la atención. No puedo dejar de leerlo."

"Me pasa lo mismo. Significa que tendré que compartirte mi colección privada, estoy segura que te encantará. Aunque todavía no se cómo entretener a Kardia. En el castillo no hacemos muchas fiestas."

Aunque la rubia le sonríe, Degel suspira, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad cayendo sobre él, a pesar de que la intención del comentario era evidentemente lo contrario.

"Elsa… yo… Debes disculpar a mi amigo. No sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero te aseguro que, a pesar de todo, tiene un buen corazón. No deberás preocuparte por tu amiga."

"¿Te refieres a Honeymaren?" La joven encoge los hombros, una leve sonrisa dibujando su rostro. "No me preocupa del todo. Es una chica madura y fuerte. Quizá mucho más fuerte que yo. Ella estará bien."

Por un momento se quedan en silencio, la mirada del Santo de Acuario fija en ella, lo que la incomoda de cierta forma, (aunque no de una desagradable) y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Elsa voltean de nuevo a ver al hombre inconsciente.

"No quisiera sonar entrometida, pero… ¿que fue lo que le pasó?"

Degel, con esfuerzo, retira sus ojos de la bella figura frente a él y voltea a ver a su amigo, su mirada se vuelve apesadumbrada.

"El corazón de Kardia tiene una… condición especial. Después de esfuerzos intensos comienza a elevar su temperatura, pudiendo llegar al grado de provocarle la muerte si no lo detengo a tiempo."

"¡Dios mío! ¿Y no hay algo que se pueda hacer por el?"

"Sí, para eso estoy yo. Debido a que no es solo fiebre, sino relacionado con su cosmos, solo yo puedo enfriarlo hasta estabilizarlo. Solo mi cosmos es lo suficientemente frío para su condición."

"Entonces debería retirarse de ser un caballero, ¿o no?"

Degel sonríe con tristeza. "Desde que tenía 6 años, él sabía que moriría muy pronto, pero no le importó. Tomó la vida con ambas manos, y decidió dar todo de sí por Atena. Su determinación convenció al patriarca de que debía vivir a toda costa, y por esa razón, casi también a la misma edad, me encomendó su vida, como mi misión principal. Es por eso que el patriarca, desde que éramos niños, me ha mantenido cercano a él. Han sido muy pocas las misiones que hagamos separados, y cada vez que regreso de alguna, siempre lo tengo impaciente esperando a que baje su temperatura. Yo siempre debo estar cerca de él, principalmente cuando las batallas se aproximan."

"¡Pero eso es muy cruel! ¡Sólo eras un niño pequeño! ¿Por qué responsabilizarte de la vida de alguien más?"

El semblante de él sigue serio. "Somos Caballeros de Atena, Elsa, nuestra vida está dedicada a ella desde edades tan tempranas, nuestro adiestramiento lo requiere."

"Aún así pienso que es mucha crueldad. Desde que nací tengo los poderes de hielo, y a pesar de ser la heredera al trono, mi padre jamás puso responsabilidades sobre mis hombros a tan temprana edad, sino hasta que fui adolescente."

"¿Y qué tan bien le resultó eso?"

Elsa titubea, discretamente ofendida, pero carece de argumentos para contrarrestarlo, principalmente después de lo acontecido años atrás. Así que decide regresar al hilo previo de la conversación. No quiere entrar en ese tipo de controversias.

"¿Por eso son amigos Kardia y tú? ¿Porque le has salvado la vida varias veces?"

El hombre cierra los ojos por un momento y sonríe, esta vez con suavidad, mientras se topa de nuevo con la mirada azul de la belleza frente a él, para después regresar la vista hacia su amigo perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

"Ha sido mutuo, ¿sabes? Yo lo he salvado, sí, pero él también me ha salvado a mí incontables ocasiones." Levanta la vista para encontrar los azules ojos de la albina, sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad. "Soy un mago de la nieve y el hielo, un elemento tan poderoso como aterrador, me imagino ya te habrás dado cuenta." Elsa baja la cabeza, apenada al recordar eventos vergonzosos durante su coronación. "Pero él es mucho mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es más valiente y arrojado que yo. Y gracias a eso le debo más la vida a él que él a mi."

"Supongo que es como Anna." Elsa sonríe tiernamente, recordando a su hermana pequeña. "Puede que yo sea la de los poderes. Pero ella tiene más valor, todo el valor de las dos. Y me ha salvado más veces de las que yo a ella. Es cálida, dulce, mi mejor amiga, y también se toma la vida con mucha intensidad, como si se le fuera a acabar."

La ex reina voltea y le dirige su bella sonrisa a aquel hombre cuyas palabras le hicieron pensar que su espíritu empezaba a sufrir.

"Supongo que, para un corazón frío como el nuestro, siempre debes tener a alguien cálido a tu lado, ¿no es así?"

Degel suelta una carcajada ante las palabras de la mujer.

"Dudo mucho que tengas un corazón frío, mi adorada Elsa. Pero supongo te pasa lo mismo que a mí." Degel cambia de posición para estar de rodillas frente a la albina y acercar su cara a la de ella, para tomarle una mano y aprisionar sus dedos con los fríos de él, mientras sus ojos verdes, intensos, atrapan la mirada azul de ella.

"Todos me acusan de ser un hombre frío, pero te aseguro, su Majestad, que mi corazón arde con el rojo vivo de la pasión."

Elsa se sonroja intensamente ante sus palabras, y se levanta lo más rápido que puede, trastabillando mientras pasa a un lado de él, para salir huyendo del lugar con lo que queda de su dignidad.

"Creo… creo que alguien me está hablando. Iré por el desayuno de los dos. No-no te muevas de ahí, yo… no tardo…"

Y con eso salió corriendo, dejando al hombre en silencio. Después de un rato regresa, con dos platos de sopa caliente en las manos, sólo para encontrar al peliverde en la misma posición en que lo encontró la primera vez que entró, salvo que en esta ocasión el libro se encuentra abierto pero entre varias hojas, la página evidentemente perdida, y Degel con la cabeza recargada en la piel que la hacía de pared, mientras sus ojos verdes se encuentran cerrados, su gesto no ya de tristeza o preocupación, ni siquiera de la intensidad que la inquieta. Su rostro pareciera estar lleno de paz, y Elsa desea que el agotamiento le regale un descanso sin sueños. El hombre finalmente ha sido vencido por el largo viaje, el combate, la noche en vela y finalmente el despliegue de poder que había requerido para congelar el interior de la carpa y enfriar el corazón de su compañero. Elsa siente ternura ante tal visión y por un momento deja los platos en la pequeña mesita, toma la manta que estaba a los pies del hombre y la e extiende envolviendo los hombros anchos, para después salir de la carpa lo más en silencio posible.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N: Aaaayyy Kardia! Ese hombre va a matar a Degel de un coraje… y a mí de la risa! Jajajaja. Dégel es mi favorito de todos los caballeros, pero los encantos de Kardia son irresistibles! Quién está de acuerdo conmigo?

Espero que les esté gustando esta historia.

Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, Frozen y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, hago esto sólo por amor al arte.


	4. Camino Helado

Cosmos congelado capitulo 4.

Degel despertó con el sonido de cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla. Aunque al principio le cuesta trabajo ubicarse, pronto recuerda la situación que Kardia había tenido la noche previa y deja escapar un suspiro al ver al hombre sentado frente a la mesa, evidentemente recuperado y comiendo como desesperado, aunque todavía sin rastro de su ropa… ni de vergüenza.

"Aunque me alegra ver que estás mejor, preferiría no tener que soportar la vista de tus partes nobles."

Kardia voltea y le dirige una enorme sonrisa a su amigo.

"¡Hey! ¡Que bien que ya despertaste! Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Espero no te moleste que también me comí tu plato. Como no sabía a que hora te levantarías, pensé que no era justo se desperdiciara tan deliciosa sopa."

Degel voltea los ojos, la sonrisa pícara de su compañero casi lo hace gruñir de la frustración, pero, siempre el estoico, sólo hace un gesto de invitación con la mano.

"Por supuesto que pensaste eso. Pero adelante, no tengo inconveniente."

"¡Gracias!" Sin esperar más palabras, el caballero desnudo mete de nuevo la nariz en el plato, a pesar de lo cual continúa con la conversación, que esta vez es difícil de seguir por tener la boca retacada de comida. "Por cierto, aún no entiendo por qué te incomodas de que yo ande sin ropa. Es mucho más cómodo, ¿sabes?" el peliazul protesta, mientras sigue masticando y, al mismo tiempo, se viste a regañadientes, tratando de ser respetuoso de su pudoroso compañero, "deberías intentarlo alguna vez, además ¿cual es el problema? No es que vayas a ver algo que nunca hayas visto, los dos tenemos lo mismo… claro, en diferentes proporciones." Kardia guiña el ojo y recibe como premio un almohadazo directo en la cara. "Pfff, andas muy delicado, Degel." El peliazul protesta del ataque en lo que regresa la almohada a su lugar.

"Y tú muy parlanchín e impertinente. Mejor ve a reponer mi plato antes de que me hagas enojar de verdad."

"¡Está bien, está bien!" con una mano el hombre se empina el plato para terminarlo de un sorbo, y con la otra termina de acomodarse la camisa. "Cuál es el plan hoy?"

"Iremos a Arendelle como invitados de Elsa. Parece que ahí hay una biblioteca lo suficientemente

grande y antigua para tener información sobre el poder que busca Hades."

Kardia levanta una ceja, divertido al escuchar la información. "Así que… ¿invitados de Elsa? ¿Que paso con lo de 'su Majestad?' ya son tan amigos?"

"Eso no te importa."

"¡Jajajaja lo sabía! ¡Caíste de inmediato en sus redes! Y no te culpo amigo, ¡es preciosa! pero me alegra saber que, si ella te permite esas familiaridades y hasta nos está invitando, significa que también la hiciste caer en las tuyas." un sorpresivo zapatazo en la cabeza lo hace trastabillar.

"Más te vale que seas respetuoso con ella. En efecto es realeza, y fue la dueña de ese castillo, así que compórtate como su invitado de honor y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas como ayer."

Kardia se queda serio con sus palabras. "¿Ayer? ¿Que hice ayer?"

"¿Que recuerdas?"

"Solo haber estado bailando y de pronto sentirme muy mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Te empecé a buscar, pero me moría de sed, así que tomé de un té muy raro que tenían para nosotros."

Degel mueve la cabeza, incrédulo. "No era té, debió haber sido glögg."

"Un que?"

"Glögg, un vino caliente que… uff, olvídalo. El punto es que, cuando regresé estabas ebrio, desnudo y metiéndote con una chica local."

Eso lo paralizó. "¿Qué…? ¿Yo? ¿Estas…? ¿Que tan…?"

"Por lo que pude ver, hasta el fondo."

Kardia se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del silloncito, mientras se pasaba las manos por el frondoso cabello. "Rayos… de las mil cosas que pude haber hecho estando ebrio…"

"¿No recuerdas nada de eso?"

"Te juro por Atena que no."

Degel lo mira con semblante serio. "Pues esa chica lo va a recordar muy claramente el minuto que salgas de aquí. Y Elsa también."

"¡¿También lo hice con Elsa?!" El peliazul se incorporó de un salto, asustado, pero, tenía que admitirlo, también esperanzado.

Una segunda bota le da de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar.

"¡Degel! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!"

"Te lo tienes bien merecido. ¿Como te atreves a pensar que Elsa se acostaría con alguien como tú? Ella es realeza. No caería tan bajo. A lo que me refiero es que ella ve este bosque como un lugar al cual tiene la obligación de proteger, y eso incluye a su gente."

"Bueno, tienes razón pero… tú también tienes la esperanza de que ella se acueste contigo, y no eres precisamente realeza."

Degel se puso tan rojo, sin saber si de furia o vergüenza, que Kardia mejor salió disparado del lugar. Cuando salió, se encontró con que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y había un gran bullicio alrededor de la mesa comunal, donde se estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Elsa lo vio desde lejos, y a pesar de sentirse aún apenada por los acontecimientos de horas antes, (y principalmente, por la vista que tuvo de sus… características) decidió confrontar la vergüenza de una vez y acercarse al joven. Había sido reina. Ella sabía muy bien manejar situaciones incómodas.

"Buenos días Kardia. ¿Como te sientes?"

El peliazul dio un brinco al escuchar su voz, como si tomado por sorpresa, y sonrió de forma incómoda, tratando de no pensar en la opinión que ahora ella seguramente tendría de él.

"Bu-buenos días, señorita Elsa. Yo… mucho mejor, gracias. Degel es muy buen enfermero."

"Veo que estas buscando comida, ¿no fue suficiente un plato?"

Kardia ríe nerviosamente y se lleva una mano a la nuca.

"No precisamente. Aún tengo hambre, pero más bien vengo a buscar el desayuno de Degel, eh… por error me comí su plato y no amaneció muy feliz."

La joven ríe quedamente, divertida. "Te entiendo, te puedo ayudar a ir por uno si gustas."

"Me encanta…"

Pero no logro terminar la frase, ya que un cuerpo tibio y suave colisionó con el de él.

"¡Kardia! ¿Como estás? ¿Como te sientes? ¡Ven! ¿Tienes hambre? Yo te conseguiré un plato."

"¿Y tú… eres…?"

"¡Jajajaja como siempre tan gracioso! Soy Honeymaren, ¿recuerdas? Ayer te quedaste en mi tienda."

El peliazul se puso rojo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera rechazarla, sintió la mirada inquisitiva de la albina ante la pregunta de la morena, y sospechó que le iría muy mal si daba una respuesta equivocada.

"¡Ah! ¡Jaja… sí claro! Lo recuerdo, claro que lo recuerdo. Perdón, aún ando dormido." El atemorizado joven da un paso hacia la albina, buscando zafarse de esa situación. "Me tendrás que disculpar, pero…"

"No te apures, Kardia, ve con ella." Elsa interviene para impedir que el peliazul se escape. "Yo atenderé a tu amigo."

Kardia ve a la albina con ojos suplicantes, pero ésta, con una mirada divertida, solo lo despide con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos, mientras Honeymaren lo abraza de la cintura para llevárselo al comedor.

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Después de desayunar y las correspondientes despedidas y agradecimientos, (con besos apasionados entre Honeymaren y Kardia), los tres abandonan el campamento Northuldra y Elsa los guía hacia un pequeño claro.

"Arendelle está hacia el sur, a medio día de camino, si nos vamos a pie."

"Eso es demasiado tiempo… ¿existe algo que podamos hacer?"

La chica levanta una ceja mientras les regala una sonrisa que, sin intención, se vuelve seductora, acelerando el pulso de los dos hombres.

"Por suerte, vienen conmigo. ¡Nokk! ¡Ayúdanos!"

Con un gesto de ella, el majestuoso caballo de agua sale del pequeño arroyo que divide en dos el claro, para caminar alrededor de la albina y luego acercar la testa, como invitándola a que lo acaricie. Elsa sonríe y pasa su mano tiernamente sobre la frente de la magnífica bestia para, con la otra mano, tomar su quijada y desde ahí congelarlo, creando de él un precioso modelo equino hecho de escarcha. Nokk relincha y pasea de nuevo alrededor de ella, su andar y sus gestos mostrando cuán orgulloso se siente de su nueva apariencia. Y no es para menos, pues la escarcha rompe la luz del sol de una manera impresionante, como si mil diamantes formaran su cuerpo. Degel se acerca a él, maravillado de su apariencia.

"¿Puedo…?" Más que a Elsa, la petición es hacia el mágico animal, aunque es la albina quien le contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza, para después tomar la mano de él, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorre ante el contacto, y guía sus dedos hacia la frente de la fantástica bestia. Nokk bufa inquieto, pero le permite hacer, y Degel se estremece ante la sensación de su palma contra la escarcha. "Es… fantástico… Elsa, esto es… eres maravillosa…" Kardia carraspea ante la abierta declaración del peliverde, para después soltar una carcajada al ver el rojo intenso de las mejillas, orejas y cuello de la joven, de la que hace eco el caballero. "Emh… quiero decir que… es maravilloso lo que haces con la nieve… yo… yo nunca…"

Kardia palmea fuerte a su compañero en la espalda, para llegar y salvarlo de la situación.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es increíble lo que hiciste con tu mascota," Nokk bufa enojado ante la burla, pero no hace más, "sin embargo es solo uno, y nosotros tres, dudo mucho que pueda llevarnos a todos."

Por respuesta, Elsa levanta una ceja, como si aceptando el reto. "es que aun no has visto nada." Con un movimiento de sus manos, crea pequeños torbellinos de nieve, los cuales toman la forma exacta de Nokk, terminando en bellos muñecos de nieve en forma de caballos, reproduciendo casi a la perfección la forma del indómito espíritu del agua.

"Bien…" dice Kardia, impresionado sólo parcialmente. Ya antes había visto a Degel hacer figuras con el hielo, "¿nos subimos y hacemos de cuenta que estamos avanzando?"

"¡Kardia!"

Pero Elsa no está ofendida, y al contrario sonríe, cuando Nokk olfatea uno de los muñecos, el cual imita el gesto, sobresaltando a la magnífica bestia y a los dos caballeros.

"¡Whoa!" exclama Kardia, mientras él y Degel dan un paso atrás. "¡el muñeco se movió!"

Elsa sigue sonriendo, mientras se acerca al 'muñeco' más cercano a Degel.

"Aún no entiendo el motivo de esta habilidad," dice tranquila, mientras acaricia la crin del caballo helado, el cual mueve la cabeza, evidentemente complacido por la atención, al mismo tiempo que Nokk lo olfatea por detrás de la mano de ella, "pero por alguna razón los muñecos de nieve que creo, si los creo con suficiente sentimiento en mi mente, cobran vida."

Degel se acerca a ella y al caballo con cautela, pero a la vez con toneladas de fascinación.

"Interesante…" su voz es apenas un susurro, los ojos fijos en el animal, a pesar de lo cual se sobresalta cuando Elsa de nuevo le toma la mano para guiarla hacia el corcel de nieve a que lo acaricie, con Nokk siguiendo el movimiento. Pareciera como si el espíritu del agua estuviera dilucidando entre sentirse emocionado u ofendido. Cuando sus dedos tocan la superficie fría y suave, Degel sonríe, sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo.

"Es un regalo de bienvenida para ustedes dos. Y mi solicitud oficial de disculpas por haberlos ofendido inicialmente."

"Elsa… esto no es necesario…" pero antes de que Degel pueda rechazar el regalo, Kardia toma por sorpresa a los dos, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la albina, a quien después toma de la cintura y la levanta en vilo haciéndola girar con él, mientras ríe fascinado.

"¡Regalo aceptado! ¡Muchas gracias su Majestad!"

"¡Kardia! ¡Bájala, la vas a lastimar!"

Aunque quisiera decir que no es para tanto, Elsa está de acuerdo con el peliverde: el poderoso abrazo del hombre le saca el aire de los pulmones y la asusta ante tal efusividad, sintiendo sus pies volando en el aire y las uñas enterradas en los hombros del peliazul. Kardia da una vuelta más y la deja en el suelo, para después hincarse respetuosamente frente a ella.

"¡Es el regalo más bello que hemos recibido, su majestad!"

Elsa ríe discretamente tratando de ser educada y a la vez sobreponerse del susto, mientras Kardia se levanta, emocionado en acariciar al corcel que ya lo está buscando, como si supiera que le pertenece. Después, los ojos azules de la albina buscan al peliverde, quien esta fulminando con la mirada a su imprudente compañero.

"¿Y a ti, Degel? ¿Te ha gustado el regalo?"

Cuando el par de ojos se encuentra, Elsa titubea al ver la intensidad de la emoción detrás de los irises color esmeralda. Degel, sobrecogido de la emoción (¡es hielo! ¡Hielo que ha cobrado vida!) y sin saber cómo expresarlo en palabras, le toma ambas manos, para después llevarlas hacia sus labios y darle un tierno y prolongado beso lleno de adoración en los nudillos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo. Es el regalo más bello y útil que hemos recibido."

Elsa se sonroja ante el gesto y retira las manos inmediatamente, como si le quemaran, turbada por lo que el contacto de su piel con los tibios labios de él hace en su cuerpo.

"B-bueno… me alegra mucho oír eso. P-pero hay que partir ya, antes de que nos alcance la noche."

Y así, los tres se dirigen a sus respectivas monturas cuando en eso de una rama cercana, salta la pequeña salamandra azul, cayendo en el hombro de la albina.

"¡Hola Bruni! ¿Nos vas a acompañar?" la salamandra le sonríe tiernamente, hasta que nota la mirada verde del hombre frente a él, y le responde echando chispas y gruñendo, para después escupir una lengua de fuego. "¡Bruni!" Elsa lo reprende, pero el hombre reacciona rápido y mueve la cabeza, por lo que la bola de fuego quema una rama cercana, la cual la reina de las nieves apaga con un movimiento de muñeca.

"¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te dejas ver, bribón!" Degel lo regaña, ocasionando que la salamandra gruña aun más, y Elsa decide ponerlo en las palmas de sus manos para tratar de apaciguarlo y a la vez presentarlo con los caballeros.

"Tranquilo, Bruni, el es mi amigo Degel, y también Kardia."

"¿Que demonios es eso?" pregunta Kardia, intrigado, mientras Bruni gruñe y hecha chispas. La albina lo calma acariciando su lomo con un dedo helado, ocasionando un leve sisseo al apagar la llamita, y que el animalito finalmente se relaje. Un poco.

"Este es Bruni, espíritu del fuego y mi amigo. Lo siento, no sé por qué anda un poco sensible."

Nokk acerca la nariz para olfatear al pequeño espíritu, quien le da una lamida para después subir sobre su frente y colocarse entre las orejas del corcel de agua, aparentemente su lugar favorito. Elsa voltea a ver a Degel, ligeramente apenada, pero antes de que ella puede decir algo, el hombre solo levanta una mano, tratando de sonar apaciguador.

"No necesitas decir nada, el pequeño y yo ya nos conocemos, pero por ti olvidaré todo lo acontecido, y haré todo lo posible por ganarme su confianza."

Elsa asiente, agradecida, acto seguido monta su corcel de escarcha, imitada por los otros dos caballeros, para los tres emprender su viaje a Arendelle, con Nokk a la cabeza guiando con extremo orgullo a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Llevan media hora de cabalgata cuando súbitamente sienten la tierra temblando, mientras parvadas de aves surcan el cielo, escapando del movimiento telúrico.

"Que fue eso?"

"¡Allá! ¡Miren!"

Kardia señala unas montañas al frente, aparentemente en movimiento.

"Los gigantes de piedra están agitados… ¿que estará pasando?" Elsa de pronto recuerda su angustia inicial, y parece que Degel lo percibe.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que pasa?"

La ex reina de Arendelle solo asiente con la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón, tiene una sensación terrible oprimiéndole el pecho. Los tres corren a galope, y Elsa, en el trayecto, mueve sus dedos para crear un pequeño montículo de nieve, al cual se arroja Bruni, con un gesto de extremo placer. La angustia de la albina es tal, que prefiere engañar al pequeño espíritu a que se quede atrás, y no exponerlo al peligro. En unos minutos llegan al río, y logran observar que los tres hermanos mayores de los gigantes están librando una batalla con un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro… con armaduras que le recuerdan a las que portan sus compañeros de viaje.

"¡Espectros de Hades!" grita Kardia, mientras desmonta de su caballo para ponerse la armadura. Degel se baja también de su caballo y quiere hacer lo propio, pero Elsa desmonta de un salto y lo detiene.

"¿Que pasa? Por favor explícame, ¿quiénes son y por qué atacan a mis gigantes?"

Degel quiere salir corriendo a apoyar a su compañero, pues contó al menos siete espectros, pero la angustia de la joven es evidente. Así que respira para calmar sus ansias y la sujeta de los hombros.

"Yo tampoco sé por qué, solo se que lo que buscan significa malas noticias para la humanidad, y por la actitud tan agresiva que tienen, me da la impresión de que encontraron al menos una pista en tus gigantes." Elsa quiere protestar, preguntar más, pero una sombra se cierne sobre ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" Un enorme puño de piedra se dirige hacia ellos, y Degel apenas logra reaccionar empujando a la albina a un lado, recibiendo directamente toda la fuerza del golpe que lo manda volando varios metros atrás, destruyendo a su paso tres árboles para que finalmente un cuarto lo detenga. Degel cae inconsciente al suelo, mientras un segundo puño se dirige hacia él para rematarlo, pero en ese momento Elsa se tira sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, mientras le grita al gigante.

"¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimes! Es un amigo, viene conmigo. ¡Es mi amigo!"

El gigante, al verla, titubea por un momento.

"¡Basta por favor! ¡El no quiere hacernos daño! Por favor…"

Un grupo de hojas gira alrededor del puño cerrado, cuando Gale también intercede por el hombre. Finalmente, el gigante asiente y abre el puño en señal de haber entendido. En cuanto lo ve, la atención de Elsa se posa en un inconsciente caballero, y los ojos azules se abren como platos al ver que existe sangre saliendo de una herida en la cabeza.

"¡Degel! Oh no…" Aún sobre el hombre, la ex reina lo toma de ambas mejillas, tratando de despertarlo.

"¡Degel! ¡Despierta! ¡Hay que sacarte de aquí!"

Su angustia está creciendo al voltear a ver a Kardia, quien ya se dio cuenta de la situación, pero se encuentra rodeado de espectros y no puede acudir. En ese momento la reina de las nieves siente vibración en el pecho del peliverde, el cual emite un gruñido al estar regresando de la inconsciencia.

"¿Q-que me… paso?"

Elsa se levanta, y tomándolo de la mano, lo ayuda a sentarse.

"Perdona… el gigante pensó que me estabas atacando y…"

En ese momento un sonido estruendoso los asusta a ambos, y cuando voltean a buscar el origen, ven que uno de los espectros, uno el doble de alto de Kardia y como cuatro veces más ancho, ha golpeado al gigante que los había atacado, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos.

"¡Nnooooooooo!"

Elsa grita al ver al gigante cayendo en una lluvia de piedras y trata de levantarse a auxiliarlo, a hacer algo, pero de pronto es presa de un dolor intenso que le atraviesa el pecho, y la obliga a caer de rodillas, una mano sujetando su seno palpitante de dolor, y la otra mano enterrando las uñas en la tierra, haciéndola sangrar. Degel solo atina a hincarse a su lado, tomándola de los hombros para evitar que caiga más.

"Elsa!"

OoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N: Iba a terminar el capítulo mucho antes, pero como soy una mala persona quise dejarlos en un cliffhanger juar juar juar! Y esque les prometí que tendrían mucha acción, pero por alguna razón me gusta mucho ver a Degel y Kardia platicando entre ellos, y más cuando interactúan con Elsa. Espero que, a pesar de eso, les esté gustando la historia, así que agárrense de algún lado porque el siguiente capitulo es intenso. Espero que toleren un poco de angst y batallas, también espero sea de su agrado.

Como dato curioso, glögg es un vino caliente típico de los fiordos de Noruega, de hecho, es lo que invita el príncipe Hans a tomar durante la primera película. Me imaginé que, no conociéndolo, Kardia se lo toma como agua para saciar su sed, sin antes notar que tiene alcohol. ¡Pobrecito!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus fantásticos reviews, en especial a Aletuki, Legión de Luna y Serena Saori, con sus comentarios me hacen escribir más. Por cierto, Aletuki, creo que no te he dicho que es un honor estés leyendo esta historia, tus fanfics han sido una inspiración para mí!

Legión de Luna: ¡Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario! qué bueno que te sigue gustando la historia! A mí me encanta la vivacidad de Kardia y su deseo por succionar la vida, así como su casi completa falta de respeto a las leyes… lo que, obviamente, de vez en cuando le debe de traer un problema, como ahora. Jajajaja! Pero al final es un bicho con buen corazón, así que procurará a Honeymaren hasta donde él pueda, ya verás. ¡Ya pronto llegan a Arendelle! Espero que disfrutes su estancia allí.


	5. Hielo contra fuego

Cosmos Congelado capitulo 5

Elsa cae de rodillas presa de un dolor lacerante que le atraviesa el pecho, tan intenso que no le permite respirar. La reina de las nieves jadea en su desesperación por tomar aire, mientras gruesas lagrimas de dolor surcan sus pálidas mejillas.

Puede sentirlo.

La angustia de la muerte, la ruptura de una estructura como si fueran sus propios huesos… el Alma dejando el cuerpo. Sabe que no es ella, está consciente que no está pasándole, pero se ha dado cuenta también, que son las últimas sensaciones del gigante lo que percibe, transmitidas a través del lazo que la mantiene unida con los elementos. Por un momento, murió junto con el gigante al que asesinaron frente a sus ojos, y la emoción la ha dejado destrozada por dentro. Poco a poco, sus sentidos vuelven a ser los propios, y siente unos brazos poderosos alrededor de ella, que recolectan su ser despedazado, y la contienen en un abrazo que busca reconfortarla y recuperarla.

"Estoy aquí, Elsa, vas a estar bien… estoy aquí."

Degel no sabe que fue lo que pasó, pero la reacción de la albina, y la súbita caída de la temperatura ambiente, le hace pensar que alguien debió haberla golpeado sin que se dieran cuenta, pero al ver que, poco a poco, su piel empieza a cobrar color, y el delicado cuerpo deja de temblar, él empieza a respirar más tranquilo.

"Estoy aquí… no te voy a dejar…" el peliverde la acuna en sus brazos cual si fuera una niña pequeña, dando lo mejor de sí para hacerla sentir segura. Cuando de pronto siente un rugido de energía emanando de ella, y aunque no es un cosmos como tal, no hay nadie mejor que él para darse cuenta cuando una tormenta está a punto de llegar. El hombre busca la mirada de la joven y se encuentra con ojos de pupilas dilatadas y escleras rojas, cargados de una mirada de intensa furia, dirigida a los hombres vestidos con Sapuris.

"¡Kardia! ¡Al suelo!" el peliverde suelta a la ex reina de Arendelle, al mismo tiempo cruza las palmas al frente y concentra su cosmos. Para mérito de su compañero, el santo dorado no cuestiona a su amigo, y en cambio se lanza al piso, apenas una fracción de segundo a tiempo antes de que una ráfaga de cristales salga del pecho de la joven, dirigida a todas partes, pasando por encima del peliazul y congelando hasta los huesos a todos sus enemigos, así como a los gigantes restantes, a todos los árboles de alrededor y destrozando los cuerpos de los corceles helados. Degel es lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo contra un par de los espectros que atacaban a Kardia, y destrozando sus cuerpos congelados. Para su buena suerte, pudo levantar el escudo de hielo justo a tiempo. Kardia corre a su encuentro, mientras el peliverde ve con fascinación la destrucción que el poder de la joven ha creado.

"Realmente impresionante…" el hombre sonríe, alabando el poder de la joven, mientras gruesos copos de nieve caen sobre su cuerpo, reflejo de la ansiedad que siente la reina de hielo.

Kardia en cambio, ríe a carcajadas, mientras alcanza a Degel.

"¡Lo dicho antes! ¡Es usted increíble, su Majestad!"

Elsa aún se sujeta el seno, pues aunque no hay dolor, el eco de este aun perdura en su mente, así como la angustia, pero al ver a los hombres, se levanta trastabillando.

"No fue mi intención… yo no quería…"

Con esfuerzo, Degel se levanta y va hacia ella, notando su angustia, cuando al pasar a un lado del espectro más grande, este rompe el hielo en el que se encontraba atrapado y arremete contra el caballero, quien logra saltar hacia atrás, justo a tiempo antes de ser golpeado. El espectro se yergue cuan alto es, separando a los dos hombres de la joven, a quien le da la espalda.

"¿Acaso creías que ese poder podría derrotarme a mí? ¡¿Al gran Stand de Escarabajo Mortal de la Estrella Horrible?! ¡Apenas es un viento refrescante para el ala derecha de Aiacos!"

"Bueno…"dice Kardia, rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Hay algo que no puedo dejar de decir: haces honor a tu nombre. Sí que estás horrendo."

Pero en lugar de enfadarse, el hombretón sonríe maliciosamente.

"No necesito ser bello para infundir temor, caballero, solo necesito ser rápido." Y como tal, gira velozmente hacia atrás, llegando en dos enormes zancadas a alcanzar a la albina, quien abre los ojos como platos al ver al imponente Guerrero cayendo sobre ella. Degel y Kardia habían leído su intención, por lo que se arrojaron a él en el momento en que percibieron sus músculos contraerse, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarlo, ambos son atacados por unas poderosas llamas púrpura que los golpea de lleno, arrojándolos varios metros más allá, mientras Stand, con ambas manos, sujeta a la mujer de la cintura, levantándola por arriba de su cabeza cual si fuera un trofeo, mientras se carcajea.

"¡La encontré, Agaho! ¡El que llaman el Quinto Elemento! Y como premio adicional, ¡nos llevaremos una armadura dorada!" el hombretón grita emocionado, al poner una enorme bota sobre la caja de Acuario, que Degel había dejado para poder atender a la reina de hielo.

Elsa se debate entre las poderosas tenazas que la tienen prisionera, mientras Kardia levanta la cabeza, gruñendo y poco a poco recuperándose del golpe; una vez que logra sacudir la confusión de su cabeza, voltea a ver a Degel, preocupado, pues este recibió el ataque sin la protección de su armadura; el peliverde se encuentra tendido boca abajo, todo su cuerpo exhalando humo y escuchándose siseos, proveniente de los sitios donde su cuerpo se quemó y entra en contacto con la nieve que cae sobre ellos. Kardia se enoja aún más al verlo en ese estado, pero antes de poder hablar, una sombra se cierne sobre ellos.

"Jujuju… estas seguro de lo que dices, Stand? Si te equivocas de objetivo, Pandora te castigará."

Sobre una roca cercana, se encuentra parado un segundo Espectro, su Sapuris con dos enormes alas negras, tan grandes como alto es el hombre.

Stand ríe maliciosamente mientras acerca su nariz al pecho de Elsa, como para olerla, y esta hace un gesto de disgusto, tratando, sin éxito, de alejarse de la cara del monstruoso guerrero.

"Tiene que ser ella, el poder que emana de su cuerpo es impresionante, casi como el de un sol."

"Suéltala! Déjala ir o te arrepentirás!"

Kardia ya está de pie, confrontando a ambos espectros, mientras comienza a nevar con más intensidad alrededor de ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo nota que Degel empieza a moverse, a recobrar el conocimiento.

"Soltarla? Pero si ella es nuestro más preciado tesoro… aaagghh!" Stand grita de dolor el momento en que Elsa, tomando las muñecas del hombre con ambas manos, congela su Sapuris, haciéndolo gemir; sin embargo, como respuesta, de la espalda del Sapuris salen dos 'patas' similares a las de un escarabajo, las cuales sujetan fuertemente a la ex reina de las muñecas, forzándola a soltar al espectro y abrir los brazos a los costados, creando una forma de cruz con su cuerpo aprisionado. Al tenerla un poco más alejada de él, el espectro la contempla extasiado, como si la viera por primera vez, y sus ojos se llenan de un brillo lascivo que hace sentir a Elsa ultrajada.

"Jujuju… que hermosa eres, todo lo contrario a mí…" Stand se relame los labios mientras su imaginación corre sin restricción, vislumbrando mil maneras de torturar a la rubia. "¡Agaho!" el espectro grita a su compañero a todo pulmón, mientras sus ojos de nuevo recorren el cuerpo de Elsa con una mirada llena de lujuria. "Sólo necesita llegar viva, ¿verdad? ¿Podremos divertirnos con ella antes de entregar su vida a nuestro Señor Hades?"

El aludido hace eco de la sonrisa maliciosa de su compañero, sus ojos intensos aún fijos en el caballero frente a él.

"Tienes mi autorización, Stand, de hacer con ella lo que te plazca, e incluso de compartirla con los demás espectros, si así lo deseas."

"¡Maldito!" Kardia corre en ayuda de la albina, pero súbitamente es forzado a brincar a un lado para evitar la intensa llamarada que convierte en cenizas el pasto en donde unos segundos previos se encontraba el peliazul. El espectro alado no se ha movido de la roca, pero su ataque fue demasiado certero para el gusto del santo dorado.

"Es poco cortes de tu parte que olvides que estoy aquí. Yo, Agaho de Bennu de la Estrella Celestial de la Violencia, seré tu oponente."

Kardia hace rechinar sus dientes de rabia al escuchar los quejidos de la rubia que se debate y retuerce al tratar de liberarse de la bestia, y más se enfurece al conocer las sucias intensiones del hombretón para con ella, pero sabe que primero debe atender un enemigo a la vez.

"N-no…" una voz apagada, pero aún así llena de determinación, los hace voltear a ambos. "Tu oponente… seré yo… Degel de… Acuario." Degel hace un titánico esfuerzo en levantarse e ignorar el dolor de las quemaduras que cubren su cuerpo, su ropa hecha girones en su pecho, brazo y pierna izquierdos, donde recibió el ataque de Agaho.

"Degel…" Elsa lo ve, herido y maltrecho, pero aún haciendo el esfuerzo de salvarla. El despliegue de valor y arrojo del hombre hacen que su enojo y angustia crezcan a la vez que el caballero se pone de pie. La tormenta de nieve arrecia.

"¡Jajajajaja que tonto eres!" Agaho, en cambio, se burla de los esfuerzos del caballero. "De por sí no eres rival para mí, pero además sin tu armadura no durarás ni unos segundos."

Pero el hombre solo sonríe, ya totalmente erguido, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se note el temblor de su adolorido cuerpo.

"¿Que esperas, Kardia? Tienes una misión que cumplir."

El aludido quiere protestar, pero conoce perfectamente esa mirada, sabe que no hay espacio para discutir.

"Cuídate, amigo."

Sin voltear a verlo, el Santo de Acuario sonríe discretamente. "Sálvala por mí, amigo."

Kardia corre, pero el Espectro alado lanza de nuevo su ataque.

"¡No te dejaré!"

El Santo de Escorpión se detiene y cruza los brazos al frente para detener el golpe, pero Degel llega a tiempo y levanta un escudo de hielo antes de que los golpeen, el impacto lanzándolo hacia atrás. Su espalda choca contra el cuerpo de Kardia, pero este se mantiene firme, y sujeta a su amigo, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. Sin voltear, Degel agradece el apoyo, su mirada aún fija en su contrincante.

"Te dije que yo sería tu oponente, Agaho. No me decepciones."

Pero el espectro solo sonríe.

"Muy bien, si es lo que deseas, prometo darte una muerte espantosamente dolorosa."

El peliverde se separa de su amigo, y con un asentimiento de la cabeza, repite la petición.

"Vete Kardia. Este espectro es mío."

El santo de Escorpión cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, mentalmente convenciéndose de que debe avanzar, de que debe confiar en su compañero, y corre en ayuda de la chica, pero al acercarse a ellos, el monstruoso espectro suelta la cintura de Elsa con una mano, asestándole un fuerte golpe al pecho del peliazul, mientras con la otra manaza aprieta la cintura de ella aun más fuerte para evitar que se vaya, enterrándole las uñas en el proceso. Elsa grita de dolor y a la vez de coraje al ver a su amigo estrellarse en los árboles cercanos mientras Stand se burla. La reina de las nieves hace un esfuerzo por liberarse y patea el Sapuris, obteniendo como respuesta más risotadas y que de la negra armadura salgan dos protrusiones más, que le sujetan ambas piernas. Elsa se retuerce tratando de liberarse, pero el hombretón la acerca a él, hablándole al oído.

"No tienes salvación, hermosura, ellos no pueden ayudarte. Serás mía antes de ser de nuestro señor Hades."

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Kardia sale disparado hacia él golpeándolo en un costado, Stand se tambalea, pero cuando el santo dorado se acerca para golpearlo una vez más, la manaza del espectro es más rápida y lo golpea de nuevo, estrellándolo contra otros árboles.

"Jajajaja, deberías de dejar de intentarlo, caballero."

Kardia se levanta lentamente, con una herida en la cabeza del que le brota sangre, empapando su cara y su armadura, pero muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción que irrita al gigante.

"Mejor piénsalo dos veces, espectro. Te acabo de enterrar las dos primeras agujas escarlata."

"La qué?" De pronto, un intenso dolor sale de su costado izquierdo, provocando que el hombre caiga de rodillas. "¿Que es esto? ¡¿Que me has hecho?!"

"Déjala ir o prepárate para morir como tu nombre: horriblemente." Kardia se acerca a ellos, pero en eso una segunda explosión envuelve el cuerpo de la Estrella Horrible en un fuego Violeta.

"!¿Pero qué…?!"

El espectro grita de dolor, al igual que Elsa, quien siente como sus muñecas se queman cuando el metal del Sapuris eleva la temperatura ante el fuego intenso. Pero también, es como si el grito le ayudara a concentrar su energía, ya que, desde todas las partes donde el espectro la está tocando, el incandescente metal se congela rápidamente, para después congelar la piel del hombretón, y convertirlo en segundos en una masa de hielo. Pero la reina de las nieves aún es prisionera, por lo que Kardia arremete contra el cuerpo congelado de un golpe, haciéndolo caer en pedazos y liberando finalmente a la albina, quien cae de rodillas al suelo. Kardia cae de rodillas también a su lado, inspeccionándola en busca de heridas.

"¿Estas bien?"

Elsa jadea, pero una sonrisa de suficiencia ilumina su rostro.

"¿Como lo hice?"

El escorpión dorado le sonríe también y luego silva como respuesta.

"Como siempre, eres toda una sorpresa. ¿Pero como lograste eso?"

Antes de que la albina pueda responder, Bruni sube a su hombro.

"El también sintió el asesinato del gigante, y nos dio alcance. Sólo tuve que explicarle lo que tenía que hacer."

"¡Chica inteligente! Aunque no era necesario, ya lo tenía en mis manos." el hombre le guiña un ojo, pero antes de que ella pueda responder, una segunda explosión llama su atención.

"¡Degel!"

Ambos corren a buscar a su amigo, quien, a pesar de la tormenta de nieve, se encuentra encerrado en un círculo de llamas, tosiendo y lanzando rayos congelantes a su alrededor para evitar que el círculo se cierre.

"¡Aguanta un momento! ¡Ya estamos aquí!"

"¡Olvídenlo! Aléjense lo más que puedan y traten de alejar a los gigantes y a la salamandra." Degel grita mientras el aro de fuego se cierra más sobre él.

Elsa grita, desesperada al ver que su nuevo amigo está a punto de ser derrotado. "¡Yo puedo ayudarte!"

En eso una bola de fuego se dirige a ellos, detenida de inmediato por una ráfaga helada creada por el peliverde desde su prisión púrpura.

"¡Kardia! ¡Libera a los gigantes y llévatela de aquí!"

"Eso si lo permito. Stand es un inútil por morir en sus manos, pero yo me encargaré de ustedes." Agaho vuela hacia ellos, creando sendas bolas de fuego en ambas manos, pero un anillo de cristal lo rodea, impidiendo sus movimientos. "¿pero que…?"

"¡Gran Koltsó!" Degel detiene al espectro en mitad del vuelo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. "¡Kardia! ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No aguantare mucho!"

"¡No! ¡Degel!"

Elsa trata de avanzar de nuevo para ayudar al caballero, pero Kardia la carga en vilo y corre hacia el otro lado.

"¡Basta! ¿Que haces? ¡Lo matarán!"

"Degel es más fuerte que eso."

La albina se revuelve en los brazos del hombre, pateando, golpeando su espalda, hasta que este se detiene súbitamente, y con un brazo aún sujetando a la joven, con el otro toma la caja de Acuario y la lanza lo más cerca posible de su compañero, para luego retomar su carrera desenfrenada hacia los gigantes. Pero Elsa no se rinde. Le jala el cabello fuertemente para luego morder su costado, acción que hace que el hombre trastabille, para dejarla caer en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Elsa?!"

La albina lo confronta, sobándose el trasero maltratado por la caída. "¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú?! ¿No vas a ayudar a tu amigo?"

Kardia se entristece ante las palabras. "Eso hago. Permito que se concentre en la lucha, mientras yo me aseguro de que lo que le importa esté bien y a salvo."

"¿Lo que…?" Las palabras le caen de sorpresa a la albina, dejándola sin habla, situación que el peliazul aprovecha para cargarla de nuevo y correr hacia su destino. Aunque en esta ocasión, la chica se muestra menos beligerante.

Mientras tanto, Degel se abre camino a través de las llamas para recuperar la armadura que ha caído a unos metros del aro de fuego; el metal dorado se ciñe a él tan pronto su cosmos la toca, pero de inmediato es de nuevo envuelto en el anillo de fuego purpúreo.

"Eres un ingenuo. El que portes la armadura no te servirá de nada."

Degel se yergue, orgulloso, la armadura dorada sobre sus hombros reflejando la luz del fuego a su alrededor.

"Te equivocas, significa que estamos peleando en condiciones iguales. Ya no te permitiré tomar ventaja."

Como respuesta, Agaho lanza una bola de fuego, y Degel por su parte lanza una ráfaga de polvo de diamantes que destruye el ataque y apaga el fuego a su paso, mientras el santo dorado concentra su cosmos y congela todo lo que tiene alrededor, apagando el círculo de fuego. En una fracción de segundo, voltea a ver a Elsa que ya esta con los gigantes, descongelándolos. La distracción le cuesta que Agaho se adelante con su ataque, el cual Degel apenas puede detener con su escudo de hielo.

"¿No te parece una falta de educación el distraerte tan seguido? De todas formas, no los verás caer en mis redes porque vas a morir antes que ellos." El espectro crea una enorme bola de fuego que lanza a su adversario, pero Degel brinca a tiempo para evitarlo, sin embargo, se da cuenta que la nevada que se estaba presentando y que le ayudaba a tener controlado el fuego secundario ha cesado, por lo que cada ataque que den los dos deteriora el bosque poco a poco, ante esto, se decide a una confrontación directa. Alrededor de sus puños crea unas mazas de hielo, lanzándose a golpear a su adversario quien logra esquivar el ataque.

"Jajajajaja ¿que es esto? ¿Un mano a mano entre tu y yo? Jajajaja ¡eso sí que es poco ortodoxo! Pero esta bien, caballero. Veremos quién es más poderoso, si el fuego o el hielo." Al decir esto, Agaho enciende sus puños con poderosas llamas púrpura, y lanza golpes contra su oponente. Elsa logra escucharlos, recordando que Degel mismo había comentado que no es hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que sale corriendo en ayuda de su amigo, pero Kardia la detiene aprisionándole una muñeca.

"¡Déjame! ¡Quiero ayudar! ¡Puedo ayudar!"

Pero él la toma de la otra muñeca y la obliga a verlo a los ojos.

"Si realmente quieres ayudarlo deja que despliegue todo su poder. Lo que él necesita ahora es saber que ni tú ni tus espíritus están cerca de su alcance. Por favor, entiéndelo."

Elsa titubea, pero finalmente comprende los sentimientos del hombre y asiente la cabeza. Kardia suelta sus muñecas despacio, dudando, pero en cuanto la libera, Elsa corre a rescatar a los gigantes del hielo que los aprisiona y ordenarles se alejen, mientras Kardia se queda con ella, apretando los dientes a ver a su amigo siendo golpeado por puños incandescentes.

"Sólo un poco más Degel… resiste sólo un poco más."

Degel se mueve lo más rápido que puede, pero su contrincante evidentemente está mejor preparado para este tipo de combate, pues ya ha recibido varios puñetazos, además de que el dolor de sus heridas lo enlentece. Cada vez que Degel da un golpe en el Sapuris, congelando la armadura, su enemigo le regresa tres, incrementando la temperatura del sagrado metal, haciéndolo sudar y gemir del dolor.

"Vamos muchachos…" Degel inhala en el momento que una de sus rodillas toca el suelo, consecuencia de un puñetazo en la cara, detenido de quemarlo solo por el casco dorado que trae puesto. El hombre se levanta pesadamente y regresa el favor a su enemigo, congelando su casco y destrozándolo, pero en lugar de caer, el hombre se ríe a carcajadas y suelta un gancho en la barbilla del peliverde que le rompe el labio y lo hace trastabillar hacia atrás. Agaho se ríe.

"Bien, ya me divertí bastante, caballero. Ahora sí acabaré contigo."

El espectro bate las alas y se eleva por los aires, rodeando su cuerpo de fuego y preparándose para él mismo convertirse en una bala incandescente. Degel se da cuenta que ya no tiene tiempo y voltea a ver a Kardia, quien entiende el mensaje, carga en vilo a la reina de las nieves y sale corriendo con ella lo más lejos posible. Degel asiente, se yergue una ves más y junta sus manos por arriba de su cabeza, preparado para el siguiente ataque. Agaho sonríe.

"Entiendo, este también será tu último golpe, ¿verdad? Bien caballero, hagámoslo. Te veré en el infierno."

Agaho se lanza sobre el santo dorado, quien arroja su poder máximo, la ejecución Aurora, y se escucha una explosión al chocar ambos poderes. Kardia se detiene y se hinca, abrazando a la chica para protegerla con su cuerpo, en el momento que una poderosa ráfaga de viento helado lo golpea, casi lanzándolo de su lugar; pero el caballero resiste el embate y la ráfaga pasa a su lado. Kardia sabe que su armadura se ha congelado, pero también sabe que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para evitar lo peor del ataque. Después de unos segundos, cuando todo parece en silencio, el peliazul levanta la cabeza con esfuerzo, notando la capa gruesa de hielo que cubre su cuerpo, y abre los ojos para ver que todo el lugar está cubierto por una densa capa de nieve. Baja la mirada para descubrir a la albina encogida en sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" el peliazul pregunta, y es como si la despertara de un letargo, porque en ese momento la joven se levanta de un salto y ve alrededor de ella, hasta encontrar un humo blanco y denso en el lugar donde antes habían estado combatiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin prestar atención al santo de Escorpión, corre hacia el lugar, hasta que una silueta mal dibujada sale del humo, caminando lentamente.

"Degel!"

La sonrisa de la albina no puede ser más brillante mientras corre desesperada a darle alcance al hombre. Degel arrastra los pies, apenas logra mantenerse erguido, la sangre emana libre desde su labio y su sien, y tiene manchas de sangre, quemaduras y heridas por todos lados, pero no puede evitar que su rostro se ilumine con una enorme sonrisa al ver la silueta de la reina albina corriendo hacia él. Al llegar a su altura Elsa se detiene a dos pasos del hombre, aterrada de ver su estado, y se cubre los labios con ambas manos mientras gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

"Oh… Degel…"

Lenta y dolorosamente, el caballero levanta una mano, para suavemente posarla en la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar secarle una lágrima.

"Elsa… me alegra que estés bien…"

Sin poder contenerse más, la albina se arroja a los brazos del peliverde, llorando abiertamente, y en ese gesto deja salir toda su angustia, dolor, desesperación, terror y furia, mientras es cálidamente acogida en los fuertes brazos de uno de sus protectores.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

A/N: ¡espero que les haya gustado! Ya sé que es un capítulo muy largo, pero pues, creo que me emocioné, jejeje. Había pensado partirlo a la mitad y dejarlos de nuevo en un cliffhanger, pero me gustó tanto el final (al menos a mí), que no quise quitarles eso. ¡Espero que no los haya hecho sufrir mucho! Ya me empezarán a conocer, que soy un poco sádica, mis personajes son trapeados con el piso casi constantemente, pero lo que me gusta de ellos es que siempre se levantan. El efecto Ave-Fénix, jejeje.

Es todo un placer recibir sus comentarios, y la verdad es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, ¡por favor no se detengan! ¡Un enorme abrazo a Aletuki y Serena Saori! ¡Me encantan sus comentarios, son como combustible para la inspiración!


	6. Helado Corazón

Cosmos congelado capitulo 6

Después de recrear a los corceles de hielo (afortunadamente el agua tiene memoria), y de asegurarse de que las heridas de Degel no eran graves, (de acuerdo con él, pues Elsa seguía pensando que debían reposar o por lo menos hacerle una camilla), los tres cabalgan hacia Arendelle. Estaba entrada la tarde, y ya habían logrado alcanzar el mar hacia el fiordo, por lo que Elsa decide tomar la ruta más rápida, aún preocupada por la resistencia del de cabello turquesa, así que, tomando ventaja del poder de Nokk, los tres cabalgan sobre las tranquilas aguas del fiordo, Nokk permitiendo que sus "hermanos" congelados corran sobre el agua como si de suelo firme se tratara, lo que deja fascinados a los dos caballeros. Kardia, principalmente, grita, espoleando el caballo, y suelta las riendas, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los costados, al sentir la emoción de la carrera.

"¡Esto es magnífico!"

Elsa solo ríe, satisfecha de poder ofrecer tal felicidad a sus nuevos amigos. Pero, aunque se ve que Degel también lo está disfrutando, su semblante sigue siendo más bien serio, y quizá hasta preocupado. Por enésima vez la albina voltea a verlo de reojo, vigilante de su estado de salud, pero, por enésima vez, olvida su preocupación al ver los pequeños detalles de su fisionomía que la distraen: su quijada cuadrada que lo hace ver tan varonil, su mirada seria pero de largas pestañas. Si permite que su vista se pierda un poco más abajo, también puede ver que las ropas de Degel están casi hechas girones, dejándole ver atisbos de músculos rígidos y bien formados, y Elsa se pregunta de nuevo, si el cuerpo de Degel es parecido al que ella pudo ver de Kardia. Por primera vez acepta que la vista del peliazul fue, después de todo, una agradable revelación. También es una revelación reconocer la sensación tan intensa que la estremece las veces en que el santo de Acuario la ha tocado, creando en ella una emoción desconocida, pero deliciosa y placentera, y se sorprende al reconocer la paz que experimenta al sentirse envuelta en sus brazos… tanto así, que no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo la abrazará de nuevo; y como dirigidos por un magneto, sus ojos azules encuentran una vez más los músculos definidos de los brazos de Degel.

"Estoy muy bien, ¿sabes?"

"¿P-Perdón?" La albina parpadea varias veces llena de incredulidad. ¡No puede creer lo que el peliverde acaba de decir! Pero tampoco podría estar más de acuerdo…

"Dije que estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte por mi ni vigilarme a cada momento."

"¡Ah! No!... yo…"

La albina se sonroja profundamente, pero no comenta más, contenta de que el hombre piense que su escrutinio es por preocupación y no por lo que realmente es. Esta a punto de contestar cuando Kardia regresa al lado de ellos.

"No debes de preocuparte por mi amigo, él es rudo y muy resistente, y para demostrártelo vamos a echar una carrera hasta el castillo."

"No creo que sea muy inteligente…"

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas llorón y alcánzame!"

Kardia sale disparado hacia el castillo y, para su sorpresa, Degel espolea el caballo, casi enojado, mientras su compañero grita de emoción al ver que su reto es aceptado. Elsa solo niega con la cabeza.

"Hombres…"

EL sol empieza a ponerse ya, y su luz ilumina el castillo con un tono naranja que pareciera de ensueño. Aún cuando Kardia esta ganando, Degel pierde la concentración ante tal belleza, permitiendo que sus ojos absorban la maravilla que tiene enfrente, la luz del sol reflejándose en el fiordo y cegándolo por un momento. Degel levanta la mano para cubrirse los ojos, y al bajarla, nota que empieza a tener vista de túnel: se empieza a formar una oscuridad en la periferia de su mirada, de manera que sólo puede ver el castillo y su cegadora luz, los que después comienzan a verse borrosos, como si una neblina oscura los ocultara.

"No…"

Antes de que se de cuenta, el hombre no puede ver nada más, y sus sentidos se apagan.

"¡Degel!" Elsa es la primera en notar que el hombre está a punto de caer en el mar, por lo que fuerza a Nokk a ir más rápido.

Pero antes de que el santo dorado caiga a las aguas del fiordo, Gale llega al rescate, envolviéndolo en hojas y manteniéndolo flotando, en lo que Elsa llega a su lado y crea una camilla flotante, la cual fija al caballo de nieve de Degel. Kardia finalmente se da cuenta que su compañero no está con el, y al voltear a ver al peliverde atendido por la joven, obliga a su corcel a dar la vuelta y los alcanza en ese momento, alarmado.

"¿Que pasó?"

"¿Tú que crees que pasó? ¡Que yo tenía razón!" Elsa lo reprende, enojada al ver el estado de su amigo, mientras asegura al santo de Acuario en el helado bote. "Es demasiado esfuerzo para las heridas de Degel y tú lo empujaste a sus límites. ¿Que no conoces a tu compañero?"

"Pero el dijo que estaba bien…"

"Pues mintió. ¿Como no te diste cuenta?"

"Degel nunca miente…"

"En ese caso es mucho peor, porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de sus heridas."

Mientras discuten, una figura pelirroja los observa desde el castillo. Anna ha recibido el mensaje de su hermana que llevaría invitados a comer, y se preocupó de que estuvieran tardando tanto, por lo que, en su aproximadamente veinteava salida a ver si llegaban, se da cuenta de la caída de uno de los jinetes, y aunque respira con tranquilidad al ver que no se trataba de su hermana, de todos modos mueve a su personal para ayudar.

"¡Pronto! Traigan una camilla, preparen la enfermería para recibir a un invitado y manden por el médico. No sé que tenga esa persona, pero para haberse caído, seguramente no es nada leve; necesitamos estar listos."

"¡Si su majestad!" el grupo de sirvientes sale corriendo a obedecer mientras Anna baja a toda velocidad a recibir a su hermana.

Una vez que el grupo llega a orillas del fiordo, Elsa Salta del lomo de Nokk y corre a revisar a Degel, quien empieza a recobrar el sentido, sin embargo, nota que Kardia también baja de un salto, en alerta y con una mirada agresiva al ver a un grupo de gente correr hacia ellos. La joven corre a interponerse entre el caballero y su gente, poniendo ambas palmas en el pecho para detenerlo.

"Tranquilo, es mi hermana y nuestro séquito. Debieron haberse dado cuenta de que traemos una camilla."

Sin esperar respuesta, se hinca a ver al de cabello turquesa, y al tocarle la frente nota que se encuentra muy caliente.

"Tiene fiebre…"

"Como es eso posible?" Cuestiona Kardia, sintiéndose entre asustado y culpable. "se supone que debería estar frío todo el tiempo."

"No soy médico, pero… hasta donde yo sé, las grandes quemaduras pueden darte mucha fiebre." Finalmente, la comitiva los alcanza, sin hacer muchos aspavientos por los caballos helados, ya que están más que acostumbrados a las creaciones fantásticas de su reina. La primera en llegar a ellos es Anna, quien se arroja a los brazos de su hermana. La albina la abraza con fuerza, tratando de fundir su angustia en ese gesto, pero se recupera pronto. Hay cosas que apremian.

"Kardia, ella es mi hermana Anna, la Reina de Arendelle."

Por un momento el peliazul se queda anonadado ante la presencia de la soberana, pues no solo es parecida a su hermana, sino que además, poseedora de una gran belleza, pues si bien es indiscutible que Elsa es la más hermosa de las dos, la belleza de Anna está impregnada de calidez y fuerza, con un toque de rebeldía, lo que hace que a Kardia se le acelere el corazón. Después de unos segundos el joven santo se recupera de su sorpresa y, tratando de compensar sus faltas previas con la albina, el peliazul resiste su naturaleza rebelde y trata de imitar a Degel, por lo que hace una profunda reverencia y toma de la mano a la reina, dándole un discreto beso en los nudillos.

"Kardia de Escorpión a sus servicios, su majestad."

"Mucho gusto." Anna por su parte acepta el gesto pero lo ve con una mirada de incredulidad al darse cuenta del estado de las visitas que ha traído su hermana.

"El que está herido es su hermano Degel." La albina continua, señalando la camilla de hielo donde descansa el santo dorado. Ante la presentación Kardia levanta una ceja pero la albina niega discretamente con la cabeza. Ya habrá tiempo para explicar, a ella le urge que empiecen a atender al caballero herido. "por favor, hermana, no son sólo mis amigos e invitados, Degel y Kardia me han protegido durante el viaje desde el Bosque Encantado, y él se encuentra herido y con muchas quemaduras por mi culpa. Necesito que los atiendan."

La reina entiende, y ordena lo conducente. "por supuesto, Elsa, el médico está en camino. Tu… amigo será atendido como el invitado Real que es."

Cuando empiezan a llevarse la camilla, Elsa respira más aliviada, pero en el momento que pasan a su lado, la mano de Degel aprisiona su muñeca, haciéndola encogerse de dolor. Unos ojos verde-esmeralda la ven con gran ansiedad.

"Elsa… no te vayas…"

El tono de voz se oye tan suplicante, tan raro en un hombre como él, que Elsa esta segura que está delirando por la fiebre tan alta. Sin soltarse, la Albina se inclina sobre él y, posando su palma sobre el pecho casi desnudo del herido, provoca que un aire helado lo envuelva, bajando su temperatura.

"Estarás bien. No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado sin ustedes; te prometo que yo iré por ti en un momento más." Ella le susurra tiernamente, y el hombre se relaja sólo un poco, dejándose llevar, y disminuye la presión de su agarre, lo que permite que sus dedos vayan desde la muñeca hasta los dedos helados de ella, como si se negara a dejarla ir totalmente, hasta que finalmente la suelta. El gesto le comprime el pecho de una manera extraña a la reina de las nieves, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más, su hermana carraspea, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que tu otro amigo también necesita atención. Trae un buen golpe en la cabeza y algunas magulladuras."

Kardia se sonroja al ser el centro de atención de las dos bellezas.

"Nah! Para nada, yo estoy muy bien, gracias."

Pero la reina pelirroja insiste. "puedo ordenar que te lleven la comida a la enfermería. El día de hoy se cocinó un cordero delicioso."

Como se esperaba, los ojos de Kardia se iluminaron de alegría. "Bueno… en ese caso tengo entendido que no puedo hacer un desaire a una reina. Además, No puedo abandonar a mi amigo, por lo que gratamente acepto el regalo en la enfermería, su Majestad."

Y haciendo una reverencia, el joven se dirige a paso veloz a alcanzar a su amigo. Las dos hermanas se quedan solas, riendo suavemente de las acciones del peliazul.

"Ese fue un movimiento muy inteligente. Te estás haciendo una reina muy sabia."

"Cuando tienes un novio así de fornido, te enteras que los hombres jóvenes tienen que comer casi cada hora, por lo que ofrecer comida se vuelve un arma muy poderosa a tu favor."

La joven reina le guiñe un ojo a la otra, quien se carcajea de la inusitada sabiduría de su hermana pequeña.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta. Por cierto, ¿donde esta el fornido novio y su fornido reno?"

"El fornido, y guapo novio, está en su viaje semanal de tres días para recolectar hielo y venderlo."

"Pero… ¿no le tocaba en tres días más hacer ese viaje? Apenas hace dos días me visitó." Una mirada traviesa hace que la albina ría nuevamente. "¿Lo hiciste que adelantara sus días?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! El te adora y yo lo amo, pero hace bastante tiempo que no pasamos momentos juntas solo tu y yo. E incluso convencí a Olaf de que lo acompañara. Ya sabes, necesitaban su tiempo a solas también."

"¿Un momento hombre-muñeco?"

Esta vez es Anna quien ríe a carcajadas. "¡Si lo pones así, se oye muy retorcido!"

Elsa ríe, pero luego baja la cabeza. "Entonces soy yo quien lo hecho a perder…"

"No me hagas eso," Anna toma a la Elsa de la barbilla, obligándola a que la vea a los ojos, "tu siempre te sientes culpable de todo. Yo sabía de antemano que traerías visita, pero también se que no estarás con ellos siempre, y en cambio podremos estar un poco más tu y yo."

"Parece que lo tienes muy bien pensado."

La pelirroja sonríe, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Anna abraza a la albina con fuerza.

"Pude notar tu cuerpo temblar cuando te abracé, y noté también que traes esas muñecas lastimadas." Elsa quiere protestar pero Anna la toma de las manos antes de que oculte la evidencia. "Te conozco, y se que pondrás la atención de tus amigos antes que te curen a ti, no voy a regañarte ni obligarte a nada, pero me tienes que prometer que hoy mismo irás a que te atiendan a ti también. ¿Hermana que ha pasado? ¿Por que de pronto necesitas protectores en el Bosque Encantado y por que ellos están así? ¿De que horrores te han tenido que salvar que han terminado tan heridos?"

Elsa baja la mirada. "¿Recuerdas que alguna vez le prometí a Olaf que no habría más aventuras que nos lleven al borde de la muerte?"

"Si claro."

"Creo que tendré que romper esa promesa. Acompáñame a caminar. Es todo un relato que debes escuchar."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

De camino de regreso al castillo, las hermanas están riendo y bromeando de las aventuras que ambas han tenido, una vez que dejaron a un lado el relato de la batalla y la angustia más reciente. En eso son alcanzadas por una de las mucamas del castillo.

"¡Sus Majestades! Por favor, se les requiere urgente en la enfermería."

"¿Pasa algo Marie?"

"Son los invitados de su Majestad…" la joven jadea de la carrera, tratando de recuperar el aire, "ellos… ellos están…"

Anna quiere preguntar más, pero al ver la cara de angustia de la jovencita, Elsa sale corriendo al lugar, dejando atrás a su hermana, y acelerando aún más el paso al escuchar el estrépito que hacen cosas cayéndose y vidrios rompiéndose dentro de la pequeña estancia. Cuando entra, alcanza a ver a Kardia asestando un puñetazo en la cara de un Degel sin camisa, quien se tambalea hacia atrás, chocando contra la vitrina del material de curación, el cual cae en medio de tremendo escándalo.

"¡Basta Kardia!" la rubia se interpone entre ellos, mirando fijamente al peliazul mientras lo detiene con ambas manos antes de que aseste el segundo golpe. "Degel está herido, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? ¡¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?!"

"¿Conmigo, su majestad? ¡Es este hombre que se atreve a tirar su vida de esta forma!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Cállate, Kardia!" Degel se ha incorporado y arremete contra su compañero, pero Elsa, aprovechando que se encuentra en medio de los dos y que el de cabellos turquesa se ha recargado en ella para fulminar con la mirada a su amigo, empuja con su espalda el cuerpo de Degel hacia atrás, obligándolo a ponerse contra la pared.

"¡Por supuesto que no me pienso callar!" el peliazul grita a todo pulmón, acusando al otro santo dorado. "Dile a esta mujer, a aquella que quieres proteger, la realidad de tu situación. ¡Dile a los ojos que deseas morir más pronto de lo que te toca!"

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Guarda silencio, Kardia!"

De nuevo Degel da un paso hacia adelante, mas que dispuesto a regresar el golpe, pero de nuevo Elsa ejerce presión hacia atrás con su cuerpo, obligando al caballero a pegarse a la pared. La Reina de las Nieves puede sentirlo, el poder de los músculos desnudos del pecho de Degel pegados a la espalda de ella, y entiende lo fácil que sería para el hombre desembarazarse de un cuerpo tan frágil como el suyo. Pero por alguna razón, aunque lo puede sentir temblando de rabia, obedece las órdenes silenciosas de ella y restringe sus movimientos voluntariamente. Elsa aprovecha eso, y esta vez toma las muñecas del beligerante varón, posándolas a ambos lados. Se impresiona al ver que Degel, con su gran altura y su imponente cuerpo, sumado a su estado de agitación, aún así se mueve dócil bajo los movimientos de ella.

"¡No, Degel! ¡Deja que Elsa sepa cuantos de nuestros compañeros han muerto en esta guerra! ¿Te los cuento? Albafica, Aldebaran, Asmita, Manigoldo, El Cid, el Patriarca … sin contar a los que son de menor rango y han muerto a montones, ¡ni a los que morirán en los siguientes días! Y a pesar de su sacrificio, hete aquí, peleando sin protección, sin la más mínima precaución, arriesgando tu vida de una forma tonta e inútil, ¡y dejándome a mí la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella!"

Degel vuelve a querer avanzar, lleno de ira, pero de nuevo el cuerpo de Elsa lo empuja hacia atrás, por lo que él también grita a todo pulmón reclamando a su compañero de armas.

"¡La única razón por la que estas enojado es porque no pudiste pelear, Kardia! ¡Estas furioso porque no pudiste enterrar esa orgullosa aguja escarlata en nadie! ¡Deja de regañarme a mi y acepta que todo tu berrinche es porque no fuiste tú quien se arriesgó estúpidamente!"

"¡Eres un idiota, Degel!" El joven grita con tanta fuerza que se escucha como su voz se corta. "Morir es mi mas grande deseo, ¿pero sabes cual es mi otro deseo? es que tú vivas, ¡pedazo de inútil! Y si sigues así, dentro del grupo que sobreviva esta guerra Santa, seguramente no estarás tú. ¿Y sabes que? ¡Ya no me importa!"

Con eso, el hombre se da media vuelta y sale dando pisoteadas y bufando, su mirada fija al frente sin voltear a ver a nadie… excepto a un par de ojos verdes que lo miran, cargados de emoción, entre miedo y comprensión. Kardia hace como que no vio a la reina de Arendelle, pero ella ha presenciado todo, incluyendo la manera tan valiente en que su hermana se arriesgó para defender al caballero herido, que si bien no es raro en Elsa arriesgar su integridad por alguien más, sí lo es hacerlo con tanto fervor; por su parte la pelirroja había agarrado un palo de escoba dispuesta a golpear a alguno de los hombres, en caso de ver a Elsa en peligro, pero de lo que presencia ahora no sabe que pensar.

Elsa aún tiene su cuerpo contra el del hombre, los dos respirando de forma agitada después del altercado, pero no se han movido de esa posición. Degel, avergonzado, baja un poco la cabeza, y ahora los cabellos color turquesa cubren la mitad de la cara de él, cubren parte del cuerpo de ella… se hace un silencio entre los dos, roto de forma súbita por la pregunta que encierra el miedo de la albina.

"¿Es cierto eso, Degel? ¿Es cierto que la mayoría de ustedes morirá?"

Degel inclina aún más la cabeza, haciendo que su mejilla roce la de ella, buscando su calor y quizá, su comprensión. Ese movimiento confirma los pensamientos de ella, y Elsa aprieta con más fuerza las muñecas de él, tratando de ser fuerte ante la respuesta.

"Lo siento, Elsa. Es… ese es nuestro destino…"

"Entonces… cuando te vayas de aquí… será para buscar la muerte? ¿Si sobrevives aquí, la siguiente misión seguro te matará? ¿No hay… no hay nada que se pueda hacer para impedirlo?" la albina pelea contra el dolor que le oprime el pecho, pues el silencio de él es aun más sofocante. Su pecho le grita que no es justo, y sus ojos están a punto de llenarse de lágrimas ante la idea de que se pierdan vidas así, de perder tan violentamente a alguien que se ha vuelto valioso para ella, pero juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la antigua reina de Arendelle lo reprime. Elsa quiere salir corriendo de ahí, correr hacia Atohalan, olvidar esta sensación sofocante y a este mundo violento y cruel, y no volver jamás… pero se siente tan bien la presión del cuerpo de él sobre su espalda, el calor que emana del contacto con su piel… la reconforta tanto el sentirlo tan cerca, que no quiere dejar ir la sensación. Así que eleva su mano derecha, para colocar la palma sobre la mejilla de él y acercarlo más a su piel, mientras él aprovecha que le ha liberado una muñeca, colocando su mano sobre la cintura de ella, para presionarla más contra si mismo. También él puede sentir la tranquilidad que crea en su corazón el contacto con ella, y quiere aprovechar cada segundo, porque ambos saben que podría ser el último. Por lo que así permanecen unos momentos más, buscando la sensación de confort y seguridad que el contacto con el otro les brinda, aun cuando sea un confort efímero y una falsa seguridad. Por ahora es todo lo que tienen.

La reina de Arendelle observa la posición tan íntima que guardan los dos, y se da cuenta que esta invadiendo un momento muy personal, por lo que lo más silenciosamente posible, deja la escoba y sale hacia el jardín, con la certeza de que la necesitan en otro lugar, y sus pasos la dirigen hacia un árbol donde esta segura que se dirigió el peliazul, en su afán de encontrar un buen sitio para pensar.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

A/N: okay… mucho Angst… sorry, pero me encantó la idea de que ellos vivan esa terrible y exhilarante adicción al contacto y la cercanía de la persona que amas… espero no haberme pasado. Y sip, a Degel le toca sufrir un poco más, pero consideren que Kardia también está sufriendo, pues se prometió a si mismo cuidar a su amigo, y le está fallando un poco…

Por cierto, les comento que, gracias a un bello comentario que hizo Serena Saori, agregué una escena de batalla de Elsa al inicio del fic, en el primer capítulo. Está chiquita y no tiene mucho angst, pero me gustó, y ojalá les guste también. ¿Que por qué lo hice? Porque mis historias generalmente están llenas de batallas y sangre y violencia y dolor… y lo del ave fénix. Y pues, si bien esta es mi primera más bien romántica, tengo que imprimirle algo de mi. Espero sea de su agrado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Siempre me hacen muy feliz!


	7. Romper el Hielo

Cosmos Congelado capítulo 7.

Anna se dirige despacio hacia el manzanar que se encuentra en el centro del jardín principal. No sabe si debería intervenir, pues realmente no conoce a estos muchachos, sin embargo, hay dos cosas que la obligan a caminar hacia adelante: su hermana definitivamente está involucrada emocionalmente con al menos uno de ellos, por lo que su bienestar bien podría significar el bienestar de Elsa. Y… nunca ha podido quedarse sentada cuando alguien está sufriendo, y seguramente esta no será la excepción. Tomando en cuenta esto, Anna camina con paso más firme, más decidida. En cuanto llega al manzanar se alegra al ver la silueta del Santo Dorado de Escorpión dibujada en una de las ramas altas del árbol, ¡sabía que le atinaría si apostaba por el manzanar como buen sitio para ocultarse! Anna sonríe, parece que no ha perdido su toque.

Kardia, acostado sobre la rama más gruesa y con los pies sobre el tronco, avienta una manzana hacia arriba, para después darle una mordida y seguirla aventando, mientras piensa mil improperios dirigidos hacia el caballero de Acuario.

"¿Verdad que es un excelente árbol? De niña siempre me subía aquí cada vez que mis padres me regañaban, pero sobretodo cada vez que Elsa no contestaba mi llamado. Es un árbol muy sabio. Da buenos consejos."

Kardia se sobresalta tanto que casi cae de su rama, y se sorprende aún más al ver que la reina se quita la capa y, sin mayores dificultades, se sube a la rama de al lado; en ocasiones, y para diversión del peliazul, durante el esfuerzo de subir pierde toda la gracia que su estatus de realeza exige. El joven sonríe, hasta que recuerda el motivo de su estancia ahí, recuperando su gesto de enojo.

"Su Majestad disculpará, en un momento me bajo de su árbol."

"¡Oh no! Por favor, acompáñame un rato más."

Haciendo un mohín para ocultar su placer, Kardia acepta y se recarga de nuevo, aunque empieza a sentirse incómodo: sus ojos no pueden dejar de ver a la pelirroja, sus hermosos cabellos de un vivo color, sus largas piernas en ocasiones descubiertas por sus movimientos, sus deliciosos labios… por lo que de vez en cuando gruñe, obligándose a sí mismo a desviar la mirada. Anna, inconsciente del sufrimiento del caballero, continúa parloteando mientras encuentra un lugar cómodo.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado, pensé que te sentirías muy solo aquí arriba."

"La verdad preferiría estar solo."

"¡Pfft, claro que no! A nadie le gusta estar solo."

"Su Majestad, debería salir un poco del castillo para ver que es todo lo contrario."

"Jajajaja, ¡mi novio solía decir eso todo el tiempo! ¿sabes? Y por favor, deja ya eso de 'su Majestad', me haces sentir vieja y, además, los amigos de mi hermana también son mis amigos."

"¡¿Tienes novio?!" A pesar de que su exclamación la sobresalta, la reina se sonríe al ver con qué facilidad el caballero ha perdido las buenas maneras. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más ante el recuerdo del rubio, llegando a ser la más brillante que el Santo Dorado ha visto, dejándolo embelesado… y más deprimido a la vez.

"Así es, comprometidos de hecho. Kristoff es mi amor, un gran muchacho; estoy segura de que serán buenos amigos también en cuanto lo conozcas."

"Pues… muchas felicidades, supongo." El Santo dorado no puede evitar sentirse más enojado a cada minuto.

"¿Supones?"

"Bueno… eso de tener a la misma persona contigo todos los días por el resto de tu vida, debe ser… muy deprimente."

"¡Claro que no! ¡El amor verdadero es así! Eres feliz con sólo tener a la persona al lado, sientes que no necesitas más."

"No lo creo." Él insiste, dispuesto a romper la burbuja de la joven. "Para mí que son sólo historias o exageraciones. Porque debe llegar un momento en que te hartes. O bien empiezas a conocer como es la persona en realidad, sus malos hábitos y lo que tienen de diferente y finalmente decepcionarte. O mejor, te cambia por un modelo más joven y bella y ya."

Iba a contestar, enfurecida ante una opinión tan horrible y pesimista del amor, pero se obliga a recordarse a sí misma el motivo de su visita.

"Vaya. Sí que tu hermano te hizo enojar."

"¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado!" Kardia levanta la voz cuando la pelirroja le recuerda su emoción previa. "¡Degel es un estúpido que sólo piensa en sí mismo, sin importarle qué haré yo cuando él se muera! ¡Y no es mi hermano!"

"Pero… Elsa dijo…"

"No se por que ella te dijo algo así, pero no somos hermanos. ¡Ni siquiera es mi amigo!"

Anna no sabe que pensar. Elsa jamás le mentiría, y él está siendo muy grosero con ella… pero la joven reina suspira, tratando de tener paciencia, ver las cosas como son, y no por lo que aparentan. Es evidente que el santo de Escorpión sufre, pero se niega a aceptarlo, y ella suspira de frustración ante tal problema. ¿Qué haría Olaf en estos momentos?

"Elsa… parece apreciar mucho a tu… conocido."

Después del arrebato, Kardia exhala profundo. "No se de los sentimientos de ella, pero sí te puedo decir que el estúpido de Degel está completamente vuelto de cabeza por tu hermana. Y me alegra, a ver si mejora su actitud con eso."

"¿Por eso lo confrontaste a que le dijera a Elsa? ¿Es cierto eso de que quiere morirse pronto?"

Kardia titubea, y la pelirroja se da cuenta.

"¿Alguna vez él dijo abiertamente que quería morirse?"

"Pues… no." El peliazul se pone rojo… "Bueno… no lo dijo como tal, pero… ¡pero no necesitaba decirlo! Su actitud habla por él."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues… verás, después de que se enteró de que la señorita Serafina falleció, Degel, mi usualmente prudente y tranquilo amigo, empezó a ofrecerse a todas las misiones más peligrosas, incluso hubo una en que regresó de ver a la Sombra de Géminis casi tan maltratado como ahora. Por eso me enojé tanto. Él experimentó y casi muere en esa batalla tan difícil, superándolo sólo porque Defteros lo ayudó, ¡y traía puesta la maldita armadura! ¡¿Y el condenado se atreve a pelear sin ella confrontando un peligro igual?! ¡Aargh! ¡¿No está como para golpearlo?!"

Anna estuvo atenta todo el tiempo a los aspavientos del caballero, y su mirada se endulza al reconocerse a sí misma en su enojo.

"¿Me permites compartirte algo? Elsa es mi única hermana, y yo la adoro. Pero… no entiendo por qué, es muy insegura de sí misma a pesar de ser la persona tan impresionante que es… y eso me exaspera. Pero me enfurece todavía más que se expone a muchos riesgos, tratando de proteger a todos, buscando cargar ella sola el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ¡y eso me desespera muchísimo! Porque no me permite ayudarla, porque siempre me hace a un lado por pelear ella sola esas batallas."

"¡Eso! ¡Exacto!" Kardia brinca de emoción, al encontrar sus emociones explicadas tan perfectamente en palabras. "¡Es lo que me desespera de Degel! ¡Desde aquella vez, siempre quiere ir él solo!"

"¿Verdad que esa actitud te hace enojar mucho?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Como para poder golpearlo en ese momento, para poder descargar todo tu coraje y frustración?"

"¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!" Es evidente que el Santo Dorado no cabe en sí mismo de la emoción.

Anna ríe. Es extremadamente raro verse a sí misma haciendo esos berrinches, como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo. Uno muy atractivo, por cierto. "La verdad te envidio."

La súbita y franca frase lo hace titubear. "¿Ah sí? ¿Por que?"

"Porque me siento tan furiosa cada vez que Elsa me hace a un lado, arriesgándose tontamente, que siempre me muero de las ganas de darle una bofetada, y pensándolo en retrospectiva, se debió haber sentido fantástico el golpe que le diste a tu compañero por tratarte así."

Kardia sonríe maliciosamente, estirándose cuan largo es… lo que le permite a Anna tener un atisbo de un fantástico abdomen el momento en que su camisola se sube un poco más de lo debido. La reina se sonroja y se obliga a ver a los ojos al peliazul.

"Sí… se lo tenía merecido por andar tomando riesgos tan estúpidamente, y aún más por lo que me dijo."

"Realmente te importa él, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi amigo! Mi mejor y único amigo que tengo en el Santuario, él es… casi como un hermano." Kardia baja la voz ante tal aseveración, porque ahora sabe que es cierto, y que Elsa nunca mintió. Por muchas que sean las diferencias en sus personalidades, Kardia ve al caballero de Acuario como su hermano, pues desde que se conocieron, siempre han andado juntos, apoyándose mutuamente. Contra su voluntad, el pensamiento lo hace sonreír. Anna asiente, comprendiendo.

"Pero entonces no es que se quiera morir, ¿verdad?"

Kardia exhala, su mirada triste. "Como te dije, le dolió mucho la muerte de la señorita Serafina, y a veces me da la impresión de que se arriesga de más para castigarse a sí mismo por su muerte. Pero él no está acostumbrado a las batallas directas, su manera de pelear siempre ha sido con sus libros, con sus conocimientos. Es tan inteligente que en cuanto tuvo edad, se volvió uno de los principales consejeros del Patriarca, ¿sabes? y siempre a la derecha de Sísifo… pero ahora… Mi esperanza es que lo que siente por tu hermana sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresarle la intención de sobrevivir la guerra."

"¿Él… la quería mucho? ¿A esta señorita que dices?"

Kardia sólo encoge los hombros. "Me imagino que sí. Ella era su amiga de la infancia, perderla sin poder despedirse lo golpeó mucho."

"Entiendo…" Por alguna razón, Anna se siente como una intrusa en los sentimientos del santo de Acuario, por lo que cambia el hilo de la conversación. "Entonces… es cierto eso de que podrían morir?"

A pesar del tema, el joven sonríe maliciosamente. "Es una guerra, su Majestad, en la guerra siempre hay guerreros muertos; y casi como tradición, de los 180 que somos inicialmente durante las Guerras Santas, sólo sobreviven dos o tres caballeros, que transmitirán el conocimiento a las siguientes generaciones. Entonces, sí, las posibilidades de morir son muy altas para ambos. Pero ahora que él sabe que puede estar mejor, tengo fe de que buscará ganar sin tener que sacrificarse estúpidamente. Si todo sale bien, él tendrá un lugar a donde llegar, a alguien que lo está esperando. Es motivo suficiente para querer sobrevivir."

"Esa guerra de la que me hablas… ¿me puedes contar más? ¿Y que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?"

Kardia se queda serio, pero decide que es lo mejor, ser honesto con la reina. Después de todo es su hermana, pero además, quizá puedan obtener más ayuda de su parte si se entera de todo lo que necesita saber.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Después de un rato, y al ver que el ánimo del caballero ha mejorado, Anna lo acompaña a mostrarle sus aposentos designados, asegurándole que están lo más cerca posible de la enfermería. Kardia, al despedirse, vuelve a hacer la reverencia, tomando de la mano a la monarca, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la mirada de él es más bien intensa.

"Te agradezco mucho que hayas compartido la tarde conmigo."

Y en esta ocasión, Anna se sonroja ante tal mirada, a pesar de ser el mismo gesto con el que se conocieron.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho mejor, y de eso te estaré eternamente agradecido."

Kardia se despide y se retira, mientras Anna sigue su camino, tratando de no darle más importancia al rubor que incendia sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la enfermería, segura de que ahí encontrará a su hermana. Y en efecto, Elsa se encuentra sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama de Degel, éste último completamente dormido. El hombre sigue desnudo de la cintura para arriba, aunque lleno de plastas hechas de plantas medicinales, que cubren cada una de las partes heridas de su magullado ser. Anna respinga al darse cuenta que, de hecho, las plastas cubren gran parte de su cuerpo. Debió haber sido una batalla terrible. La reina igualmente nota que la albina le acaricia el antebrazo, mientras lo observa dormir, su mente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"No sabía que, aparte de reina y Quinto Elemento, también fueras buena enfermera."

Sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos, Elsa sonríe. "Sin embargo, he podido notar que tú eres mejor reina de lo que yo alguna vez fui."

"Nah, pamplinas. Pero ven, te invito a tomar una copa antes de que te vayas a dormir." Elsa accede de inmediato, aunque la manera en que ve al herido, como para despedirse, pareciera que le cuesta trabajo dejarlo, pues se toma su buen tiempo en levantarse.

"Dime por favor que ya lo besaste."

"¡¿Qué?!" la albina se sobresalta y sonroja de forma intensa ante la pregunta, mientras Anna se ríe. "¿Cómo te… por qué me preguntas eso, hermana?"

"Pues porque es más que evidente que te mueres por hacerlo."

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Oh vamos, Elsa!" la pelirroja no para de reír ante el brillo rojo tomate de la piel de su hermana. "¿Me vas a decir que no deseas aunque sea darle un besito?"

Elsa está a punto de voltear a verlo, pero reprime el impulso, sabedora de que sólo se delatará ante tal acción. "Ya deja de molestarme y ven, mejor te acepto tu invitación." Dicho esto, la albina toma a su hermana del brazo, y la obliga a salir del cuarto, la pelirroja haciendo un puchero divertido.

"¡Eres una aguafiestas!"

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Después de cenar con su hermana y disfrutar de varias horas juntas en el salón de recepción, pasada la medianoche deciden finalmente dar por terminado el día. Las dos van caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, brazo con brazo y aún conversando animadamente, cuando se topan con la silueta trastabillante de un testarudo varón de cabellos turquesa, quien apoya el cuerpo en la pared para no caer.

"¿Degel? ¡Oh! ¡Degel!"

Las dos corren a darle alcance, y Elsa lo toma de las mejillas para verlo a los ojos mientras Anna la ayuda a recargarlo contra la pared.

"¿Degel, que está pasando? ¿Por que no estás en la enfermería? ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?"

"¡Oh… Elsa!" Él le toma los hombros con ambas manos, alegre de verla, y la rubia siente la temperatura de sus palmas y de sus mejillas muy elevada. "Me alegra que estés aquí… uno de los sirvientes me indicó el camino a la biblioteca, pero… creo que me perdí."

"Sí amigo, aunque déjame te digo que no andas tan perdido…" Anna sonríe sarcásticamente al ver las manos de él han bajado a la cintura de ella, pero Elsa le dirige una mirada de reproche, haciéndole guardar silencio. Por primera vez Degel voltea a ver a la pelirroja.

"Tú… debes ser…"

"Anna, la hermana de Elsa." El hombre extiende la mano y ella la toma alegremente, para permitirle que bese sus nudillos, pero su sonrisa se borra al notar la fiebre.

"Por supuesto que eres su hermana." El joven sonríe tiernamente, a pesar de su dolor. "Son igual de hermosas las dos."

Anna le sonríe aún más. Teniéndolo tan cerca, puede ver claramente por qué el apego tan súbito de su hermana. "Mucho gusto pero, no creo que sea buena idea que estés fuera de tu cama. Llamaré a que nos ayuden para que regreses a ella." La pelirroja quiere salir corriendo a pedir ayuda, pero voltea a ver a la albina. "¿Te puedo dejar con él?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Yo me encargo de este testarudo."

"¿Segura que estarás bien?"

"Claro que sí. No es como que vayan a atacarnos en este momento." Anna duda un poco, pero se obliga a confiar en ella. Y sin decir otra cosa más, la reina se retira buscando a alguien que le ayude a cargar con tan pesado trofeo. Elsa mientras tanto, tiene ambas palmas sobre el pecho de Degel, impidiendo que éste camine más.

"No son necesarias tantas molestias, su Majestad. Realmente me siento mejor."

"Puedo ver que tus heridas están sanando." La albina afirma, al ver las quemaduras y magulladuras del pecho y hombro, y retirar un mechón de cabello de la cara de él para ver mejor una quemadura en el cuello. "Pero aún tienes fiebre, debes descansar."

"No hay tiempo para descansar. Venimos aquí para buscar respuestas, y éstas apremian, más ahora que han revelado que es a ti a quien buscan. No permitiré que te pongan una mano encima."

Elsa se enternece con sus palabras, pero también se preocupa.

"Te agradezco la intención, pero en estas condiciones ni siquiera puedes llegar a la biblioteca. Ven, acompáñame, estaremos de regreso sin problemas y mañana podrás buscar todo lo que quieras."

"¡No!" Degel la empuja lejos de él, y ella casi cae. Él abre los ojos muy grandes, asustado de haber usado tanta fuerza en ella. "Elsa… lo siento… yo…" Apenado, decide mejor retomar su camino, sin embargo, cuando el hombre trata de caminar, se tambalea de nuevo, por lo que la albina regresa a su lado y lo obliga de nuevo a recargarse en la pared.

"Por favor entiende, Elsa. Es necesario… tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por adelantarnos al enemigo, y en cambio ahora llevamos mucha desventaja. Y sin quererlo, me siento demasiado… vulnerable."

"¿Vulnerable?"

"¿Has escuchado eso de que el conocimiento es poder?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Pues en estos momentos el enemigo es más fuerte que nosotros sólo por ese aspecto. Te quiere a ti, y no saber para qué me desespera. Por no decir que me preocupa lo que usualmente les pasa a las mujeres durante una guerra…"

Ella está a punto de preguntar, pero a su mente llega el recuerdo del Espectro que la tenía atrapada, de sus intenciones impropias para con ella… y hacia la joven Northuldra que salvó primero. Agradece al caballero por su intención, pero no quiere exponerlo más. ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría Anna en estos momentos?

"Está bien, te ayudaré, pero hay que esperar a mi hermana."

"Ella no me dejará llegar a la biblioteca. No entiende el verdadero peligro en el que se encuentran."

Una delicada ceja se levanta, retadora. "Puede que mi hermana sea la reina ahora, pero yo soy la mayor, por lo que me hará caso." Después de decirlo, la albina se sienta en el piso, su espalda recargada en la pared y frente a la ventana, para después palmear el lugar al lado de ella. "Ven, prometo que no es un truco. Sólo quiero que la esperes sin que te lastimes más." El hombre aún duda, volteando a ver el pasillo y pensando en irse, pero sabe muy bien que, sin las hermanas, no hay manera de que llegue a su destino muy pronto que digamos… y la verdad es que se siente tan cansado…

"¿Prometes que sólo será un momento? ¿Que me acompañarás?"

"Prometo que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que puedas obtener la información que necesites."

Degel asiente, parcialmente satisfecho, y, con dificultad, se sienta a su lado, sus cuerpos sin tocarse, pero aún así sintiendo el calor que emana de ellos. Así sentados, pueden ver perfectamente el cielo desde su posición, y como si hubiera estado programado, en ese momento aparece una magnífica aurora boreal en el cielo. Los ojos verdes del Santo se iluminan de fascinación y alegría.

"Tiene muchos años que no veía una aurora boreal… es preciosa…"

Elsa se alegra de verlo tan feliz. "¿Naciste en tierras del norte?"

"No, no. Yo soy griego. Pero al perder a mis padres fui criado por un familiar al norte de Siberia, en una tierra que se llama Bluegard. Y como si predestinado, fue ahí también donde regresé a hacerme caballero de Atena. Es un lugar inhóspito, mucho más frío y difícil para vivir que tu reino, pero igual que aquí, es un reino pequeño lleno de gente amable y gobernado por unos reyes sabios y buenos. Y…" Degel guarda silencio, pero no permite que la tristeza invada su mirada, y en cambio sigue disfrutando de la vista. Elsa puede sentir las barreras del Santo de Atena caerse por un momento, y le agradece ese momento de confianza, por lo que recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras ambos observan el cielo iluminado. Después de un momento, siente la cabeza de él reposando en la suya, y su respiración más pausada, más profunda. Tratando de no moverlo, ella voltea hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. La albina sonríe, levantándose mientras procura no despertarlo y, usando su poder, crea una nueva camilla flotante, para poder llevarlo a su cama. En eso llega Anna con tres sirvientes.

"¿Qué hiciste, hermana? ¿Lo golpeaste?"

Divertida, Elsa le responde de inmediato. "¿Cómo crees? Más bien debería agradecerte."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Pensé en qué hacer en tu lugar, con qué me golpearías si fuera yo la que se ha puesto necia, y recordé que tu arma más poderosa contra mí es, de hecho, tu encanto." La reina se carcajea ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hermana.

"¡Muy bien jugado! ¿Y ahora a la enfermería, cierto? Propongo que le pongas unas cadenas para que no se mueva." Elsa es quien ríe ahora, pero piensa que no es tan mala la idea después de todo. Entre risas y conversación ligera, Anna despide a la servidumbre que la había acompañado. Después de unos pasos y que la reina se ha quedado viendo la camilla flotante, finalmente su curiosidad es demasiada. "Si podías hacer eso desde un principio, crear un artilugio de hielo para llevarlo a donde quería ir, ¿por que no lo hiciste?"

La sonrisa de la albina se transforma en una de completa travesura. "¿Y facilitarle las cosas? Por supuesto que no. Él ya sabe que conmigo le costará un poco más de trabajo. Además, prefiero que descanse. Ya escucharé su sermón después."

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Anna sonríe al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, el camino al corazón de su hermana se le está poniendo demasiado fácil para el Santo de Acuario.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

A/N: He aquí la respuesta para todos aquellos que se imaginaban a Kardia usando sus encantos con la reina de Arendelle. ¡La verdad me encanta la idea! La pregunta es, ¿acaso Anna caerá en sus redes y dejará a Kristoff? ¿O le romperán el corazón a nuestro alacrancito? Por otro lado, la química entre Degel y Elsa se hace más fuerte. ¿Quién quiere ver un beso? XP.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!


	8. Hielo Derretido

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 8

"¿Elsa? ¿Estás despierta?" La pelirroja se asoma a través de la gruesa puerta blanca hacia la alcoba de su hermana.

"Sí Anna, puedes pasar sin problema." Sonriente, la reina entra, mientras una de las doncellas abre las cortinas de la ventana para permitir la entrada del sol naciente, y una segunda doncella continúa arreglando el largo cabello rubio platinado de la Reina del Hielo… en una trenza.

"¡Oh no! ¡No mientras yo lo permita!"

La joven reina se acerca a paso veloz y obliga a la doncella a hacerse a un lado; deshaciendo el peinado, toma el cepillo y comienza a peinar el cabello de su hermana.

"¿Anna? ¿Que pasa? ¿Siempre he usado la trenza estando en el castillo, ¿por que…?"

"Por que ahora realmente lo necesitas suelto."

"¿Ah sí? Dame una razón." Le espeta la albina, sintiendo el reto en los jalones más bien rudos de su hermana.

"Te ves más hermosa así."

Elsa se sonríe agradecida, pero no del todo convencida y aún más confundida que antes.

"Y sigo esperando el verdadero motivo por el cual prefieres que lleve el cabello suelto."

En vez de contestar, con una delicada ceja levantada ahora la reina desaprueba el vestido color lavanda que trae puesto la mayor.

"No piensas salir así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ahora también vas a criticar mi manera de vestir? ¿Por que? ¿Que te traes entre manos, hermana?"

"¿Yo? Nada por supuesto," tratando de sonar inocente, Anna suelta el cabello de la joven y se aleja un poco, "sólo digo que necesitamos crear… incentivos. ¿Aún puedes hacer ese hermoso vestido azul que te pusiste cuando huiste de la fiesta de coronación?"

"¿Te refieres a mi vestido hecho de escarcha que todo el mundo criticó por ser muy provocativo?"

"¡Sabía que lo recordarías!"

Elsa ríe suavemente. No entiende la actitud de la pelirroja, pero siempre es refrescante verla tan emocionada en alguna nueva empresa suya. "Difícil de olvidar. Fue el primer vestido con el que me pintaron a tu lado, ya siendo reina, y mi primer momento incómodo en sociedad. ¿Para que lo quieres? ¿Y a que te refieres con incentivo?"

"¡Tienes que enseñar algo de esa bien torneada pierna que tienes! ¡Y ese vestido es perfecto para la ocasión! además, el escote que trae no nos caerá nada mal."

"Anna… ¿enseñarle a quién, específicamente?"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Tu también quieres que Degel te bese! ¡Deja de ser una hipócrita y vamos a trabajar en ello!"

La albina se sobresalta ante la súbita declaración de la joven. "¡Anna! ¿Como crees? ¿Quién te dijo que quiero que él… que él…?"

Pero la reina hace caso omiso y levanta a su hermana de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, para luego hacerla que de una vuelta sobre su propio eje, admirando sin recato las curvas de la hermosa chica.

"Sip. Un escote más prominente y una línea más alta seguramente harán el truco."

Pero Elsa se detiene bruscamente, ocultando con ambas manos su aún oculto escote de la mirada incómodamente inquisitiva de la pelirroja. "¡Oye! ¡No quiero que él piense que soy una mujer fácil!"

"Y eso se lo demostrarás con actos, no te preocupes," Anna hace un ademán de desdén con la mano, tratando de tranquilizar a la albina, y aún sin perder su ánimo, "pero necesitamos que vea de lo que se está perdiendo si se sigue tardando más en besarte."

"¡Anna!"

"Deja de molestarte con negarlo, Elsa, puedo ver perfectamente el deseo en tus ojos. El hombre te gusta, ¿no es así?"

Elsa quiere negarlo, pero de pronto su mirada se ilumina con el sólo pensarlo, y finalmente se aleja para ir hacia el balcón de su cuarto, posando sus manos en el pretil y respirando el aire fresco del amanecer, mientras sus ojos se pierden en la inmensidad del que alguna vez fue su reino, y su mente recuerda las características del joven caballero. La Reina de las Nieves titubea, no acostumbrada a aceptar sus emociones, pero la sonrisa intensa de la reina de Arendelle la anima, y Elsa sonríe suavemente, derrotada.

"Está bien, no lo voy a negar más, es sólo que… es una sensación tan rara que no sé como describirlo, hermana, y me da miedo."

"Bueno… estamos sólo nosotras dos. Inténtalo. De verdad que te hará sentir mejor."

Elsa suspira, mientras su hermana la toma de las manos, animándola. "Pues… Es un calor muy intenso que me llena el pecho cuando estoy cerca de él, y me tiemblan las manos, y siento mi corazón desbordar…" Anna sólo asiente, empática y emocionada, pero sabedora que no debe interrumpir, la rubia realmente necesita decirlo para reconocerlo. Elsa se siente maravillada, ahora puede entender lo que una vez su hermana sintió, y gira sobre sí misma, la sonrisa ensanchándose aún más. "Y es que es tan… gentil, tan atento y caballeroso, pero a la vez tan fuerte y valiente… y tan, tan guapo…"

Anna ríe por lo bajo, emocionada de ver a su usualmente seria y concentrada hermana, sonreír como una chiquilla de lo enamorada que se siente.

"Y a eso me refiero con incentivos, porque a mi ojo entrenado, el pobre siente lo mismo que tú."

Elsa se sonroja ante tal aseveración, pero a la vez siente una emoción intensa recorriendo su cuerpo. "¿Crees… realmente crees eso?"

"No sólo yo, Elsa, todo el reino lo ha notado, la forma en que ese 'bello extranjero', como todos en el reino lo llaman, ve a nuestra antigua reina."

De ser posible, Elsa se sonroja aún más, abriendo sus ojos como platos de la impresión. "¿Qué? ¡¿Todos los saben?!"

"¡Jajajaja ay hermana! ¡Todos! Pero si te hace sentir mejor, has sido ligeramente un poco más discreta que él, así que el que está en la mira es él, no tú. Ante los ojos de la gente tú eres inocente."

"O-okay."

"¿Y entonces, ya podemos acomodar tu cabello y tu ropa para hacerlo que caiga rendido a tus pies?"

"Pero… ya te lo dije, no quiero que piense de mí menos de que soy una dama, definitivamente no creo que deba ver de mí todo lo que le quieres enseñar. Si realmente me ama, no necesitaré esos trucos bajos."

Anna se carcajea. "Incentivos, hermana, incentivos, y te recuerdo que, tal vez tú seas la hermana mayor y el Quinto Elemento, pero de hombres se mucho más que tú, así que deja de lloriquear y escucha, esto es lo que harás…"

oooooooooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Aún no es hora del desayuno, pero Degel, en cuanto se despertó y le consiguieron nuevas prendas en reemplazo de las suyas destrozadas, pidió lo acompañaran a la biblioteca, hora desde la cual se encuentra ya hundido en los miles de libros que reposan en los estantes. Si no fuera por el tiempo tan recortado con el que cuentan, hubiera caminado por los largos y antiguos pasillos con la fascinación de un niño en una dulcería. Por ahora, sentado sobre una de las mesas de lectura y bajo la tenue luz de su lámpara, devora libros con desesperación, con dos pilas de ellos a cada lado suyo, cuando unos pasos lo alertan.

"Buenos días, Degel. Me alegra que finalmente estés tranquilo y en mejor estado de salud."

La cristalina voz llega a sus oídos, y su corazón se alegra. Él sonríe, es hora de reclamarle a su anfitriona el retraso en esta actividad, pero antes de poder voltear, lo primero en percibir es el delicioso aroma del perfume de la hermosa mujer. El hombre se yergue más derecho, inhalando profundamente la fragancia, incluso cerrando los ojos para permitir que el olor invada su cerebro con mayor libertad.

"Debo agradecer sus cuidados, su Majestad, pero…" sin embargo, al voltear a verla, pierde completamente la sonrisa traviesa y queda anonadado, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

El vestido azul de Elsa es exactamente el que él vio en una pintura del castillo mientras era acompañado a la biblioteca: azul con incrustaciones de hielo que lo hacen brillar ante la luz, y una larga cola con múltiples formas de escarcha, elegante y brillante ante la luz de las lámparas; visto en la vida real, es aun más exquisito y refinado, haciendo resaltar la belleza de su dueña con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, los ojos observadores del caballero notan algo diferente… aunque recuerda más que bien los bellos hombros al descubierto, ahora las mangas del vestido son casi transparentes, y el escote no lo recordaba tan… pronunciado, incluso casi le permite ver un atisbo de redondeada piel, casi puede ver un poco de sus suaves senos…

Degel pasa saliva con dificultad.

La cintura es muy ceñida, dibujando la cadera con aún mayor detalle, y la apertura de la falda… si él recuerda bien, estaba apenas por arriba de la rodilla…. Pero lo que puede ver ahora, mientras el vestido se abre más al bajar las escaleras, es un perfecto muslo que se muestra ante él, con la blanca piel al descubierto, visible casi hasta la cadera… ahora el corazón del caballero late a marchas forzadas, mientras su garganta se seca y su respiración se agita.

"Espero que nuestra biblioteca sea de tu agrado."

La adorada voz lo saca por un momento de su ensimismamiento, y aunque no se había dado cuenta que se había levantado de su asiento, de inmediato se hinca ante ella como la primera vez que se conocieron, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos siguen fijos en el cuerpo de ella, sin tener la fuerza de voluntad de despegarlos.

"Una diosa…"

"Perdón?"

"Eres una diosa, estoy seguro, la reencarnación de la mismísima Afrodita… y yo…"

Elsa casi ha llegado al final de la escalinata y finalmente Degel reacciona, se levanta de inmediato y corre hacia ella, tomándole la mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones.

"Eres muy caballeroso."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una diosa como tú."

Elsa se sonroja. No puede negar que le agrada la atención que está recibiendo de él, deberá aceptar que su hermana es, simplemente, un genio. Sin soltarle la mano, Degel atentamente la guía hacia la silla más cercana al lugar que él ocupaba, pero una vez que se sienta, el santo de Atena tiene que forzarse a sí mismo para mantener sus ojos fijos en la cara de la joven, pues desde ese lugar, su escote muestra más piel, la falda de su vestido se abre más provocativamente… el calor que siente comienza a hacerse sofocante…

"Ehem… yo… me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Este lugar empezaba a sentirse… pesado sin ti…"

Elsa apenas puede sostenerle la mirada sin sonrojar, así de intensa es ésta, como si él deseara leer cada emoción dentro de ella, como si quisiera devorarla… y no le ayuda en nada que la cara y el cuerpo de él estén tan cerca. Elsa trata de concentrarse en los libros que tiene en frente.

Detrás de ellos, en dos estantes de libros más allá, una sombra sigilosa trata de acercarse para escuchar, y es descubierta por una sombra aún más alta que porta un libro abierto.

"¿Su Majestad? ¿Qué…?" pero antes de que la voz de Kardia llegue a los oídos de los dos tórtolos, la pelirroja le tapa la boca con una mano. El joven se sobresalta, pero la deja ser, y con los ojos le pregunta. Anna susurra, tratando de explicarle, pero sin perderse ningún detalle de la conversación.

"Después te explico. Por ahora cree en mí que es para beneficio de los dos.

Kardia finalmente se suelta, alegremente abandona su libro no leído, y contento, se asoma a ver el motivo de tanto sigilo de la reina; pero al encontrar dicho motivo, sus ojos se abren como platos al ver la figura entallada y escotada de su amiga.

"¡Wow! ¿esa es Elsa?"

Como respuesta, la mano de Anna vuelve a cubrirle la boca.

"Si vuelves a hablar, me encargaré de sacarte de aquí con mis propias manos."

Kardia ríe por lo bajo, entretenido con la idea de esta delgada y diminuta mujer tratando de moverlo siquiera, pero aprovecha su interés y mientras, disfruta el contacto de sus labios con la palma de la joven, y se le pega más a su cuerpo, simulando estar atento. Cada vez más le está gustando la cercanía de la bella soberana.

"¿Y que se supone que esperamos?"

"Ya lo verás cuando ocurra. Y aléjate de mi un poco. Estás rompiendo mi burbuja personal." Reforzando sus palabras, ella lo empuja desde el pecho, pero él sólo ríe de nuevo, cubriéndole la mano que tiene sobre él con su enorme palma, y ella sólo voltea los ojos, regresando a su posición original.

"Y… has logrado encontrar algo?" Elsa pregunta, tomando un libro para sí.

Degel carraspea, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por pasar saliva, pero su boca se encuentra tan seca…

"No, hasta ahorita no. He encontrado documentos muy interesantes, cosas de la historia de Arendelle muy impresionantes, pero hasta el momento nada que pueda ser de utilidad."

"Entiendo. Entonces hay que concentrarnos." La joven baja la mirada para empezar a leer su primer libro, provocando unos mechones de su largo cabello platinado que oculten sus ojos. Con un movimiento elegante, la albina pasa ese mechón al otro lado para que le permita leer, inocentemente descubriendo su cuello a los ojos atentos del santo de Acuario, y la vista de la virtuosa piel le provoca que su imaginación vuele desenfrenada, el deseo de besarla volviéndose insoportable.

Degel se levanta bruscamente, deseando estrellarse contra la pared más cercana para evitar este sentimiento que lo abruma. La desea demasiado, pero él es ante todo un caballero. No puede faltarle al respeto así a una mujer, y menos a alguien que ha despertado tal adoración en él. El santo de Atena casi sale corriendo del lugar si no fuera porque ella le toma de la mano, sobresaltada por su reacción.

"Degel?"

"Lo… lo siento, yo… tengo que salir un momento…" El hombre se niega a voltear a verla, so pena de no resistir más, pero ella lo malinterpreta, convencida de que es su vestido tan atrevido lo que lo ha hecho enojar, y, apenada, con la mirada fija en el piso, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, buscando una oportunidad para enmendar su error.

"Soy yo quien debe disculparse si te ofendí. Nunca fue mi intención…"

Él se sorprende con sus palabras, con la profunda tristeza que hay detrás de ellas y finalmente voltea a verla, y la vulnerabilidad que le muestra lo derrite completamente.

_Si supieras que el único culpable soy yo, si pudieras ver lo que mi imaginación quiere hacer contigo, definitivamente serías tú quien estaría huyendo de mí…_

"Elsa…"

"¿Sí?"

La antigua reina finalmente levanta la mirada, y es ese encuentro con sus hermosos ojos azules lo que derrumba las paredes del caballero. En un movimiento el hombre la jala hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos, estrujándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sus palmas acariciando la espalda casi desnuda de ella, y Elsa puede sentir como sus manos tiemblan, mientras la sujetan contra el cuerpo de él, como si quisiera fundirse con ella; siente muy cerca de su oído cómo la respiración del hombre se encuentra agitada cual si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y puede sentir, a través de la fina tela de su camisa, el corazón de él latiendo desenfrenado.

"Degel…?"

"No es mi intención faltarte al respeto," el hombre empieza, tratando de controlar su voz, que aún así se escucha temblorosa, cargada de deseo, "y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal u ofenderte, pero no puedo más de este sentimiento. Me has hechizado, Elsa, desde que te conocí mi mente no deja de pensar en ti, mi corazón late rápido con sólo tu cercanía." El hombre rompe el abrazo y le toma una mano, para llevar la palma al centro de su pecho, como para demostrarle que no miente, mientras sus ojos verdes miran con intensidad los de ella, como si le rogara que entendiera. "Te amo, Elsa…" Degel inhala profundamente, tratando de controlar su arrebato, buscando poner los pies sobre la tierra, mientras ella abre de par en par los hermosos ojos azules ante la abrupta confesión.

Anna se lleva ambas palmas a la boca al escuchar las palabras del caballero, tratando de no gritar, mientras Kardia abre los ojos como platos, también congelado ante el valor del arranque de su compañero. Antes de que el santo de Escorpión pueda actuar, la joven reina empieza a escalar uno de los estantes más cercanos. Kardia se asusta ante la actividad peligrosa… y ante el atisbo de pierna que de pronto la pelirroja le regala.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, su Majestad?!" para su beneficio, a pesar del reclamo el hombre susurra.

"Tengo que ver más de cerca. ¡Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!" finalmente logra subir hasta la cima del estante, sin importarle lo lleno de polvo y tierra que se encuentra. El santo de Escorpión niega con la cabeza, divertido, pero al final termina imitándola, colocándose al lado de ella y atento al desenlace. Sabe que debería detener a su compañero, pero la reina tiene razón: esto tampoco él se lo puede perder.

Degel aún tiene muchas cosas que decir, pero la vista de los trémulos labios de ella, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, son como una invitación que le ha robado la coherencia en sus pensamientos. El Santo de Atena no es del todo consciente cuando su cara se acerca a la de ella, pero no lo reprime tampoco, deseando con todo su corazón el contacto de los suaves labios.

Elsa sigue sin habla, tremendamente abrumada por las emociones que el hombre produce en su interior. Su cercanía le acelera aún más el corazón, y el perfume de él, tan varonil, la deja sin habla. Degel se acerca aún más a ella, sus ojos fijos en los rojos labios, sus cuerpos en íntimo contacto, y cierra los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el tibio aliento de la albina sobre su rostro. Pero no sólo el caballero, pues la joven también está respondiendo automáticamente a su contacto, y al inclinarse él, inconscientemente ella levanta la barbilla, cerrando los ojos, buscando el deseado y soñado contacto, sus labios acercándose lentamente, trémulos de anticipación.

Y entonces ocurre.

Un estrépito que se escucha detrás de ellos hace que ambos se sobresalten y Degel se separa de ella rápidamente, buscando el probable peligro y al culpable de tal escándalo, para encontrar que uno de los estantes de libros se ha caído… y a sus pies, en medio de la nube de polvo, dos figuras tendidas en el suelo de piedra, con una mirada de dolor y definitivamente de culpa: Anna y Kardia yacen en el piso, quejándose de la caída, ella encima de él, evidentemente su desplome acolchonado por el cuerpo del santo de Escorpión.

"¿Anna? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elsa los ve por detrás del hombro del caballero, pero no es la mirada de ella la que les preocupa realmente, pues es evidente que de forma sincera se preocupa por la salud de su hermana y su amigo.

Es la helada mirada de Degel la que los congela en su lugar, porque en ella les está prometiendo, principalmente al peliazul, una muerte dolorosa.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

A/N: quería continuar, pero lo que sigue es importante como para relatarlo rapidito, pues casi determina como será el final. Casi.

Bueno, al final a mi tampoco me convenció un Degel tan anticuado… así que lo adelanté un poco a su tiempo. Espero que esta modificación sea de su agrado, y pues espero no haberlos perdido.


	9. Helada de la sorpresa

Cosmos Congelado.

Capítulo 8

Degel rechina los dientes de la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevió Kardia a interrumpir algo tan importante como la declaración de su amor a la albina? Sus ojos verdes están fijos en los azul profundo del hombre tirado en el piso quien, mientras se soba su adolorido trasero, está tratando de encontrar palabras que decir sin retirar la vista, interpretando a la perfección la mirada asesina de su amigo. Pero también sabe que Degel no quiere escuchar palabras. Su rabia es tal, que casi olvida que no es el único que puede haberse lesionado, hasta que Elsa se adelanta al santo de Acuario para ayudar a su hermana.

"¡Anna! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que estaban haciendo que derribaron el estante?"

"Emh… nada, estaba… buscando unos libros junto con Kardia… y…"

Ante la cristalina voz Degel finalmente reacciona, rompiendo su silenciosa amenaza hacia su compañero y, aún enojado, extiende la mano para caballerosamente ayudar a la reina, pero en el momento en que ella se levanta, el hombre nota un libro entreabierto en el sitio donde Anna había caído, y su expresión cambia de forma inmediata. Al hincarse a tomarlo, se da cuenta que está escrito en nórdico antiguo, y sus ojos se abren como platos al ver una figura que de pronto se le hace familiar.

Una estrella, casi la forma de un copo de nieve de cuatro puntos, domina la página.

"¿Elsa? ¿Reconoces esto, o al menos se te hace familiar?"

La joven, quien estaba checando a su hermana para corroborar que no se hubiera hecho daño, a regañadientes retira la atención de la reina, sin embargo, el tono bajo de la voz de Degel la alerta, por lo que se acerca al peliverde, mirando sobre su hombro, y al ver la figura plasmada en la antigua hoja, sonríe.

"Es el símbolo de los elementos, ¿ves? Los cuatro elementos representados por estos cristales de colores, y en el centro, el Quinto Elemento."

"¿El Quinto Elemento? ¿Quieres decir que esta figura te representa?"

"Sí. No lo sabía, pero esa figura ha estado impresa en varios puntos de Arendelle por siglos. Fueron los Northuldra quienes me explicaron su verdadero significado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene alguna relevancia con lo que estás buscando?"

Degel sacude lentamente la cabeza, aún dubitativo. Si bien es un símbolo que por sí mismo no está ligado a los dioses olímpicos, existe un segundo símbolo a su lado, lo que pareciera ser un tridente, lo que lo mantiene inquieto, mientras por su mente pasan cientos de hojas que ha leído en su vida.

"Sabes leer nórdico antiguo?"

Elsa titubea, y luego voltea a ver a Anna, quien le dirige una mirada inquisitiva. "No… Al menos en el castillo no conozco a nadie. Podemos buscar un erudito que nos ayude."

"Sí… podríamos."

Pero contra el susurro suave que sale de su boca, sus acciones hablan de lo contrario. Súbitamente Degel se levanta de forma apresurada, buscando de forma desesperada entre la pila de libros que dejó en la mesita, hasta encontrar un libro en particular.

"Este es."

"¿Qué es?"

"Un diccionario de nórdico antiguo a noruego."

La albina abre los ojos como platos, impresionada. "¿Sabes leer nuestro idioma?"

Degel le regala una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Por supuesto que sí. Se hablar cinco idiomas y leer siete." Sin quererlo, los labios de la joven se abren en una perfecta 'O', casi imitada por su hermana, pero Degel no presta atención y vuelve a clavar su mirada en el libro, tratando de hacer la traducción. Después de unos segundos, Anna cambia su expresión por una de alegría y satisfacción al ver la mirada de fascinación de su hermana hacia el Santo de Atena. El plan sigue funcionando.

"Y… qué dice?"

El joven no voltea a ver a los demás, su nariz metida en los libros, y sus ojos fijos en el papel, tratando de devorar las palabras con ahínco. "Menciona… menciona la existencia de los dioses que controlan los elementos, en una era previa a la mitológica. Antes de que naciera Odín. Antes de que naciera Cronos. En esa época sólo eran las masas caóticas incandescentes que se crearon en el planeta, junto con los primeros dioses que controlaban los elementos, llamados Los Elementales. Cada uno cuidaba el equilibrio de su cuerpo correspondiente, hasta que nació el Quinto Elemento, el éter, el vacío, ya que carecía de un cuerpo tangible, que se encargó de organizar a los otros cuatro para crear un mundo menos terrorífico, y, bajo su intervención, se creó la vida. Así fue como comenzó el nacimiento de la tierra como la conocemos y de los seres vivos que la habitamos. Según este libro, el Quinto Elemento reencarna cada cientos de años, junto con un elemento, para proteger la vida en la Tierra… Elsa…" El hombre voltea a ver a la albina, sus ojos llenos de adoración. "Eres la reencarnación de la diosa más antigua y poderosa en este mundo…" Kardia y Anna abren los ojos de sorpresa ante tal revelación, pero no tanta como Elsa.

"¿Y-yo? ¿La reencarnación de una diosa…?"

Antes de que pueda hablar más, Degel se hinca ante ella, su puño sobre su corazón, y, después de titubear unos segundos, Kardia lo imita.

"Ahora entiendo por qué Atena nos mandó contigo." Habla Degel, su voz cargada de emoción y determinación. "Eres una diosa primigenia, mucho más antigua que cualquier dios olímpico. Nuestra diosa lo entendió perfectamente: parte de su obligación, es resguardar a los dioses que le dieron vida, que nos dieron vida a todos. Por eso, así como debemos protegerla a ella, es nuestro deber protegerte a ti." Pero súbitamente su rostro se torna serio, su gesto casi de tristeza, antes de agregar. "Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por la falta de respeto que he cometido, por el sacrilegio tan grande que he llevado a cabo…"

"A… que te refieres?"

Él baja la mirada, apenado.

"Un simple mortal como yo, aspirando al amor de una diosa…"

Su voz se vuelve lastimera, y ella puede sentir el dolor a través del tono de su voz, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, un temblor se cierne, haciendo que caiga polvo del techo sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo de que se escucha una explosión afuera. Los dos caballeros de inmediato se incorporan y se acercan a ellas, con obvia intención de protegerlas.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Anna hace la pregunta que todos tienen en mente, inconscientemente acercándose a su hermana. Pero no obtiene respuesta.

Los Santos de Atena cruzan miradas y, sin hablar, al mismo tiempo suben corriendo la escalinata, mientras de igual forma Anna voltea a ver a Elsa, notando que aún se encuentra impactada ante lo revelado previamente, sin lograr reaccionar del todo. Viendo esto, la pelirroja toma a su hermana de la mano y corre en persecución de los dos hombres. Una vez afuera, los cuatro contemplan, desde el balcón, la llegada de un batallón de soldados arendellianos hacia las orillas del fiordo, donde los esperan un pequeño grupo de hombres enfundados en brillantes armaduras negras.

"¡Maldición! ¡Espectros!" Kardia grita, sin poder creer lo oportunos que son en sus tiempos. En el momento en que los cuatro llegan al balcón, un hombre alto de piel oscura se acerca a Anna.

"Su Majestad, esos hombres lanzaron magia contra el castillo, derribando la torre central. No parece haber heridos de gravedad, pero nos han tomado por sorpresa. De inmediato se desplegó un primer batallón que se encontraba de guardia. Ya se está preparando otro más, en caso de que el primero no pueda contenerlos."

"Muchas gracias, general Matías." Anna le sonríe forzadamente, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Pero Degel se inquieta. Siete espectros, lo que conforman una formación similar a la de un pelotón, están esperando pacientemente el arribo de los soldados, y sabe perfectamente que su poder es equivalente a al menos cuatro veces más que los miserables hombres que se les acercan. Pero también ha notado otro detalle que lo atormenta. Sólo siete espectros atacando, está faltando uno, el peor. Él sabe que su comandante está esperando en algún lugar, listo para atacarlos.

"Kardia, ve por las armaduras, yo los detendré antes de que llegue el encargado de ese grupo."

Pero Kardia lo empuja del hombro, negándose a aceptar la orden, sin querer arrancando un leve estremecimiento de dolor de parte del peliverde.

"Si crees que voy a obedecer esta vez, y dejarte la vanguardia del ataque con las heridas que traes, estás como loco. Tú ve por las armaduras, que yo me encargaré. Sólo son un puñado de espectros menores, no representan ningún problema para mi Aguja Escarlata."

Degel, sin embargo, conoce la imprudencia de su amigo. "Sabes perfectamente bien que su jefe se encuentra por ahí, acechando. Solo y sin tu armadura te tomará por sorpresa y te irá peor."

El peliazul le dirige un pícaro guiño a su compañero. "Entonces más te vale que no te tardes, amigo."

Sin decir más, Kardia brinca desde el balcón para impedir que el peliverde pueda objetar nada más, y corre al encuentro del enemigo.

Degel maldice por lo bajo, pero sabe que debe actuar de inmediato, así que dirige una mirada intensa a la pelirroja. "Su Majestad, será mejor que retire a sus soldados. No son rivales para ese grupo de guerreros."

Anna lo mira, incrédula ante sus palabras. "¿De qué estás hablando? Son solo siete hombres contra un batallón."

Pero antes de que el Santo Dorado pueda repelar, es Elsa quien le contesta.

"He visto su poder, hermana. Es de una capacidad de destrucción sin igual. Ningún hombre normal puede equipararse, ni aún cien. Por favor, si no quieres que sangre inocente se derrame por mi culpa, detén el ataque y ordena que regresen. Los Santos de Atena y yo nos encargaremos."

Ante las palabras llenas de devoción de la albina, el general Matías interviene, sintiéndose indignado.

"Sus Majestades, los soldados del Ejército de Arendelle estaríamos más que orgullosos de derramar nuestra sangre en honor de nuestras dos reinas, definitivamente seríamos de más utilidad que un par de muchachos irrespetuosos." El hombre le dirige una mirada furiosa a Degel, para luego reiterar su petición. "Por favor, no nos vea con ese menosprecio."

"General," arremete Degel, preocupado ante la necesidad del hombre, "la reina Elsa tiene toda la razón, ustedes deben escucharla. Esos hombres no son guerreros normales, usted lo ha visto. De un movimiento de mano han derrumbado una torre. Y los que se presentan ante usted son sólo los más débiles. Falta uno que es mucho peor."

Pero el viejo general sólo da un paso adelante, mirando al joven de forma retadora. "Si crees que con esas amenazas vas a lograr amedrentarme, muchachito, déjame te digo que por más de 35 años me enfrenté con espíritus muy poderosos, tanto que no tienes idea. Un grupo de hombres de carne y hueso no me hará temblar."

Degel da un paso adelante también, más que dispuesto a seguir la confrontación, pero Elsa lo toma de la mano para detenerlo, y posa la otra sobre el hombro del general, tratando también de tranquilizarlo. "Matías, así como ustedes darían la vida por nosotras, para mí todos los soldados del ejército de mi hermana son importantes, y no quiero que se derrame sangre sin sentido, es por eso que deseo que se retiren. Ni siquiera mi poder es suficiente para detener a todos esos hombres, por muy pocos que se vean. Anna por favor, ordena que se detenga el ataque."

Pero la reina no está dispuesta a arriesgar a su único familiar sin antes pelear. "¿Y entonces es lo que pretendes? ¿Pelear sólo ustedes tres contra siete? ¿Acaso quieres morir, Elsa? No gracias. Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por ti, pero esta vez yo te protegeré. General Matías, mande otro batallón a combatir a esos hombres. Seguramente serán suficientes para solo siete."

"¡Hermana!"

Pero Anna la toma de las manos, esta vez suplicante, obligándola a soltar al Santo de Acuario. "Quédate conmigo, Elsa, ayúdame a planear el ataque. Eres mucho mejor estratega que yo."

Mientras Elsa titubea, Degel niega con la cabeza ante la batalla verbal de las dos reinas, pero, angustiado, voltea a ver a su compañero, quien en su carrera ha logrado tomar la delantera por encima del Ejército de Arendelle.

"Lo siento. Debo ir a ayudar a Kardia." Así que, sin decir otra palabra y esperando se arreglen entre ellas, el Santo Dorado se da media vuelta para salir corriendo por las dos armaduras, deseando con todo su corazón llegar antes de que llegue el espectro de mayor poder.

"¡Degel!" Pero Anna mantiene sus manos aprisionadas, impidiéndole que corra en busca del hombre. Elsa entiende la angustia de su hermana, pero al ver al caballero partir, sus ojos se nublan de una preocupación similar. Proteger Arendelle y a su hermana también es su obligación. La Reina de las Nieves respira profundamente, tratando de controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, para después bajar la cabeza, en señal de sumisión.

"Tienes razón, hermana, es mejor que combatan los que saben hacerlo."

Anna exhala, tranquilizándose parcialmente. "Gracias por entender, Elsa. No se que haría si te ocurriera algo."

Anna abraza a la albina, y después se voltea para seguir dando las órdenes hacia el General Matías, mientras Elsa se dirige cabizbaja y derrotada hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, sin que lo noten la reina y el general, la Reina de las Nieves nunca atraviesa la puerta, y en cambio rodea la pequeña torre, para crear una resbaladilla de hielo, deslizándose en ella silenciosamente y saliendo del castillo sin que nadie lo note. Una vez en tierra firme, levanta la mirada al frente.

"¡Nokk! ¡Te necesito!"

Inmediatamente del fiordo sale el hermoso caballo acuático, llegando al lado de su señora, a quien acaricia con el hocico. Elsa le sonríe dulcemente.

"Necesito tu ayuda, amigo. No podemos permitir que nadie salga herido a nuestra costa."

Mientras tanto, los soldados de Arendelle ya están casi sobre los espectros. Uno de estos, el más adelantado, les sonríe con sarcasmo, y se prepara a atacar a los soldados de la primera línea, pero al levantar el brazo, de pronto siente una punzada intensa a lo largo del mismo.

"¡AAaaargh! ¿Qué está pasando?"

El dolor es tan insoportable que se dobla sobre sí mismo, revolcándose en le suelo y dejando a sus compañeros impactados del súbito e invisible ataque, hasta que encuentran la figura de Kardia interponiéndose entre ellos y los soldados.

"Deberían regresar de donde vinieron. No son bienvenidos aquí."

El segundo al mando, un espectro de mayor altura, le espeta al caballero. "¿Quién eres que te atreves a plantarte frente a nosotros? ¿Acaso no sabes que por tu osadía pronto vas a morir?"

Pero el peliazul sólo sonríe con sorna. "Mi nombre es Kardia, Santo Dorado de Escorpión."

Ante sus palabras, los espectros dan un paso atrás. "¿Un santo Dorado aquí?"

Sin embargo, antes de que Kardia responda, el capitán que lleva la tropa arendelliana le grita, enojado por tenerlo en frente. "¡Hey! ¡Muchacho! ¡Muévete de ahí! ¡Nos estas estorbando!"

A Kardia se le marca una pequeña vena en la sien, enojado por lo que le han dicho.

"¿Muchacho? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, anciano?"

El Santo de Escorpión voltea para retar al hombre, absolutamente indignado, pero en eso, el piso se vuelve duro y liso hielo a sus pies, y tanto los soldados como los espectros trastabillan hasta caer, Kardia entre ellos. El joven de inmediato reconoce el origen, y con desesperación levanta la vista buscando a la dueña. Frente a ellos, una Elsa imponente desafía al grupo: lejos ha quedado la vista de su ropaje escotado y atrevido, y en su lugar, viste de nuevo su hermoso y magnífico vestido blanco con holanes que la hacen ver como una aparición, montando al majestuoso espíritu del agua, ambos mostrándose retadores a los hombres de Hades.

"Han venido por el Quinto Elemento, ¿no es así? ¡Pues aquí me tienen! Dejen en paz a mi pueblo y vengan a por mí, ¡si realmente les interesa!" y con eso, la albina espolea a su corcel y salen cabalgando los dos, como si poseídos por un demonio.

"¡No! ¡Elsa!" Anna lo ha visto todo desde el balcón, y con desesperación y furia cegadora, observa cómo su hermana se aleja de ella, de la protección del castillo, y de su Ejército. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer voltea rápidamente, dando órdenes a su general, mientras da pasos lo más aprisa que le permiten sus cortas piernas. "¡Rápido Matías! Pide mi caballo y que me sigan los hombres. ¡Voy por mi hermana!"

"Como ordene, su Majestad. Iré con usted."

Abajo, en el fiordo, los espectros se miran entre sí al ver tan intempestivamente desaparecer a su presa, y voltean a ver al caballero también caído, así como al resto de los soldados, sus rostros dibujando un gesto de incredulidad. Después de unos segundos, y sin pensarlo una vez más, giran para salirse del embrollo de ese piso de hielo, y seguir a toda prisa a la Reina de las Nieves, ansiosos al ver la velocidad que ha tomado la fantástica bestia.

"¡Elsa! ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué le voy a decir a Degel!?" Kardia también, a trompicones, sale corriendo en su búsqueda, esperando que su compañero pronto les de alcance.

Elsa espolea a Nokk, exigiéndole la máxima velocidad, mientras escucha cómo los hombres la persiguen.

_¡No puede ser que sean tan rápidos! Nokk es un espíritu, ¡y aún así ellos están a punto de darnos alcance!_

Voltea a verlos, a ver que corren casi a la velocidad del viento, pero en eso, de un brinco, Kardia se interpone entre ella y los espectros, en su caída golpeando a uno de ellos, el cual cae retorciéndose del dolor. Elsa se detiene, impresionada con la habilidad del caballero y a la vez queriendo ayudar.

"¡No te detengas!" Le grita Kardia, mientras fija su mirada en los espectros restantes. "Yo me encargo de ellos, pero esto está lejos de terminar. ¡Sigue adelante! Degel y yo te daremos alcance en cuanto podamos."

"Entiendo." Así que se voltea y ordena a Nokk a seguir su desenfrenada carrera, mientras Kardia sonríe maliciosamente al fijar la vista en sus enemigos.

"Deben tener muy mala suerte al tener que quedarse conmigo."

"A un lado, caballero. No eres tú nuestro objetivo, no tienes por qué morir aquí." Le grita uno de los espectros, pero ante sus palabras, la sonrisa del peliazul se ensancha.

"Te diría lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente, ustedes sí que deben morir aquí." Al decir eso, lanza un golpe que lo lleva hasta el final del grupo de enemigos, golpeando a cada uno de ellos, quienes caen a sus pies, un dolor lacerante atravesándoles en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Mientras escucha los gritos de dolor, Kardia se mantiene frío y distante ante el sufrimiento de los espectros. "Lo que acaban de sentir es mi Uña Escarlata, atacando directamente a su sistema nervioso. Espero que no duren mucho tiempo vivos, pues sólo han sentido dos de las catorce estrellas. Si alguno tiene la mala suerte de aguantar las catorce, les puedo asegurar que deseará fervientemente haber muerto pronto." Los gritos de dolor ahora son intensos, invadiendo la tranquilidad del bosque, mientras el caballero se prepara al siguiente asalto. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se levantan, asustados, al sentir la poderosa presencia de un nuevo enemigo, dirigiéndose hacia el camino que había tomado su amiga. "¡No!"

Adentrada en el bosque, Elsa aún corre desenfrenada, cuando algo duro colisiona contra ella, tumbándola del caballo y sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Nokk relincha de la sorpresa y se yergue en dos patas, para después perder su forma animal tras el impacto. Elsa rueda en el pasto, tratando de recuperarse, hasta que un cuerpo la detiene, obligándola a acostarse boca arriba, su espalda sintiendo el húmedo y suave suelo. Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra con la imponente figura de un espectro sentado sobre de ella, cuya armadura pareciera tan grande que le tapa el sol. Las rodillas del nuevo espectro atrapan dolorosamente cada uno de sus brazos, mientras este le sonríe maliciosamente, acercando su cara a la de ella.

"Jujuju, ¿y este es el poderosísimo Quinto Elemento? ¡Ja! Espero que Atena se vea más imponente que esta mujer. Aunque no he de negar que es hermosa." Al decir esto, sujeta a Elsa de su blusa de escarcha, para arrancar de un movimiento parte del frente, creando un profundo e involuntario escote, sobresaltándola por la violencia del movimiento. "Seguramente mi señor Hades se entretendrá contigo bastante, antes de asesinarte."

"Deja de jugar con la presa, Violate." Una segunda sombra se yergue sobre ella, y Elsa voltea hacia arriba la mirada, encontrando a un espectro aún más alto e imponente, sus alas extendidas amenazadoramente, y una sonrisa perversa dibujando su rostro.

Tragando saliva, Elsa maldice en voz alta, tratando de imitar a Kardia, en un intento de verse intimidante a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra, las palabras sintiéndose tan extrañas salidas de su boca.

"¡M-maldito seas! ¿Quién… quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta forma? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?"

El espectro se carcajea ante el pobre intento de la aterrorizada joven. "Regocíjate, muchacha, de que me tengas frente a ti. Yo, Aiacos de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, y Segundo Juez del Inframundo, se encuentra ante ti para encargarse de tomar tu vida."

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A/N: Bueno, un poquito de acción para sacudirnos todo lo meloso del capítulo anterior. Déjenme aclarar algo: la mitología de varias culturas habla de que el mundo antes se regía por los cuatro elementos, e incluso dichas creencias son mucho más antiguas que los dioses de las distintas mitologías, aunque la creencia de un quinto elemento fue recogida mucho después. Sin embargo, son también varias culturas las que creen en ese elemento. De ahí me basé para decir que Elsa es la reencarnación de esa diosa antigua. Si no me equivoco, por ahí andan las teorías que ya circulan en el internet respecto a lo que Elsa se ha convertido. Espero que no lo encuentren muy fumado, y menos cuando les revele el verdadero motivo por el que Elsa es tan importante en la Guerra Santa.

¡Espero les siga gustando!

He aquí la respuesta a sus fantásticos reviews:

Holis: me halaga muchísimo que hayas leído y comentado todos los capítulos, eso estuvo genial! Muchas gracias! Y espero que te siga gustando. Sigue comentando!

Saihana: A petición expresa tuya, he aquí la continuación. Espero que te guste!

Guest: you´ve asked this question before, and I don´t really know whether you actually mean it or you´re doing it just for fun. Anyways, the answer is I really hope not, this won´t be a retelling of Frozen I, and I truly hope you can enjoy the story. Thank you for comment.


	10. El Fuego del Infierno

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 10

Elsa está temblando de miedo, pero aprieta los dientes y obliga a su mirada a endurecerse, tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo, lo cual resulta más que difícil dada su precaria situación: acostada sobre el pasto, ambos brazos dolorosamente aprisionados con las rodillas de un pesado contrincante que porta una armadura oscura, su pecho frío por el escote al descubierto, con la tela rasgada salvajemente, y sus dos adversarios riéndose de su vulnerabilidad, no hacen fácil el que se muestre fuerte.

Pero no puede permitirse que sea de otra manera.

La reina de las Nieves concentra su energía sobre la parte más dolorosa de sus brazos, y empieza a congelar el sapuri de Violate, quien se sobresalta y casi se levanta de su posición, pero Aiacos la empuja desde el hombro con una palma, ejerciendo presión hacia abajo y, al mismo tiempo, encendiendo el sapuri con llamas negras, que hacen gritar de dolor a ambas mujeres por un eterno instante, mientras él ríe. Sudando, temblando de dolor ante el fuego que le ha quemado la piel de los brazos, y con la respiración agitada, Elsa aún reclama al Espectro.

"¡¿C-cómo… cómo puedes herir… a tu compañero, de una manera tan cruel?!"

Aiacos se burla. "Deberías saber dos cosas, querida reina: la primera es que Violate no es mi compañero, es una mujer que está a mi servicio; y la segunda, es que ella y yo no somos iguales a los caballeros que te han protegido. Nosotros debemos lealtad absoluta a nuestro señor Hades, significa que nuestra vida le pertenece. Violate morirá alegremente por él, sin dudarlo, al igual que yo."

Elsa se sobresalta ante la revelación, y busca los ojos de la mujer sobre ella, la cual también respira agitadamente, la tortura evidente en su gesto, pero esta le regresa la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa.

"El dolor no significa nada para mí, si es dedicada a mi señor Aiacos y a Hades." Como para reforzar sus palabras, en un movimiento clava aún más sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la albina, y uno de sus huesos del brazo izquierdo finalmente cede, partiéndose a la mitad. La joven grita ante el tormento tan intenso que jamás había sentido. Violate se ríe, pero su risa es interrumpida cuando un cuerpo colisiona contra el de ella, arrojándola lejos de la reina albina: Kardia finalmente les ha dado alcance y ha liberado a Elsa de su primer oponente. Los ojos del Santo de Escorpión resplandecen con un odio indecible dirigido al Juez del Inframundo.

"¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Mejor pónganse con uno de su tamaño!"

Pero Aiacos sólo se ríe de él.

"No te burles de mí, caballero. Tú estás muy lejos de estar de mi tamaño." Pero antes de que el Juez pueda avanzar para atacarlo, Violate se interpone entre ellos.

"Mi señor, permítame encargarme de él. Este hombre no es digno oponente para usted."

Ante las palabras de la mujer, esta vez es el caballero quien se ríe abiertamente de ellos. "Perfectamente puedo con los dos, muchísimas gracias. No son siquiera un reto para alguien como yo."

"K-Kardia…" Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por soportar el dolor, Elsa logra sentarse sobre el piso, acunando su brazo lesionado, mientras levanta los ojos azules plagados en tortura, buscando a su amigo y salvador. Entre el dolor y la alegría de verlo llegar, la albina llama al caballero de Atena. "Llegaste…"

Sin quitar los ojos de sus oponentes, el hombre se dirige a su amiga, quien está haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, su mano sana sobre una de sus raspadas rodillas. "Tranquila, Elsa, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Crees poder irte lejos?"

El dolor en su brazo es exquisito, indescriptible, pero sacando valor de su maltrecho cuerpo, la albina crea una capa de hielo que le sirve de férula, y asiente, procurando no quejarse para no preocupar más a su amigo.

"S-sí… no te preocupes por mí."

Aiacos los ve con desdén. "Realmente están fuera de la realidad si piensan que los dejaré escapar. Mi señor Hades reclama la presencia de esta mujer, y sólo a su lado es donde irá." Da un paso hacia ella, y Kardia se lanza sobre él, solo para ser interceptado por Violate, quien choca sus palmas con las de él y entrelaza sus dedos con los del caballero, como para medir fuerzas, impidiéndole que use su Aguja Escarlata.

"¿P-pero qué…?"

"Yo te dije que sería tu oponente. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?"

El Santo de Escorpión empuja con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas parecen ser similares a las de Violate, quien lo mantiene en su lugar.

"¡Déjame pasar!"

"Primero tendrás que vencerme, caballero." Y con esto le suelta un puñetazo, que el peliazul apenas esquiva. Sin su armadura, sabe que cualquier golpe podría ser mortal. Los dos intercambian golpes, la mujer riéndose mientras el hombre se desespera cada vez más. Aún cuando sabe que no debe dejar sola a Elsa con el Juez, también sabe que su táctica tiene que ser más defensiva, no puede permitirse un solo golpe de Violate.

"¡Te digo que me dejes pasar!"

Pero la poderosa Espectro sólo se burla más ante la desesperación del peliazul.

"Ríndete ya, tu princesa es nuestra y no podrás hacer nada por ella."

"Eres una insolente. Elsa no es una princesa, ¡es una reina!"

Aiacos ríe por lo bajo, observándoles divertido, cuando de pronto ve que el caballero, en un movimiento, ataca a su subordinada, descubriendo su guardia, movimiento que el juez decide aprovechar para zanjar la pelea lo más pronto posible, y se lanza sobre él con una llama negra en su puño. El movimiento es demasiado rápido, y Kardia sólo alcanza a abrir los ojos como platos, completamente tomado por sorpresa. Pero el puño de fuego choca contra una pared impenetrable, e inmediatamente después se crea una gran nube de vapor denso, que rodea a los contendientes, ocultándolos uno del otro.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Aiacos da un paso atrás, mientras Kardia y Violate se quedan quietos, sorprendidos, y esperando a que se disipe el vapor, cuando lo primero que ven es un intenso y magnífico resplandor dorado entre Kardia y Aiacos: el Santo Dorado de Acuario, vestido en su fulgurante resplandor dorado, ha detenido el golpe con su Escudo de Hielo, y le sonríe, desafiante, al poderoso Juez del Inframundo.

"Ya estoy aquí. Ya podemos empezar la batalla como debe ser."

Kardia sonríe mientras da un paso hacia su amigo, su cercanía activando la armadura dorada que se ceñía a la espalda del peliverde, y abrazando con un brillo intenso el cuerpo del peliazul, quien sonríe como un niño pequeño.

"Ahora sí me siento completo. ¿Pero, por que te tardaste tanto?"

"Lo siento." Degel se disculpa, sus verdes ojos fijos por un momento en su enemigo, para luego permitirse desviar discretamente la vista hacia el otro Santo de Oro, sabedor de lo difícil que debió haber sido combatir a manos limpias. "Tuve que poner una pared de hielo extensa: la reina Ana y un contingente se dirigían hacia acá, pero ahora seguramente les tomará un buen tiempo para… ¡Elsa!"

Sus ojos finalmente se topan con la figura hincada y maltrecha de la reina albina, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre sale corriendo a su encuentro. Como si se hubiera encendido una llama que oscurece los otros pensamientos, Degel se olvida por un momento de su amigo y sus enemigos, ante la vista que la joven reina de las Nieves le entrega: Elsa se encuentra hincada en el suelo con un gesto de dolor, su brazo izquierdo congelado para inmovilizarlo, y sus brillantes ropas rasgadas y llenas de lodo, a pesar de lo cual la albina le le dedica una sonrisa brillante. Él finalmente llega a su lado y cae de rodillas, sus ojos rastreando el cuerpo de ella buscando heridas de gravedad, registrando la ropa quemada y la piel de sus antebrazos lesionada, y las enormes manos del caballero se mueven a los costados de ella, tratando de ayudar pero a la vez temeroso de que, al tocarla, le causara más dolor.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo estás?" Sus ojos se posan en la tela rasgada que deja demasiada piel de su pecho al descubierto, y su mente se llena de ira incontrolable, asesina, ante las tantas posibilidades que se arremolinan en su imaginación. "¿Que te han hecho? ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarte de manera tan sucia?!"

"No te preocupes, Degel, estaré bien." la albina le sonríe, haciendo a un lado el tremendo dolor que le atenaza y tratando de calmar la evidente ansiedad del caballero, mientras su mano se posa sobre el antebrazo de él, y una sensación de tranquilidad la envuelve al verlo frente a ella. Con Degel a su lado, ahora sabe que todo estará bien. "No es nada serio, sólo una pequeña lesión y… ¡Cuidado!"

Antes de que pueda terminar su explicación, ella logra percibir la sombra oscura que a gran velocidad se cierne sobre ellos. Pero Degel, ensimismado en su furia y en la angustia de verla herida y con su honor, su inocencia, seguramente profanada, demasiado tarde se da cuenta del peligro y apenas logra girar para protegerla, levantando su Escudo de Hielo un microsegundo a tiempo para recibir el puñetazo, mientras de nuevo son envueltos en una nube de vapor denso.

Aiacos ríe por lo bajo, su brazo aún estirado, sus ojos fijos en los verdes del caballero.

"Nunca pensé que debería recordarle a un caballero de Atena que jamás debe repetir un ataque frente a un Espectro. Y mucho menos frente a un Juez del Inframundo."

De espaldas al hombre, la joven se inclina un poco, tratando de ver más allá de su nariz, pues el vapor aún es muy denso, hasta que percibe que las piernas del caballero, exactamente frente a ella, se encuentran temblorosas.

"¿Degel?"

Conforme se va disipando el humo, Elsa logra ver que algo oscuro, más bien teñido de rojo, protruye por la espalda del Santo de Atena, y gruesas gotas rojas caen sobre las mejillas de la joven.

"¡N-no… Impo…sible!"

Un hilillo de sangre se escurre de la comisura de los labios del caballero, mientras él desvía su mirada de los intensos ojos color violeta que se burlan de él, para clavarlos en la mano que se ha enterrado en la profundidad de su hombro: el golpe del juez ha roto el Escudo de Hielo, atravesando la armadura dorada de adelante a atrás, rompiendo el hombro derecho del caballero.

Aiacos aún no retira su mano, y al contrario, cierra el puño rápidamente, causando un enorme dolor que hace que el peliverde deje escapar un grito.

"¡Degel! ¡No!" Elsa trata de levantarse, aterrada ante la vista, pero la impresión es demasiada. Hay tanta sangre a sus pies…

Kardia voltea a ver a su compañero al escuchar el grito de ambos, y sus ojos se abren como platos ante el espectáculo: Degel ha sido atravesado en el hombro derecho por su enemigo, mientras Elsa se encuentra arrodillada a sus pies, con la mejilla de piel como el mármol, así como su ropaje blanco, manchados con la espesa y valiosa sangre del Santo de Atena.

"¡Demonios! ¡No!" Pero cuando quiere dar la vuelta para correr hacia ellos, se da cuenta que su cuerpo no le responde, se niega a obedecer a sus deseos, y, espantado, voltea a ver a Violate, quien le sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, caballero? Mi sombra se cierne sobre ti. Eres mío ahora." Y sin dar más tiempo a actuar, empieza a golpearlo repetidamente, regocijándose de tenerlo a su merced, mientras el caballero lucha contra las amarras invisibles que lo mantienen prisionero. Por su parte, Aiacos se ríe de los tres, mientras levanta su mano izquierda, para asestar un segundo golpe en el Santo de Acuario, esta vez enterrando profundamente su puño en el abdomen dorado. Degel grita y escupe sangre, y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sujeta con ambas palmas las muñecas de su atacante, manteniendo, a pesar del dolor, una mirada desafiante. Pero Aiacos sólo ríe.

"Había escuchado que los Santos de Atena veían sus armaduras como impenetrables, indestructibles, ¿no es así? Despierta ya, caballero. Yo soy un Juez del Inframundo. No hay armadura impenetrable para mí. Deja de pelear contra tu destino, pues en unos segundos caerás muerto a mis pies."

Sin contestar la burla, Degel aprieta los dientes y concentra su cosmos en ambas manos, congelando el sapuris que cubre los antebrazos del Espectro, pero éste ríe de nuevo, mientras de sus puños se forma fuego negro, que derrite el hielo recién formado y hace gritar de nuevo al santo de Atena. Aiacos acerca su cara a la de Degel, quien ahora, sólo por fuerza de voluntad, se puede mantener erguido y consciente.

"Vas a morir en mis manos, caballero. Deberías sentirte honrado."

"¡Noooooo!"

La aterradora amenaza parece despertar a Elsa del shock en que se encontraba y, sin pensarlo dos veces, planta con fuerza la palma de la mano aún sana sobre el piso cercano a los combatientes, congelando inmediatamente las piernas de ambos y sorprendiendo a Aiacos, quien baja una mirada enfurecida hacia ella.

"¡Tonta! ¿Acaso no entiendes que esos trucos no te sirven?"

Pero el momento en que él descongela sus piernas, de la tierra a los pies de Degel se forma un puño hecho de piedra, que golpea rápidamente el pecho del Espectro, mandándolo lejos y provocando que éste retire forzadamente los puños del cuerpo del santo dorado, movimiento que lo hace gritar y tambalearse. Sin el sostén del enemigo, Degel se desploma, pero antes de que toque el suelo, Elsa crea para él un montículo de nieve que amortigua la caída, mientras la mirada de ella aún se dirige al Juez que se recupera del golpe.

"¡Chiquilla pretenciosa! ¡Esto no significa nada para…!"

Antes de que pueda terminar, Elsa levanta su mano y una ráfaga de viento, que se vuelve un remolino, rodea y aleja aún más al espectro, el cual se esfuerza en mantenerse en pie, pero dentro del remolino empiezan a viajar ramas y hojas y piedras, que arremeten contra él, sin herirlo significativamente, pero colmando su pobre paciencia y manteniéndolo lejos de ella y del caballero herido.

"¡AArrgghh! ¡Déjame salir de aquí ahora mismo, o por Hades que te arrepentirás de haber nacido!" Aiacos extiende sus alas y crea fuego alrededor de él, que destruye las ramas y las hojas que lo atacan, pero ese fuego, en un gesto de Elsa, se convierte en un remolino de un intenso color violeta que lo envuelve más, y sin que el Espectro pueda dar crédito, le quema los dedos.

"No importa que sea fuego del Infierno mismo. Es fuego, al fin y al cabo, y ese elemento me pertenece." Elsa se dirige al altivo Juez en una actitud desafiante, su mirada llena de determinación, mientras la adrenalina que corre por sus venas le hace olvidar por un momento el dolor.

"¡Mi señor!" Violate se da cuenta de que Aiacos se encuentra en problemas, pero Elsa reacciona a tiempo antes de que la mujer se acerque, y congela el piso en el que se encuentran ella y el caballero, con esto congelando la prisión invisible de su amigo, quien, golpeado y ensangrentado, puede ahora ver los cuerpos congelados de los muertos a quienes Violate ha obligado a salir del Inframundo para aprisionarlo. Sin querer pensar en lo que está destruyendo, Kardia rompe sus cadenas putrefactas y lanza su Aguja Escarlata a la mujer, haciendo que se retuerza del dolor, mientras él se yergue frente a ella.

"Es nuestro turno de castigarlos. No podrás moverte de aquí, Espectro. Pero puedes suplicarme para que te deje vivir, y quizá lo haga."

Pero Aiacos está lejos de ser derrotado. De nuevo extiende sus alas y crea un fuego oscuro de gran intensidad, que invade y transforma el fuego violeta, casi rompiendo el remolino que lo aprisiona, del calor tan intenso que genera; pero Elsa levanta de nuevo la mano y, emergiendo del hielo derretido a sus pies, Nokk se materializa frente a ella, para después arremeter en una columna de agua contra el espectro, quien sale disparado lejos, apagando sus llamas en el proceso.

Elsa cae de rodillas, agotada, pero sólo se permite inhalar dos veces para tomar aire, y al tiempo voltea rápido para atender a Degel, quien se encuentra aún en la nieve que ella formara, ahora teñida de un profundo rojo escarlata. Si no hacen algo pronto, el hombre morirá desangrado.

"Oh… Degel…" La joven se hinca a un lado de él, mientras éste trata de abrir los ojos. La pérdida de sangre es mucha, y apenas puede respirar del daño que ha sufrido su pulmón.

"Elsa…" él extiende la mano para tocar su mejilla, y ella posa su palma sobre la de él, mientras gruesas lágrimas caen de sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Resiste, por favor… te llevaré inmediatamente a conseguir ayuda."

Degel siente que la vida se le escapa, pero aún así sonríe. "Te amaré… aún más allá de la muerte…"

"No me digas eso… no me abandones, por favor…" Con su magia y aprovechando la nieve creada, la Reina de las Nieves crea un carruaje que los llevará de regreso al castillo, pero en eso una explosión se escucha detrás de ellos: Aiacos aún no está vencido, el fuego negro se enciende alrededor de su armadura, evaporando cualquier vestigio de agua, y sus ojos son como llamas de furia.

"¡No permitiré que una niña tonta se burle de mí!" Furioso, arremete contra Elsa y el caballero, pero ella logra levantar un muro de piedra, que lo detiene sólo por unos segundos, para luego caer en enormes rocas, al ceder ante los puños de él. Elsa rápidamente da un beso suave en la frente del caballero y se incorpora, mirando retadora al espectro.

"No dejaré que nos hagas más daño. Yo te detendré aquí y ahora."

La albina lanza una columna de nieve, pero el fuego es tan intenso alrededor de él, que de inmediato se derrite. El espectro ríe y él mismo lanza llamaradas negras contra ella, que apenas logra detener con una pared de hielo.

"Si tus protectores dorados no han logrado detenerme, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú lo harás?"

Mientras tanto, Degel hace esfuerzos por levantarse, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre haciendo mella en sus esfuerzos, cuando en eso siente un peso en su pecho, y ve que Bruni lo mira atento, sus ojos brillantes como si tratara de hablar con él.

"¿Bruni? ¿Qué…?"

La pequeña salamandra se lame un lado de la cara, para luego mirar intensamente la herida del pecho del hombre, y regresar su mirada intensa a los ojos verdes, que después se abren como platos, para después oscurecerse, comprendiendo.

"Sí… lo que sea con tal de poder ayudarla…"

La joven reina ya está exhausta, después de mandar un ataque combinado tras otro, viento, hielo y agua mezclándose entre sí en su afanosa desesperación por detener el avance del Juez del Inframundo. Aiacos, a pesar de ser golpeado por la reina de las Nieves repetidas veces, parece no palidecer en su deseo por apresarla, y en cada golpe regresa con más ímpetu, con más coraje, empujando para resistir los embistes de ella, rompiendo rocas gigantes y atravesando vendavales. La fuerza de su ira parece no tener fin. En un ataque con un remolino plagado de filosas estalactitas, que el Espectro destruye fácilmente, se hace más evidente que Elsa está perdiendo, mientras su frente se perla de sudor y su respiración se hace agitada: entre golpe y golpe interpone enormes piedras que logran evitar que los ataques de él lleguen a ella, pero cada vez más se ve forzada a retroceder, ya no le es posible crear oportunidades de ataque. Es evidente la superioridad en adiestramiento del espectro, y Elsa se ve orillada a dar pasos atrás, cuando un grito de dolor a su espalda la hace voltear.

"¡Degel!" pero esa distracción le cuesta caro, ya que no logra impedir a tiempo un nuevo ataque de fuego, que llega a sus pies en forma de explosión y la lanza varios metros hacia atrás, su caída detenida sólo por la intromisión de Nokk, que amortigua el golpe. Aiacos velozmente se cierne sobre ella, preparando un nuevo ataque.

"¡Ahora sí te tengo!"

"¡Gran Koltso!"

El ataque nunca llega. Degel, adolorido y exhausto, cercano al desvanecimiento, ha logrado detener el golpe del espectro, fijando sus movimientos, y temblando, se mantiene en dos pies. De su pecho y abdomen, a nivel del sitio de las heridas, surge humo espeso, prueba de la cauterización que Bruni hizo sobre el Santo Dorado, despertando los sentidos del caballero y evitando que pierda más sangre. Como si reviviera, e ignorando su maltrecho cuerpo, la mirada esmeralda de Degel se fija, desafiante, en la violeta del Juez.

"Aún estoy vivo, Aiacos… aún soy yo tu oponente…"

"¡Degel! ¡No!"

Kardia, mientras tanto, golpea a su adversario, tratando de llegar a sus compañeros, pero aunque cada golpe la hace tambalear ante el tormento, Violate, a pesar del intensísimo dolor, sigue atacando al caballero de Escorpión.

"¡¿Cómo puedes seguir en pie, si ya te he golpeado doce veces con mi aguja?!"

Detrás de su máscara de dolor, Violate sonríe, burlándose de sus palabras. "Soy mujer, caballero, ¿acaso no sabes que las mujeres podemos soportar el dolor mucho mejor que los hombres? Y yo, sobre todas las mujeres, estoy preparada para soportar lo peor. Intenta otra cosa, orgulloso santo de Atena, porque así no me vencerás."

Kardia rechina los dientes y se lanza de nuevo contra ella, tratando de asestar la penúltima aguja, pero la Espectro ya lo estaba esperando, y en una fracción de segundo evita el golpe, para plantar su palma en la cara de él, y, ejerciendo fuerza hacia atrás, hace que caiga de espaldas, azotando su cabeza contra el piso. El movimiento tan inesperado toma por sorpresa al hombre, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitar que su cabeza rebote en la tierra. Kardia, tumbado en el suelo, se toma ambas sienes, sintiendo como su cráneo palpita. La mujer aprovecha su estado, y se sienta sobre él a horcajadas, golpeándole la cara, mientras el Santo de Escorpión, indefenso, trata desesperadamente de protegerse con los antebrazos, su cabeza aún dando vueltas. La acometida contra él es bárbara, pero milagrosamente, en un momento en que su lucidez regresa, asesta un nuevo golpe, el penúltimo de la Aguja Escarlata, sobre el brazo izquierdo de ella, inutilizándolo y provocándole un intenso dolor, que se acrecienta en el momento en que Kardia, junto con su cosmo, hace arder su corazón, ambos gritando a viva voz, los dos presa de un dolor insoportable.

Aiacos parece ser inmune al sufrimiento de su compañera, mientras mira con desdén al Santo de Acuario, quien apenas puede mantenerse en pie, pero cuyos ojos permanecen desafiantes, mientras Elsa se para a su lado, dispuesta también a atacar en conjunto. No piensa dejar al caballero solo contra semejante contrincante.

"¿De verdad piensan que entre los dos podrán derrotarme? ¡Ni siquiera juntos son rivales para mí!" un círculo de llamas negras se forma a sus pies, mientras sus manos se encienden con fuego del color de su sapuris, como si una maldición lo estuviera consumiendo. Degel da un paso al frente, listo para levantar sus defensas y proteger a Elsa, pero ella no se queda atrás, y coloca una mano sobre el hombro del caballero dorado, quien voltea a verla, dubitativo, pero la mirada intensa de ella le inspira fortaleza.

"Estamos juntos en esto, Degel. Pelearemos juntos también."

Él le sonríe, y voltea a mirar desafiante al espectro, pero antes de que puedan iniciar el ataque, una lluvia de flechas doradas cae desde el cielo, formando una línea entre los dos bandos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Aiacos busca con la mirada, encontrando la figura resplandeciente de un tercer caballero dorado flotando sobre ellos: Sísifo de Sagitario hace su aparición frente al enemigo, una reluciente flecha dorada apuntando al pecho del Juez del Inframundo.

"No dudes, ni un segundo, que esta flecha pueda atravesar tu sapuris y alcanzar tu corazón, si no te retiras ahora con tu compañera."

La mirada de Aiacos se vuelve dura, para luego fijarla en Elsa, quien continúa con su mirada desafiante. Necesita llevársela de ahí, entregarla a Hades, pero al voltear a ver a Violate, de rodillas en el suelo, con numerosas heridas sangrando, y aún haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, finalmente el Espectro entiende que no podrán vencer. Al menos no contra cuatro contrincantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extiende sus alas para volar en dirección a Kardia, tratando de asestarle un golpe y fallando pues éste se mueve justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, su distracción es utilizada para tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo maltrecho de Violate, y los dos salen volando de ahí, no sin antes de que el Juez lance una amenaza.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, caballeros de Atena!" y así, salen volando los dos, dejando a los cuatro en guardia, mientras Sísifo finalmente toca el suelo.

"¡jajaaaa! ¡Eso! ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Nada detiene al poderoso Sísifo!" Kardia cae de rodillas al suelo, presa de la fiebre que lo hace sudar frío y del dolor que le quema el pecho, a pesar de lo cual el joven grita a todo pulmón para celebrar su triunfo, lanzando puños al aire, emocionándose aún más al ver el caballo de la reina Anna apareciendo en el horizonte, seguida por su séquito. "¡Estamos salvados, amigos!" El santo de Escorpión continúa gritando con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, abiertamente ignorando la mirada dura que le manda el santo de Sagitario, demasiado emocionado como para prestarle atención. Al fin y al cabo, el Centauro Sagrado está más que acostumbrado a que él lo ignore. Pero al ver que Degel se desploma, sí que detiene su festejo, y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levanta, dispuesto a correr a ayudarle, pero detiene su movimiento en seco, al ver que es la albina quien sostiene al caballero, guiando su cuerpo hacia el suelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcan sus ojos.

"No tenías por que sacrificarte así…"

Degel sonríe tiernamente, mientras su mano acaricia la mejilla húmeda.

"Lo único que me importa, es que tú estés a salvo. Ya te lo dije: haré lo que se a por ti…"

Elsa niega con la cabeza, sus lágrimas empapando la cara de él, mientras el hombre solo sonríe.

"No así, Degel. Por favor, no así…"

Pero la sonrisa de él sigue siendo amplia, a pesar de que sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar contra su voluntad, el agotamiento y la pérdida de sangre haciendo mella en su maltratado cuerpo.

"Mi vida le pertenece a Atena, pero mi corazón es tuyo, y de nadie más. Sin mi corazón, no vale la pena vivir."

Ante tal declaración, los ojos de la albina se abren como platos, fijándolos en los turquesa del hombre herido. Después de un momento, ella se inclina sobre el caballero, mientras sus labios húmedos se posan sobre los de él, sin importarle que aún se encuentran con rastros de sangre.

"Yo también me he enamorado de ti, Degel…"

Ante el espectáculo, y a pesar de estar respirando agitadamente, Kardia cruza los brazos, mientras su pecho se hinche de emoción, y una sonrisa traviesa y de satisfacción ilumina su rostro. Pero sus ojos, fijos en la pareja, aún se niegan deliberadamente a ver al Santo de Sagitario, pues puede percibir perfectamente la penetrante mirada dorada de la mano derecha del Patriarca, fija en el caballero herido, una mirada que promete un castigo ejemplar ante la vista que se le presenta.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

A/N: Un poco de acción, un poco de drama, y un poco de empalagoso beso. ¿Pero por qué está Sísifo presente, y por qué esa mirada acusadora? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando la historia.


	11. Sudor Frío

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 10

"Kai! Por favor dile a Matías que reúna al Consejo. Tenemos decisiones urgentes que tomar."

El castillo que alguna vez fue tranquilo, se encuentra lleno de actividad e histeria, mientras Anna, la hermosa reina pelirroja, camina a toda la velocidad que le dan sus cortas piernas, entre pasillo y pasillo, coordinando la reparación de la torre, asegurándose la atención de los heridos víctimas del derrumbe (algunos de gravedad, pero afortunadamente nadie muerto), dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra para ocupar a todo mundo, para asegurarse de que todos se encuentren ayudando, y con eso, disminuir la ansiedad y las preguntas de la causa del ataque. Ni siquiera ella lo sabe bien. Pero sabe quién sí sabe.

"Su Majestad, perdone la intromisión pero, ¿me permitiría ayudar de alguna manera?"

Anna apenas puede reprimir que el disgusto se refleje en su rostro cuando se topa con Sísifo. "Creo que sus compañeros y usted ya han hecho mucho, señor Caballero. Preferiría que ahora nos permitieran hacer el resto a nosotros." Sabe que no es justo para él, pues fueron sus compañeros los causantes de tanto atropello, pero no puede reprimirse. Alguien tiene que pagar por su indignación.

El tono cortante es esperable después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero aún así, el rubio caballero se exaspera. ¿No puede entender esta reina que sus Santos de Atena hicieron todo lo posible por protegerlos?

"Mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas causados por mis compañeros, Su Majestad, pero si me permitiera solicitar…"

Anna se voltea súbitamente, más furiosa que lo que jamás se había sentido antes, incluso preocupada de llegar a perder la compostura. "¿Acaso quiere abusar más de nuestra hospitalidad? ¡¿No fue suficiente con que nos encerraran a mí y a mis soldados en un cubo de hielo?!" El santo dorado apenas alcanza a frenar, evitando colisionar con la alterada reina. "Iba a rescatar a mi hermana, ¡tenía un ejército listo para eso! ¡y me impidieron el paso! Y ahora, por culpa de ustedes Elsa está herida. ¿Cómo puede pedir que acepte eso? ¡¿Cómo se atreven a pedir más de mí?!"

Sísifo definitivamente no esperaba esos reclamos. Es la primera vez que alguien se encuentra tan enojado por ser protegido. Aún así, trata de ser diplomático.

"Entiendo su frustración, su Majestad, y le aseguro que, tan pronto mis compañeros tengan algo de fuerzas para viajar, nos retiraremos para evitar que sufran más peligro. Tampoco debe preocuparse por su hermana, estará segura y bien protegida en el Santuario de Atenas."

Ante la noticia, Anna le lanza al hombre su mirada más amenazadora. "Ni siquiera se atreva a sugerir que se llevará a mi hermana. Esta es su tierra, y yo soy su única familia, no permitiré que la aleje de nosotros."

"Entiendo eso, pero el ejército de Hades tiene sus ojos puestos en ella, llevarla al Santuario, donde se encuentra Atena y todos los caballeros dorados, es la única manera en que podremos protegerla de forma eficaz. De otra forma ya ha visto el resultado, llegará un momento en que nosotros tres no seremos suficientes."

Pero la joven planta un pie, determinada a no ceder. No en esto.

"Ella es mi hermana, lo único que tengo, y además, la misión de ella es cuidar estas tierras. Jamás permitiré que salga de aquí, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros para protegerla."

Sísifo tampoco se mueve ni un centímetro. "Si la aleja de nosotros, las consecuencias serán peores, no hay ejército que la pueda proteger de Hades mejor que el nuestro. Debe entender que estará más segura si está a nuestro lado."

Anna bufa y da la vuelta para seguir caminando, y después de respirar profundamente, el hombre la sigue, mientras la reina continúa dando órdenes y al mismo tiempo discutiendo con el caballero, algo que no deja de impresionar al santo de Atena. Había oído de la habilidad de las mujeres de hacer varias cosas a la vez, pero nunca lo había visto en acción.

"¡He dicho que no pueden alejar a mi hermana de mí! ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! Ella siempre estará más segura a mi lado que en cualquier otro lugar."

"Reina Anna, aunque me alegra ver el gran cariño que le tiene a su hermana, y la confianza que se tiene a sí misma, debe entender que está hablando de poderes que van mucho más allá de su imaginación. Estamos peleando contra dioses que tienen conformado un ejército muy poderoso."

"De acuerdo con Degel, mi hermana también es una diosa."

"Que carece de un ejército entrenado. No hay manera de que ella sola gane, ni siquiera que pueda protegerse a sí misma, mucho menos sus pequeñas tierras."

Una peligrosa vena amenaza por reventarse en la sien de la reina, mientras siente su cara encendiéndose de ira. "Se ve que usted confía demasiado en sus habilidades, mi señor. Pero no debería verme así. Yo también confío en mis propias capacidades. Verá, a pesar de no tener poderes, ya he sido capaz de salvarla dos veces."

El joven caballero busca la manera de ser conciliador, haciendo todo su esfuerzo en no perder la paciencia. "Y la admiro por eso. Pero la supervivencia de su hermana aparentemente es un punto clave para la supervivencia del mundo entero. No puedo dejarlo en manos de una jovencita inocente y sin poder como usted."

Anna se detiene de nuevo bruscamente, sus ojos encendidos de furia al fijarlos en el rostro de la mano derecha del Patriarca.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve, señor?! ¡Si no se retracta ahora mismo, les pediré entonces, a usted y a sus compañeros, que de inmediato abandonen mi castillo y a Arendelle, para no regresar jamás! Elsa está bajo mi cuidado, ¡no permitiré que la separen de mi lado, y mucho menos que le hagan más daño!"

Pero Sísifo no se amedrenta. "Su Majestad, con todo el respeto que se merece, la reina Elsa es un elemento clave en esta Guerra Santa, por lo que, el que se vaya con nosotros, o que se quede en su tierra, es decisión que sólo está entre dioses y guerreros sagrados. Los reyes comunes no pueden interferir en los designios divinos."

Si es posible, la cara de la joven se enciende aún más de ira, y la chica abre la boca para protestar con más energía, cuando en eso se abre la puerta del cuarto de Elsa, para permitir el paso de Gerda, quien susurra al oído de la joven reina.

"Su hermana se encuentra descansando, su Majestad, sería mejor no despertarla con estos gritos."

"Demasiado tarde, Gerda." Elsa ha seguido a la ama de llaves, y se asoma a la puerta también, preocupada por lo que escucha. "¿Qué está pasando, hermana? ¿Por qué tantos gritos fuera de mi cuarto? ¿Qué te orilla a tratar a mis invitados así?" Su mirada fija en la reina de Arendelle, la albina interroga a la otra joven, dispuesta a defender a sus amigos y tramando ya argumentos para hacer entender la situación a su adorada pero testaruda hermana, hasta que ve al caballero dorado darle la espalda súbitamente, con sus actos haciendo que la rubia caiga en la cuenta de que está vestida únicamente con su camisón escarlata y que, a pesar de tener la pequeña férula que le cubre el hombro, parte de su pecho está más bien al desnudo. A la vista de todos.

"¡Elsa!" Anna se da cuenta también del pronunciado escote, y empuja a su hermana hacia atrás, al interior del cuarto, mientras Gerda reacciona al mismo tiempo e interpone su cuerpo para cubrir el de su antigua reina, mientras las jóvenes cierran la puerta tras de sí.

"Un momento le pido, buen señor. Su alteza estará lista pronto."

"S-sí, sí… entiendo." Carraspeando y muy sonrojado, Sísifo voltea la vista hacia el techo a pesar de estar ya de espaldas, turbado ante la magnífica vista que se le presentó tan inusitadamente; sin embargo, se permite sonreír de forma discreta. No puede negar que, pequeños accidentes así, hacen que la vida valga la pena.

Dentro del cuarto, Elsa reprende a su hermana, mientras se desnuda con la ayuda de la pelirroja y, con un grácil movimiento de su mano sana, crea un hermoso vestido escarlata oscuro, un tono muy similar a su atrevida bata, pero mucho más discreto, esperando que sea suficiente para hacer olvidar el embarazoso momento.

"¿Por qué corres a mis amigos de esa forma? ¿Acaso no sabes que les debo mucho, como para tratarlos como unos delincuentes? Hermana, ¿no estás consciente de que, ante todo, debes ser diplomática?"

La joven reina la confronta, airada, más que dispuesta a continuar la discusión.

"No puedo creer que los defiendas a ellos, cuando soy yo la que es de tu familia, y más cuando deberías estar agradecida de que siempre estoy ahí para rescatarte. ¡Es más! ¡Soy yo quien debería estar sumamente enojada contigo por haber escapado como lo hiciste!"

La joven ex reina no puede creer las palabras que salen de alguien que siempre ha sido comprensiva, dulce y empática, y entonces cae en la cuenta. Anna reacciona así, agresiva y enérgicamente, siempre que siente que la están haciendo a un lado. Elsa suspira, tratando de calmarse, y con su brazo sano abraza fuertemente a su hermana, tratando de que sienta toda la confianza y el amor que le tiene.

"Anna, no hay nadie igual que tú en mi corazón. Eres mi hermana, lo único que me queda, completamente irreemplazable en mi mundo. Nunca, en toda mi existencia, podré pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí, porque no sólo salvaste mi vida, sino que además, salvaste mi corazón. Eso no tiene comparación." Ante las palabras dichas con tanta devoción, la pelirroja le regresa el abrazo con el mismo fervor, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, mientras el estrés y la preocupación terminan haciendo mella en sus emociones.

"Tengo miedo, Elsa… miedo de que te pase algo… miedo de perderte…"

Aprovechando que están abrazadas, Elsa empieza a mecerse, buscando tranquilizarla como cuando eran pequeñas.

"Ese miedo es mutuo, porque en mi mente está grabada a fuego la imagen de cuando eras pequeña y era yo quien te lastimaba… de cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, completamente congelada…" Inspirando profundamente para no llorar también, Elsa rompe el abrazo y la mira directo a los ojos. "Pero ya no somos unas niñas, y ahora el mundo nos ha alcanzado, amenazando nuestra tranquilidad con terrores mayores a los que hemos vivido. Mi preciosa Anna, para mí no hay nada más importante que tú, pero no tienes idea lo mucho que me ha dolido cada ocasión en que veo a Degel y a Kardia ser lastimados, lo mucho que me hiere verlos sangrar por protegerme de aquellos que buscan secuestrarme, pues sé que soy yo la causa de su sufrimiento. Y sabes que ese conocimiento me mata cada vez."

Determinada y altiva, la reina pelirroja se seca las lágrimas con un gesto rabioso. "No los necesitamos. Yo puedo protegerte mejor, mucho mejor que ellos. Ya lo he hecho."

Pero la albina la toma de la mano, mientras junta su frente con la de su hermana, buscando en ese gesto, su comprensión.

"Nada me da más miedo que imaginarte enfrentarte a monstruos de tal envergadura por protegerme."

"Hermana…"

Pero Elsa la silencia rodeando de nuevo sus hombros con el brazo sano, esta vez más suavemente, mientras evoca la pesadilla que acaba de vivir.

"No sabes lo que estuvieron apunto de hacerme los hombres que nos atacaron, lo que insinuaron que harían, e incluso se burlaban que ese ataque prometido sería poco en comparación con lo que me pasaría una vez que me llevaran con su amo, con ese tal Hades…"

"Elsa…" Anna se siente mal al percibir el cuerpo de su hermana estremecerse. Para Elsa, revivir en su mente los dos ataques para hacer entender a la pelirroja se le hace un movimiento muy sucio, pero de alguna manera tiene que lograr que la joven comprenda el peligro tan grande en que se encuentran todos. Inspirando fuertemente, Elsa se separa de su hermana y fija sus ojos azules en los otros, que son tan parecidos a los suyos.

"Algo muy grande está pasando en el mundo, hermana, una guerra que nos supera por mucho, pero que puede terminar afectándonos. Jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo cuando yo pude haber intervenido."

"¡Es que no me entiendes! Esa es precisamente la sensación que siempre tengo hacia ti, quiero protegerte, y me moriría de saber que pude haber hecho algo…"

"Pero ahora no sólo es a mí a quien tienes que proteger. Ya eres una reina, la reina de Arendelle, la heredera de papá. Para ti, tu reino y tus súbditos deben ser más importantes que tu familia. Esa es la promesa que hiciste. Esa es la razón por la cual mi padre me encerró por dieciocho años... y creó un calabozo hecho para contenerme."

"¡¿Qué?!" Anna da un paso hacia atrás ante tal acusación. ¿Que su padre hizo qué? "Estas equivocada…"

Elsa baja los ojos con tristeza. "Si no te has dado cuenta, el calabozo donde me encerró Hans, está diseñado para contenerme… o al menos para intentarlo… diseñado desde antes de mi coronación, seguramente por papá para prevenir… lo que al final ocurrió. Él estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar, y como buen soberano, trató de prevenirlo."

Anna no puede creer las palabras que está escuchando, y da otro paso atrás, ofendida y por demás aterrada. "¡Eso es horrible! ¡Y es una mentira! ¡Seguramente Hans lo dijo para lastimarte, mi padre nunca…!"

Unos delicados dedos se posan en los rojos labios, tratando de contener la explosión. "Por supuesto que lo hizo papá, y debes estar convencida de ello. A pesar de que nos amó con todo su corazón, siempre tuvo un principio en mente: se debe ante sus súbditos primero, y si debía mantenerme encerrada para protegerlos, esa era su obligación. De todos modos, él sabía que no todo estaba perdido, siempre quedaba la esperanza de que tú tomaras su lugar."

"¡Elsa! ¡Eso es una blasfemia hacia papá!"

"No hermana. Es la realidad. Tú ya eres una monarca, ya no puedes pensar igual que antes. Tienes que entenderlo a él, y perdonarlo. Yo ya lo hice, porque ya estuve en su lugar. Ya tuve que escoger entre lo que deseo y lo que es correcto."

Anna calla unos segundos, asimilando sus palabras.

"No quiero dejarte ir… me duele tan solo pensar en los peligros que podrías correr… y sin mí para protegerte…"

Elsa sonríe tiernamente, mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

"No quiero dejarte yo tampoco. Pero tú y yo juramos proteger a Arendelle, aunque a diferencia tuya, mi promesa se ha tenido que extender, primero hacia el Bosque Encantado, pero ahora, con la llegada de esta Guerra Santa, mi juramento se extiende al resto del mundo. Si estos hombres, si la diosa Atena, a quien ellos claman obedecer, necesitan de mí para salvar este mundo en que tú vives, tú y yo no podemos ser tan egoístas como para negarnos. Ninguna de nosotras dos es tan valiosa como… como la vida de… miles de personas…" la voz de la albina, tan potente y poderosa al inicio de su discurso, de pronto se vuelve trémula, casi un susurro, al darse cuenta de la conclusión a la que ha llegado: ese sentimiento, la determinación incluso hasta de sacrificar su propia vida para salvar al mundo, es lo mismo que deben estar pensando los Santos de Atena cada vez que arriesgan su vida ante cualquier batalla.

Ahora entiende por qué ellos combaten casi sin miedo: porque saben que hay algo más grande que ellos mismos, y que les reclama esa fortaleza. Por alguna extraña razón, siente su pecho henchido de emoción, y se siente aún más cerca de estos hombres dispuestos a sacrificarse por salvar a millones de personas inocentes. Pero a la vez entiende que jamás logrará convencer a Degel de desobedecer a su diosa Atena para salvarse, para quedarse con ella, y la albina posa la mano sobre el pecho, mientras siente cómo se rompe su corazón ante ese conocimiento…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacan de su introspección.

"¿Sus majestades, podemos hablar ahora?"

La voz del caballero la estremece. Es el momento de tomar acción. Sin decir otra palabra, Elsa planta un beso en la frente de su hermana, para luego sonreírle.

"Tú y este pequeño reino son la razón por la que daría mi vida, nunca lo olvides."

"Hermana…"

Pero antes de que la mujer proteste, la albina se levanta hacia la puerta, jalando a la pelirroja con ella.

"Estamos listas, señor Sísifo. Ya podemos negociar."

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Después de aclarar la situación, y hablar más civilmente, Kai interrumpe el diálogo entre los tres para informar a Anna que el Consejo ya se encuentra reunido y esperándola, por lo que tiene que despedirse de sus dos acompañantes, aunque a regañadientes, para nada convencida de dejar ir a su hermana con tan imponente varón, pero sabe que no le queda de otra, así que le da un rápido beso en la mejilla a la albina y acompaña a su paje, no sin antes dar una última advertencia.

"Por favor, antes de que hagas algo házmelo saber. Me debes al menos eso."

"Te lo prometo, ve tranquila que ya no desapareceré más… siempre que no intentes encerrarme en una torre de nuevo…"

Anna sonríe un poco apenada, y sin embargo como única respuesta da un guiño. La ausencia de respuesta verbal hace que la albina sonría. Esa niña nunca cambiará.

"Le agradezco mucho haberme rescatado de su hermana. Se ve que es una gran mujer, pero me tenía muy preocupado por sus amenazas."

Siempre diplomática, Elsa endurece sólo levemente su voz, para no ofenderlo y aún así mostrarse fuerte.

"Debe entender, señor Sísifo, que para ella no hay nada más importante que su reino y la familia, y el día de hoy vio amenazados a los dos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Eso por sí solo es desesperante. No la culpo por tratar de retomar el control de alguna manera, aunque hubiera sido descabellada."

El hombre se inclina, respetuoso, ante la sabiduría de la joven mujer.

"Tiene razón. Trataré de ser más considerado."

Cuando llegan a la enfermería, al cuarto que se había designado para los santos heridos, ven a la enfermera forcejeando con la chapa, a lo que se acercan, extrañados.

"¿Mary?"

La joven se sobresalta al verlos, pero a la vez se alegra. "¡Oh! ¡Su Majestad! Lo siento, fui por una palangana con agua porque al señor Kardia se le subió la temperatura otra vez, y cuando regresé… bueno, no logro abrir la puerta, parece que se quedó atascada."

Sísifo se acerca a ayudar, pero es entonces cuando Elsa se percata de que los bordes de la puerta están llenos de escarcha, y un viento helado brota de las rendijas.

"Sísifo… ¿puede sentirlo?"

El hombre primero voltea a verla, no entendiendo la pregunta, hasta que logra percibir el cosmos ardiendo detrás de la madera. "Degel…" con un brazo hace que las dos mujeres den unos pasos hacia atrás, para después arremeter contra la puerta, derrumbándola y destrozando la capa de hielo que la había bloqueado. Ante la vista que se encuentran, los tres se quedan boquiabiertos.

El cuarto está cubierto de hielo, largas y peligrosas estalactitas colgando del techo, mientras Kardia respira agitadamente en su cama, un humo tibio saliendo de su boca y de su piel descubierta, signos evidentes de fiebre alta, y a la cabecera de su camilla, arrodillado y casi derrumbado en el piso, Degel respira también de forma agitada, su cuerpo temblando, mientras con una mano en el piso apenas logra prevenir su desplome, y con la otra se aferra al brazo de su compañero, casi enterrándole las uñas, en un claro intento por sostenerse.

"¡Degel!"

"¡Demonios!"

Hombre y mujer corren hacia el joven hincado, y mientras Sísifo lo sostiene de un brazo, tratando de levantarlo, Elsa busca su mirada, su mano libre acariciando las encendidas mejillas. Es evidente que Kardia está ardiendo en fiebre, pero el peliverde no está en mejor situación.

"Degel, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Elsa… no puedo…" su voz es trémula, apenas un susurro, pero una mano temblorosa logra posarse sobre el delicado hombro de ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no es una aparición, mientras su compañero lo ayuda a llegar a su propia camilla. La joven se asusta al sentir la palma ardiente sobre su piel, y acaricia su frente, mientras trata de quitarle los cabellos empapados de sudor.

"Oh, Degel… tú también estás con mucha fiebre… ¿Por qué te levantaste? ¿No puedes, qué? ¿Qué querías hacer?"

Unos ojos verdes llenos de angustia y dolor se posan sobre los azul profundo de ella. "Lo intenté… encendí todo mi cosmos y… no puedo… no puedo controlar la fiebre de Kardia… en estas circunstancias va a morir…"

Mientras pone un brazo febril sobre sus propios hombros para ayudar a Degel a caminar, Elsa voltea a ver al peliazul, y puede ver que su pecho se encuentra inflamado, de un tono rojo brillante, mientras el humo de su cuerpo sigue manando libre, y su respiración se entrecorta más, haciéndose más superficial y rápida. Determinada, regresa la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos turquesa.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes. Esta vez lo salvaré yo si me prometes que te quedarás quieto en tu camilla."

El hombre, demasiado agotado para protestar, posa su frente sobre la de ella, como en señal de agradecimiento, y entre los dos prácticamente lo llevan arrastrando hasta la camilla. Cuando lo están depositando, Sísifo pone una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

"Yo me encargo de que se recueste, su Majestad por favor vaya a ayudar a mi otro compañero. Kardia no puede morir aquí."

Elsa asiente y corre a hincarse al lado del santo de Escorpión. Se impresiona lo caliente que se encuentra su piel, y de inmediato pone la palma sobre el pecho desnudo del joven, sintiendo como le quema la mano, pero soporta el dolor, y en cambio hace que su poder corra suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, empezando por el corazón, percibiendo cómo su poder fluye a través de la sangre del caballero, para distribuirse por todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus enormes dedos. Por un momento, puede verse a sí misma dentro del poderoso cuerpo del joven, puede sentir como si sus propios dedos fueran viajando por las venas, por los músculos de este impresionante caballero, y la sensación la hace estremecer. Durante un instante que pareciera eterno, es como si tuviera sujeto, literalmente, el corazón de Kardia en la palma de su mano.

Con el poder que fluye dentro de él, Elsa puede notar sus músculos relajándose, puede sentir la respiración que se hace más profunda y el corazón tomando un ritmo más normal. Elsa se relaja también, percibiendo a través del lazo mágico que su amigo y salvador se encuentra ya fuera de peligro, pero de pronto se sobresalta cuando una cálida mano se posa sobre la suya, y levanta la mirada, sólo para encontrarse unos profundos ojos azules que la miran con ternura y enorme agradecimiento.

"Mi corazón es tuyo, ahora…"

Es lo único que Kardia alcanza a decir, antes de caer en un profundo y esta vez reparador sueño.

Elsa sonríe suavemente ante el último sarcasmo de Kardia, y se levanta del lugar, pero en eso se tambalea, al sentirse mareada. Antes de trastabillar, un par de poderosas manos la sujetan de los brazos, y ella voltea hacia atrás, para encontrarse con una imponente silueta y una mirada color miel. Sísifo ha acudido en su ayuda, y se impresiona ante la mujer. ¿Cómo alguien tan frágil, puede poseer tanto poder?

"Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos, su Alteza."

Suavemente para no marearse de nuevo, ella niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, yo les debo a ellos mucho más. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero aún no he terminado."

Delicadamente, se libera del agarre del caballero para sentarse en la orilla de la camilla donde se encuentra Degel, ya acostado y aún respirando agitado por la fiebre, pero más tranquilo al ver a su amigo a salvo. Una vez que la tiene a su lado, le acaricia la mejilla con mucha ternura, y ella sujeta su mano para pegarla más.

"No era necesario, pero fue impresionante."

Ella sonríe, sus ojos fijos en los de él.

"No podías enfriar su corazón porque ya estabas agotado. El esfuerzo ha sido mucho para alguien tan lastimado y desobediente como tú." Él sonríe parcialmente, pues ya se encuentra distraído con los labios de ella, con su pulgar acariciando el rojo carmesí del turgente labio inferior. La caricia hace estremecer a la joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces, esta se inclina sobre él, buscando tranquilizarlo con un beso, pero antes del deseado contacto, su acompañante carraspea, deteniéndola de forma súbita.

"Y entonces, Degel, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Sísifo hace todo lo posible por contener su ira. No sólo es un acto prohibido para ellos, sino que, además, no es el momento para arrumacos, existen cosas que apremian, por lo que deja que su furia sea evidente a través de los ojos. Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver que el joven herido le regresa la misma mirada fúrica.

Con una mano sujetando la delicada mano de la joven, de la que obtiene fortaleza, Degel trata de pensar lo más coherente posible, sin dejarse llevar por la frustración.

"Obtener información, por supuesto. Ahora sé que es lo que buscan aquí y por qué. Pero aún tengo que encontrar el cómo, y sobretodo, cómo proteger este lugar. En la biblioteca aún existen algunos libros que no he revisado…"

"¿Información? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza?" Sísifo le espeta, su voz dura mientras sus ojos ven de reojo las manos entrelazadas de ambos enamorados. "Necesitamos más bien elaborar un plan para repeler el ataque, para irnos pronto. Tú tienes aún una misión pendiente. Mientras permanezcamos en este lugar sólo lo pone en más peligro, y retrasarnos para buscar respuestas en libros antiguos no nos ayudará en nada, y en cambio el enemigo nos ganará llegar a Bluegard. Recuerda que esa es tu misión principal."

Degel siente su ira crecer y está por contestar, pero es Elsa quien los interrumpe, su voz llena de determinación. Ha percibido el enojo entre los hombres, pero no permitirá que su amado se altere cuando debe descansar. No mientras ella pueda evitarlo.

"Creo saber cómo ayudarlos, pero por ahora, si me permite, caballero, los enfermos necesitan descansar, las heridas de Degel son delicadas, y definitivamente no han cerrado. Si nos espera afuera, una deliciosa cena le será servida de inmediato."

Sísifo está a punto de protestar, pero la enfermera lo sujeta del antebrazo, mientras lo reprime con una dura mirada.

"Como dijo mi señora, sus compañeros enfermos tienen que descansar, señor. Pero no se preocupe, su Majestad y yo nos haremos cargo de ello."

A regañadientes, el hombre es conducido a la puerta, mientras sus ojos se quedan fijos en la joven, quien ya se inclina sobre el hombre para besarlo tierna pero prolongadamente, y la escena desaparece tras la gruesa capa de madera, protegiendo a la pareja de enamorados de la furiosa mirada del general.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

A/N: Holaaa! ¡Estoy de regreso! ¡Ya los extrañaba! ¿Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Una de las cosas que me encantaría leer en los fics, (y, si les soy sincera, realmente espero ver en Frozen 3) es a una Anna como poderosa regente, pero con Elsa dándole consejos y transmitiendo su sabiduría, pues no sólo toda su vida fue entrenada para ser reina, a diferencia de Anna, sino que además, tiene tres años más de experiencia que su hermanita. Es por eso la razón de este capítulo, donde Elsa sienta a su hermana para poder filosofar e inculcar en ella lo que significa ser reina. Espero no haber sido muy aburrida.

Por otro lado, siento mucho si los caballeros se la pasan en la enfermería, pero durante las batallas, siempre me incomodaba precisamente eso, que terminaran todos trapeados y maltrechos, y al capítulo siguiente ya estaban bien, como si se curaran solitos, y en cambio, sólo en la OVA de Lucifer, los muestran recibiendo atención médica. Eso me encantó, por eso muestro un poquito de lo que debería ser después de cada batalla.

¡Gracias por todos sus fantásticos comentarios! Espero que aún les guste mi historia. Todavía nos falta un poquito más.


	12. La Punta del Iceberg

Cosmos Congelado

Capitulo 12

Al amanecer lo primero que Anna hace es buscar a su hermana. El Consejo se reunió durante toda la tarde hasta ya muy entrada la noche, por lo que la joven se retiró directo a sus aposentos después de que Kai le asegurara de que Elsa se encontraba en la enfermería. Le alegraba que finalmente su testaruda hermana entendiera que debía cuidar más de ella misma. Sin embargo, su ansiedad crece: no recuerda la última ocasión en que estuvo lejos de Elsa más de dos horas mientras ella estuviera en el castillo. Toda una noche sin saber personalmente que se encuentra bien es demasiado. Así que sus pasos la guían apresuradamente a la enfermería, sólo para detenerse de forma súbita al atravesar la puerta, ante el espectáculo que se presenta frente a ella.

El cuarto se encuentra completamente congelado, estalactitas y escarcha por todos lados, la temperatura cercana al punto de congelación, y un bello Kardia semidesnudo, cubierto sólo con un pantalón corto, durmiendo en una litera llena de nieve. Pero lo que la ha alterado realmente, es que en la otra camilla Degel duerme en las mismas condiciones que su hermano, pero a diferencia del otro, su cuerpo está cubierto por el níveo y (espera que aún) virginal cuerpo de Elsa, quien se encuentra profundamente dormida, su cabeza recargada en el pecho de él, sus cabellos platinados cubriendo el resto de su torso cual si fuera una manta, su silueta, estirada cuan larga es, cubriendo sin restricciones el semidesnudo cuerpo del hombre, el color rojo escarlata del vestido contrastando con los cabellos plateados y la blanca piel de la joven, así como con la nieve que cubre la camilla y parte del cuerpo del hombre, mientras una enorme mano la sujeta de la cintura, pareciera que afianzándola posesivamente en su posición. Anna, dentro de su furia, al menos agradece que ella esté vestida.

"¡El…!" la reina está a punto de gritar, pero la enfermera le llena la boca de pequeñas barras de chocolate, haciéndola callar.

"¡Por favor su Majestad!" susurra la joven solicitando su piedad. "No es lo que parece, y en parte es mi culpa. Antes de que diga algo, por favor permítame explicarle."

La joven pelirroja asiente, su rostro aún contorsionado por la ira, pero con el ejercicio de masticar tan delicioso manjar, empieza a relajarse.

"Verá, su Majestad Elsa estuvo toda la noche atendiendo a los dos, pues yo soy una inútil en mi trabajo. Nunca pude bajarle la fiebre a ninguno, y durante la noche varias veces le subió la temperatura al señor Kardia hasta el punto de derretir la nieve que le había puesto la reina, así que estuvo muchas ocasiones con él, dándole de su poder, algo que se veía que la cansaba mucho, para luego regresar con el señor Degel y ayudarme a curar sus heridas, y de vez en cuando también bajarle la fiebre que no cedía del todo. La última vez que trató al señor Kardia, hace un par de horas, se veía tan exhausta que le propuse una idea: es de todos sabido que el cuerpo humano es el mejor para calentar un cuerpo frío, pero en las circunstancias de ella, ¿que tal si se aplicaba de la misma manera, pero con el efecto contrario? Así que le propuse que utilizara su propio cuerpo para bajar la temperatura del señor Degel. En su defensa, ella dijo que no era propio de una dama hacer tal cosa, pero la fiebre del señor Degel estaba muy alta de nuevo, y ella sentía que no tendría fuerzas suficientes para producir más nieve, así que hizo lo que le dije, y se acostó sobre él, lo que funcionó casi al instante. Pero en cuanto notó que la fiebre había cedido, creo que se relajó tanto que se quedó también profundamente dormida. ¡Perdóneme su Majestad! No tuve el valor de despertarla para que se fuera a dormir a su cama. Se ve tan en paz estando ahí…"

Anna levanta una ceja con incredulidad, y mastica rápidamente para poder preguntar lo que realmente le preocupa.

"La… honra de mi hermana… Degel ha… ¿Degel la ha tocado de alguna… forma impropia?"

La mujer agita las manos de forma frenética. "¡Oh no, su Majestad! En cuanto su Majestad Elsa se quedó dormida, hubo un momento en que el señor Degel se sobresaltó y despertó por un instante, y al verla recostada en él sólo le dio un beso en la cabeza y puso su mano en la cintura, pero más bien para estabilizarla, y después se volvió a quedar dormido."

Anna voltea los ojos ante el tono meloso de Mary mientras cuenta los eventos; a pesar de que no está convencida del relato, al ver a su hermana durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad, no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con la mujer: Elsa se ve llena de paz en los brazos del santo dorado.

"Es injusto que lo acuses sin conocerlo ¿sabes? No todos los hombres somos unos patanes. Bueno… al menos Degel no es así, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido todo un caballero. Nunca se atrevería a tocar a Elsa sin su consentimiento."

La voz varonil en medio de la tranquilidad del cuarto la sobresalta un poco. Anna voltea a ver al peliazul con un gesto de molestia, que se acentúa al ver la sonrisa burlona de él ensanchándose ante la mirada enojada de ella.

"¡Oh vamos! ¿No seguirás molesta porque mi amigo te dejó en un cubo de hielo, verdad? Era para tu protección y la de tu séquito."

Anna gruñe mientras responde. "La única razón por la que no los he corrido de aquí después de ese sucio truco, es porque Elsa personalmente me lo pidió, pero si veo que Degel o tú siguen abusando de la confianza de mi hermana, no me importará lo que ella diga y los pondré de inmediato patitas en la calle. ¿Me oíste?"

Sin perder la sonrisa, Kardia encoge los hombros.

"Como usted ordene, su Majestad. ¿Entonces quiere que despierte a los tórtolos?"

"No será necesario, yo…"

"¡Hey! ¡Degel! ¡Ya abrieron la biblioteca!"

El grito hace que las dos mujeres se sobresalten, y el peliverde abre los ojos, lentamente, para sonreír al verse envuelto en cabellos plateados. Su movimiento hace que la albina también se mueva suavemente, despertando despacio, estirándose sobre el bien formado cuerpo del joven. Aún parpadeando, medio adormilada, voltea a verlo y su amplia sonrisa no se hace esperar. Están tan absortos el uno con el otro, que ninguno de los dos ha reparado en que tienen audiencia.

"¿Hey… como te sientes?"

De ser posible, la sonrisa de Degel se ensancha. "Como en el cielo. Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días, ¿sabes?"

"¡Pues espero que no lo hagas, porque no va a pasar!"

La voz enojada de Anna hace que ambos abran mucho los ojos y se sobresalten. Elsa pega el brinco al ver a su hermana parada frente a ella, pero su mala posición hace que se gire de forma equivocada y casi caiga al piso, de no ser porque Degel aún la sostiene de la cintura; pero él mismo es un manojo de nervios, por lo que no logra mantener el equilibrio del peso de ambos, y los dos caen de la camilla, uno al lado del otro. Ignorando el dolor de la caída, de inmediato los dos se arrodillan en el suelo frente a la reina, hablando atropelladamente.

"¡Su Majestad! No es lo que usted piensa…"

"Nosotros no… yo lo estaba curando…"

"No pasó nada aquí, se lo aseguro…"

"Hermana, él estaba muy mal y yo muy agotada…"

" Le juro que no toqué nada…"

Las manos de Degel están levantadas con las palmas al frente, como si mostrándose inocente del delito, y Anna apenas puede contener la risa, pero hace un esfuerzo por continuar enojada.

"¡Elsa, que vergüenza me da verte en ese estado! y Degel, más te vale que no hayas mancillado el honor de mi hermana, pues si lo has hecho, tendrás que desposarla de inmediato para proteger el honor de mi familia."

"¿Despo… desposarla?"

Degel por un momento se queda atónito ante tal amenaza, y de pronto voltea a ver a Elsa, su mirada llena de intensidad, que hace que la albina se sobresalte y abra los ojos como platos.

"¡No! ¡No no no no! ¡No es necesario, Degel! ¡Anna, retira lo dicho!"

Dramáticamente, la pelirroja se lleva los dedos a la barbilla, como si reconsiderándolo. "Bueno, no habría problema si aún eres virgen…"

"¡Soy virgen! ¡Aún soy virgen! ¡Aquí nadie ha mancillado nada y ya deja de insinuar y provocar cosas!"

Ofuscada por las palabras y la acusación en ellas, Elsa hace un esfuerzo en desenredarse del vestido cuyo vuelo ha envuelto sus piernas, dificultándole el poder incorporarse completamente, por lo que Degel se levanta y le ofrece las manos para ayudarle, mientras Elsa sigue reclamando a su hermana.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dudar así de mí, hermana? Mejor piensa bien lo siguiente que dirás, o…"

Pero Anna se cruza de brazos, una mirada de suficiencia en sus ojos azules. "Aún no me convences, Elsa… la posición en la que los encontré habla por sí misma."

"¡La posición y lo que pasó aquí no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás diciendo! ¡Anna, me ofendes!"

Kardia finalmente rompe en carcajadas ante la cómica situación, y Degel está a punto de lanzarle una bola de nieve de no ser porque la misma Anna le jala las orejas como si fuera un niño pequeño, logrando que finalmente se calle.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele!"

"Tú mejor apúrate a arreglarte que deben bajar a desayunar bien vestidos. Y más les vale que bajen a tiempo, no me tienen muy contenta."

"¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Suéltame que me vas a arrancar la oreja!"

Anna finalmente cede ante sus protestas, y mientras el joven peliazul se soba, la pelirroja engancha su brazo con el de su hermana para guiarla a la puerta.

"Vámonos Elsa, a pesar de que estoy ofendida te perdono; déjame te invito a desayunar y esperemos que estos muchachos decidan acompañar a un par de bellezas como nosotras."

La albina quiere protestar ante el súbito cambio de ambiente, pero decide que lo más sano es seguirle la corriente a su hermana, por lo que sólo le manda una mirada de disculpas al santo de Acuario, quien le sonríe y asiente, entendiendo la situación. El hombre se queda parado mientras las ve desaparecer tras la puerta, y Kardia finalmente se acerca a él.

"Aunque es más dulce y amorosa tu reina, la verdad es que me gusta que me traten mal. Mi corazón late desenfrenado por tan hermosa pelirroja."

Pero ante esa declaración, Mary se ríe de él. "Si le gusta el maltrato, le puedo presentar a Gerda, nuestra ama de llaves, ¡ella sí que lo va a maltratar!"

Degel, a pesar la situación tan embarazosa y el dolor de las heridas recientes, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de la enfermera y la cara de disgusto de su compañero de armas.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Los dos Santos Dorados ya se encuentran acomodados en sus respectivos aposentos, finalmente libres de la enfermería (aunque Degel condicionado y amenazado por el médico real, un viejito bonachón que dice ser tío de Kai), listos y prestigiados para ir al desayuno, cuando se encuentran en los pasillos al Santo de Sagitario, quien se ve que los estaba esperando. Serio y en su papel de superior rango, asiente mientras los jóvenes lo alcanzan.

"Degel, Kardia."

"Sísifo." Degel le contesta, mientras Kardia sólo mueve la cabeza. Pero mientras los dos pasan a su lado para continuar el camino, esperando que él camine con ellos, en un súbito movimiento el rubio toma a Degel de la camisa, azotándolo contra la pared y provocando un intenso dolor en sus heridas más recientes, pero el joven peliverde sólo sisea, cerrando los ojos para aguantar el dolor, tratando de no mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo, aún cuando tomó el factor sorpresa, el alto general se ve amenazado por la Aguja Escarlata del peliazul, y descubre que su antebrazo con el que sujeta a Degel está completamente congelado, mientras el joven lo sujeta fuerte y dolorosamente. Por unos cuantos segundos, los tres permanecen en esa posición, sus miradas amenazadoras hablando por ellos, y finalmente el mayor se decide a romper el silencio.

"Está prohibido, Degel. Tú lo sabes, son las reglas del Santuario."

Pero el Santo de Acuario, ignorando el dolor que le causa la presión del puño sobre su pecho, taladra a su compañero con la mirada, para apretar más su propio puño en señal de advertencia.

"Entonces deja que Atena me juzgue por mis actos en cuanto regrese. Tú no tienes el valor moral de siquiera mencionarlo."

"Cómo te atreves…?"

Pero Kardia no quiere quedar fuera de la jugada, y presiona su Aguja contra el cuello del rubio de forma amenazadora.

"Ya escuchaste a mi compañero, Sísifo. Eres el brazo derecho del Patriarca, y por lo tanto nuestro superior, pero no permitiré que lastimes a un compañero herido, y menos si se trata de Degel."

Sísifo voltea su mirada amenazadora hacia el Santo de Escorpión. "Baja ahora tu arma, Kardia, tú ya de por sí eres cómplice de esta atrocidad. No caves más tu tumba con estos actos."

Pero el joven sólo sonríe. "¡Ja! Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de las leyes del Santuario. Así que suelta ya a mi compañero o te las verás conmigo."

Para su sorpresa, es Degel quien protesta.

"Déjanos solos, Kardia. Este asunto lo arreglaremos él y yo."

Los ojos azules del caballero se abren con indignación. "¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte solo con este abusivo? ¡Ni te creas! Con tus heridas, la guerra de los mil días seguro va a durar como tres horas."

Degel sólo voltea los ojos. "Te agradezco tu confianza en mis habilidades, pero no debes preocuparte por mí. No habrá una guerra de los mil días hoy. Este hombre y yo tenemos que hablar como gente civilizada e inteligente que somos."

"Pfft habla por ti. Este bruto tiene cara de querer hacer mucho más que hablar."

Aunque agradecido por la preocupación de su compañero, Degel presiona. "Es mi decisión, Kardia. Si mi flamante superior quiere una pelea, con gusto se la daré. Pero sabe que no le conviene." Las últimas palabras son dichas con veneno, y Sísifo regresa su mirada penetrante a los ojos verdes del más joven, el cual enfría más aún su mirada. Kardia entonces entiende que hay algo más allá que la simple acusación, por lo que decide retraer su Aguja Escarlata, y encogiéndose de hombros, decide retirarse.

"Allá tú, amigo. Pero no te quejes si no queda comida para cuando llegues, pues si no te apuras me comeré también la tuya y no pienso volver a conseguirte, ¿entiendes?" poniendo ambas manos en la nuca, el hombre se retira, enfurruñado pero decidido a no voltear atrás. Y mucho menos a preocuparse.

Una vez que el santo de Escorpión desaparece en una esquina, y finalmente se encuentran solos en el pasillo, Degel hace presión sobre el antebrazo, como si amenazándolo a romperlo.

"¿Podemos hablar ahora? ¿O prefieres quedarte sin brazo?"

"Podrías también perder tu cuello."

"Claro, pero entonces no sólo sería el brazo el que se congelara, pues me encargaría que tuvieran que llevarte en un témpano de hielo de regreso a Atenas, para que entonces seas tú quien sea juzgado por asesinar a un Santo de Atena en misión."

Pero en vez de amedrentarse, Sísifo hace más presión sobre el pecho del joven, mientras sisea las siguientes palabras. "Sabes que tu romance con la rubia está prohibido por las leyes del Santuario. Durante la Guerra Santa, tu devoción y tu vida deben estar dedicadas única y exclusivamente a Atena. Cualquier desviación a ese hecho está muy penado. Y como tu superior, es mi responsabilidad que veas el error en tu proceder."

Degel se encoge un poco del dolor, pero hace un esfuerzo en ocultarlo ante el Santo enojado.

"Claro. Pero no serás tú mi juez, y si somos honestos, eres el que menos puede hablar de eso. ¿Acaso crees que no sé de tu enamoramiento con Sasha? ¿Piensas que tus sentimientos hacia ella no serían considerados como alta traición? No eres el único pecador entre los dos."

Ante la amenaza. Sísifo aprieta los dientes con fuerza para contenerse en darle un puñetazo. Como siempre, Degel ha dado en el clavo, en el punto donde más duele.

"Tu acusación es infundada. No puedes probar nada en mi contra." El hombre usa su propio peso para recargarse más en el pecho de su subordinado, y Degel siente que no puede respirar. Pero en vez de mostrar realmente cuánto le duele, el hombre aprieta los dientes también, lanzando una mirada de profundo rencor.

"Aunque las tengo, realmente no necesito pruebas, pues tu castigo no sólo será ejercido por los jueces, sino que tú solo te lo estás imponiendo, pues sabes perfectamente, como sabemos todos, que ella ya ama a uno de nosotros. Lo que tu sientes por ella, aún cuando ella te perdonara, está destinado a morir contigo. Sasha ama a Tenma, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo."

Esta vez el caballero no se puede contener, y asesta un poderoso golpe con la mano izquierda. Sin embargo, Degel no se amedrenta, no retira su mirada penetrante de su superior, y el puñetazo pasa a un lado de su oreja, quebrando el muro de piedra.

"No puedes acusarme, Sísifo, pues sabes que, si mis actos se someten al juicio de Atena, Sasha me perdonará, porque ella misma se encuentra enamorada de un Santo. Su corazón es tan grande que nos perdonaría a ti y a mí, y más aún porque entiende a la perfección lo que yo siento por Elsa. Puedo hasta decir que puede sentir mi corazón latiendo por ella."

"No hables de forma tan sucia de nuestra diosa."

"Eres tu quien tiene que entender que no será tuya nunca. Pero eso tu ya lo sabes. Y te duele ver que, en cambio, Elsa sí me corresponde a mí. Eso es lo que te tiene fuera de tus casillas desde que llegaste, ¿o me equivoco?"

Quiere negarlo. ¡Oh! Sísifo daría su vida por poder negar ese sentimiento, ese deseo, que le carcome el alma. Que destruye su orgullo de caballero. La rabia que siente le nubla los sentidos, por lo que no se da cuenta cuando Degel suelta su antebrazo congelado, y coloca su puño cerrado en su pecho, sobre el corazón, tan lentamente como para no alterarlo, mientras la mirada penetrante se vuelve una de compresión.

"Puedo entender como te sientes, el dolor que te quema. Yo comparto esa misma sensación, amigo, ese deseo que te envuelve todo. Puedo entender mejor que nadie como tu mundo vibra y se ilumina con sólo verla, con sólo ver su sonrisa, y entiendo que darías la vida por que ella pueda ser feliz. Yo también daré la mía por mi propia diosa."

"Eso es una blasfemia… te debes a Atena." De alguna manera, la acusación suena menos vehemente que hace un momento.

"Y Atena tendrá mi vida, eso nunca lo dudes. Pero Elsa me tiene completo, empezando por mi corazón."

"Deja de decir esas cosas Degel…"

"Son cosas que tu dices diario para ti mismo, que piensas diario, aunque tu deseo hacia Sasha es distinto al nuestro. Antes no te entendía, pero ahora veo con claridad, pues mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo. Sólo que yo tuve más suerte en escoger diosa."

Sísifo suelta una risa sofocada ante sus palabras tan llenas de ironía, liberando un poco la presión de su puño contra el pecho del herido.

"Maldito bastardo con suerte…"

Degel imita su risa.

"Ya lo sabes. Tener suerte también se considera una habilidad. Por eso me junto con Kardia…"

El alto rubio bufa, sin que pierda la sonrisa. "Tienes razón, otro bastardo con suerte. Son tal para cual."

Ambos comparten ahora la risa burlona, mientras Sísifo se yergue más, bajando ambos brazos para dejar de presionar al santo herido, mientras Deguel se yergue también, al fin liberado completamente de la presión. Después de un minuto de silencio, el rubio finalmente expresa sus pensamientos.

"El Patriarca… ¿él lo sabe?"

Degel fija la mirada en su compañero. "Claro. No hay nada que pase en el Santuario de lo que no esté enterado."

"¿Le dijiste?"

El más joven niega con la cabeza. "Sabes que no necesito. Nos conoce a todos. Él vino a mí preguntando si yo sabía sobre tus sentimientos, consultando cómo te sentirías, pero él ya lo sabía mucho antes que yo. La verdad es que aún no sé por qué me preguntó a mí."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"No importa lo que dije. Lo que importa es lo que él dijo."

"Bueno, ¿y qué dijo?"

Degel le sonríe un poco. "Que estabas perdonado sin miramientos. Que el problema sería siempre, si tú mismo podías perdonarte. Creo que te conoce demasiado."

Sísifo exhala, como si dejando ir un gran peso de encima, mientras pasa una mano sobre el cabello.

"Ese viejo loco…"

"La realidad es que nos conoce a todos, amigo. Es por eso que te propuso primero para su puesto, por encima de cualquiera de los demás. No hay a nadie que conozca más que a ti. Y lo sabes."

"¿Y…? ¿Sabes si ella…?" Existe miedo en su voz. Una cosa es que el Patriarca sepa de sus sentimientos, pero que lo sepa el objeto de su adoración…

Degel niega con la cabeza, pero aún la mirada triste. "Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero… bueno, tu la conoces a ella. Tiene una percepción mucho mayor que cualquier persona normal, y muy por encima de alguien de su edad. No lo apostaría, pero no dudo que lo sepa." Degel pone su mano sobre el hombro del caballero. "Eres especial para ella, Sísifo. Tenlo por seguro. Quizá no de la manera en que a ti te gustaría, pero tiene un lugar especial para ti en su corazón."

El hombre sonríe tristemente. "Sí, al lado del espacio que Kardia tiene en su corazón."

Degel voltea los ojos, pero no puede evitar que la sonrisa se amplíe en su rostro. "Bueno, tú lo conoces. No importa lo testarudo, cínico y alocado que es. Tiene cierta habilidad para conquistar el corazón de cualquiera."

"No ha conquistado el mío."

"Yo creo que sí, pero no quieres aceptarlo."

La sonrisa de Sísifo, aunque aún incompleta, al menos se hace más sincera. "No lo voy a aceptar."

Degel se encoge de hombros. "Bien, como quieras. Ahora que ya podemos hablar como dos seres pensantes, ¿crees que me podrías acompañar a desayunar? Aún hay mucho que discutir en nuestro siguiente movimiento, además, me muero de hambre después de toda la sangre que perdí y más con tu reciente despliegue de macho."

Sísifo ríe por lo bajo. "Creo que juntarte con Kardia al final sí te está afectando."

"Je. Creo que tienes razón."

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

A/N: Realmente no hay mucho que decir. Salvo el hecho de que a mí me está gustando sacar un poco de los traumas y secretos de cada uno de los personajes.


	13. Planes en frío

Cosmos Congelado

Capitulo 13

Después de un delicioso, y más civilizado desayuno, Anna guía a sus invitados al salón de recepción, donde, acogidos por un cálido fuego de chimenea, y acompañados de maravilloso glögg (no sin antes explicarle a Kardia el tipo de bebida que era, y por lo mismo, las precauciones a tomar), se acomodan plácidamente para empezar a planear sus siguientes movimientos. Anna se sienta en el sillón más grande, a su lado Elsa, y para molestia de Sísifo, ella toma de la mano a Degel para hacer que se siente a su lado, sus dedos entrelazados tierna y hasta posesivamente. Pero Sísifo se reprime cualquier comentario cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Degel, fijos en él y evidentemente listo para saltar si el rubio decide opinar algo. Al parecer no le queda de otra más que aceptar las razones del peliverde, pues conociendo al Santo de Acuario como Sísifo lo conoce, seguro que el hombre cumplirá sus amenazas si él no cede.

Kardia, mientras tanto, se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, para permitir que el rubio tome el sofá en el centro.

"Bien, Degel, por favor dinos, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Degel se lleva la mano de Elsa a los labios para besarle los nudillos, (haciendo que los ojos de las dos jóvenes se llenen de corazones) para luego levantarse con dificultad debido a sus heridas, y con una mano en alto crea figuras de nieve que flotan en el aire. Anna puede notar que las figuras no son tan bien definidas como los que hace su hermana, más bien le recuerdan los que solía hacer cuando eran niñas y jugaban antes de dormir, y sonríe, orgullosa. Nadie tiene la sensibilidad artística de Elsa, ni siquiera otro con poderes similares.

"Bueno," el Santo de Acuario se aclara la garganta, mientras explica las figuras, "sabemos que, desde la antigüedad, Atena ha recibido la encomienda de su padre, Zeus, para proteger al mundo y a los humanos, defendiéndolos de cualquiera que quiera dominarlos. Sus principales enemigos han sido sus dos tíos, Poseidón y Hades. Pero mientras Poseidón reencarna sólo en algunas ocasiones, sabemos que Hades reencarna específicamente cada 200 años, provocando que Atena haga lo propio ese mismo tiempo, para llevar una Guerra Santa que, hasta ahorita, hemos ganado nosotros. Pero las batallas nunca han sido fáciles, y hemos tenido que recurrir a ayudas de todo tipo. La principal, la que estamos buscando más recientemente, se llama Oricalco."

"¿Ori-qué cosa?"

Degel sonríe ligeramente ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, mientras frente a él el hielo toma la forma de una roca brillante. "El Oricalco es un metal creado por Poseidón, por lo cual es sólo controlado por él. Son muy pocas las cosas que he logrado investigar de sus propiedades, sólo que puede ser utilizado como un arma, o una herramienta, dependiendo del deseo de Atena, y en las historias que he encontrado, siempre ha logrado ayudar a Atena para vencer al enemigo, pero Hades conoce la existencia del metal, y seguramente en esta ocasión lo quiere para él. Sin embargo, son dos situaciones los que lo vuelven un verdadero reto: primero, siempre es necesario robarlo de las garras de Poseidón, motivo por el cual es necesario ir a Bluegard, ya que la entrada de sus dominios se encuentra ahí. Pero hemos de tener cuidado, porque dudo mucho que el dios del mar nos lo vaya a regalar y ya. Atena y él nunca se han llevado bien, la prueba más tangible es, precisamente, la leyenda de la fundación de Atenas. No tengo noticias de que recientemente el dios del mar haya encontrado un cuerpo para reencarnar, pero deberemos estar en guardia."

"¿Y que tiene que ver mi hermana con ese Ori… eso?" Anna insiste, preocupada con la ominosa necesidad de enfrentar a un dios.

"A eso iba. Debido a que es creación de Poseidón, ni siquiera Hades, y mucho menos Atena, ni ninguno de los otros dioses del panteón griego puede manipularlo con libertad. El asunto es que no he encontrado referencias de cómo activarlo, sólo que su activación está vinculada con el poder que emana de estas tierras. Mi teoría es que, quizá Elsa, siendo la reencarnación de una diosa primigenia, pueda hacerlo."

"¿Y-yo?"

"Sólo es una teoría, pero el tener a los hombres de Hades aquí a por ti, y la marca que encontré en el libro, son indicativos de que no estoy tan errado. Pero es todo lo que sé. Necesitamos conseguir más información, pues una vez que tengamos el Oricalco, contaremos con muy poco tiempo para su activación."

"Y bueno, ¿eso a que nos lleva?" Sísifo insiste, aún más angustiado que antes.

"A que necesitamos obtener más información de cómo usar el Oricalco, y pienso que esa información debe encontrarse por aquí, cerca de Arendelle, pero en la biblioteca del castillo no hemos encontrado mucho. ¿Tienen alguna otra biblioteca antigua? ¿Más antigua? ¿O algún lugar que tenga una más grande?"

Anna se queda pensativa por un momento. "Cercano a estas tierras, lo dudo mucho. ¿Quizá podríamos ir a reinos más grandes…?"

"Sólo Atohalan puede saberlo."

"¿Perdón?" Sísifo pregunta, interesado, mientras Degel da un paso hacia la joven, y Kardia más bien finalmente despertando, por primera vez atento a lo que están diciendo. Las palabras de Elsa suenan a aventura...

La albina se yergue al ser el centro de atención de los tres hombres. "Atohalan… un río en un iceberg que ha guardado la memoria de muchos años atrás. Siendo que el agua es eterna, seguro ha podido guardar la memoria milenaria."

Kardia se sienta en la orilla de su sillón, obviamente dispuesto a emprender el viaje. "Okay… pues podemos empezar por ahí. ¿Cómo llegamos?"

Elsa le sonríe tiernamente ante la disposición del caballero, pero niega con la cabeza y voltea a ver al peliverde. "Yo creo que sólo vamos tú y yo, Degel."

"¿Qué?"

"Por qué?"

Como era de esperarse, Kardia y Anna saltan de sus asientos ante las palabras de Elsa, por lo que esta trata de explicarse.

"Está más allá del Bosque Encantado, más allá del Mar Oscuro. No sólo es un lugar mágico que no revelará sus secretos a cualquier persona, sino que, además, a muchas horas de viaje. Si atacan de nuevo Arendelle, no habrá nadie que lo defienda."

Kardia arremete de inmediato. "Si los atacan de nuevo a ustedes, no habrá quien los ayude en medio de la nada, y por si no lo recuerdan, ambos están heridos. Además, seguramente no atacarán Arendelle si no estás tú aquí, Elsa. No tiene sentido que vayan solos."

"Pero…"

Increíblemente para los jóvenes, Sísifo interviene. "Entiendo. Yo me quedaré a proteger el reino. Ustedes tres vayan a ese lugar mágico del que habla Elsa."

Anna de inmediato se levanta, determinada. "¡Seremos cuatro! ¡Por supuesto que pienso ir contigo!"

Elsa rueda los ojos ante la explosión de la pelirroja. "Anna, ¿en que quedamos con lo de que eres una reina?"

"Y tu eres mi familia. Mi obligación también es cuidarte, y hasta ahora he hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no es así?"

"No podemos proteger a las dos." Degel de inmediato protesta, mientras Kardia asiente, preocupado por la reina.

Elsa lo sabe, por lo que insiste con la joven. "Hermana, por favor. Eres la soberana de estas tierras, y Arendelle es tu responsabilidad. Si vuelven a atacar, necesito que estés aquí para coordinar la defensa, para proteger a los nuestros."

Anna está a punto de protestar, pero en eso un paje anuncia la llegada de un mensajero, y de inmediato la reina lo hace pasar. El hombre, evidentemente exhausto, sólo se atreve a dar unos pasos hacia el salón, intimidado por la presencia de la gente congregada en ese lugar.

"Su Majestad, noticias urgentes han llegado desde nuestros aliados del sur. Tan urgentes que han mandado mensajeros por paloma en respuesta a nuestro aviso de ataque."

Anna había mandado palomas a los reinos vecinos para avisar del ataque de los Espectros sobre Arendelle, previendo la necesidad de buscar aliados para llevar a cabo una guerra. Pero, aunque sabía que sólo Corona contestaría el llamado, nunca pensó que la respuesta fuera tan inmediata.

"¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje?"

"Su Majestad… los reyes de Corona alertan de la presencia de huestes con armaduras negras acampadas en las orillas del mar en su extremo norte, entre los límites de su reino y el de Weselton, a tres días en barco de nuestras costas. En su camino han atacado los pueblos más alejados e indefensos de nuestros aliados, y éstos piden ayuda urgente, mientras que ellos mismos se encuentran congregando un ejército para atacarlos en represalia."

Elsa, Kardia y Sísifo se levantan de inmediato, mientras Anna palidece. Tres días… tienen sólo tres días para resolver el misterio del material sagrado, antes de que un nuevo ataque se cierne sobre ellos.

Anna despide al mensajero, solicitando la reunión inmediata del Consejo, e insiste con los demás, negándose a abandonar a su hermana. "Podemos… podemos ir y regresar en menos de tres días…"

"No podemos arriesgarnos. Con la reina fuera del castillo, y sólo un Santo de Atena para protegerlo, el reino caerá de inmediato." Degel toma de la mano a Elsa, su mirada seria, la determinación en sus ojos reflejado en los azules de ella. "Iremos sólo Elsa y yo. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo."

Ella le devuelve una mirada de adoración acompañada con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. "No me preocupo. Sé que lo harás."

Sísifo sólo voltea los ojos con desagrado.

Sin prestarle atención a su compañero, Degel de inmediato voltea a buscar a Kardia, notando su silencio, pero entiende sus pensamientos tan pronto sus ojos se encuentran con la silueta tensa de su mejor amigo, cuya mirada está fija en la reina pelirroja, y reconoce su mirada determinada. No importa lo que pase, sabe que él no abandonará a Anna. Sintiendo su mirada, el peliazul voltea hacia su amigo.

"Tus heridas… ¿Podrás…?"

Degel levanta una ceja. "¿Dudas de mí?"

El joven sonríe, sarcástico. "Claro que dudo, no eres muy bueno sin mí. Pero ya empieza a ser hora de que crezcas y emprendas el vuelo."

Degel ríe por lo bajo. "Sí. Ha llegado la hora de que me dejes madurar."

Sísifo se le acerca al peliverde con un gesto de reprobación, la duda aún dibujada en su mirada. "Preferiría que no bromearan en este momento tan serio, realmente podrías perder la vida, o peor, no completar tu misión."

"Me alegra mucho ver que tus prioridades están bien establecidas." Kardia responde por Degel, la voz llena de sarcasmo, pero Sísifo lo minimiza con un movimiento de la mano.

"Insisto en que no deberían viajar solos. El objetivo de ellos es Elsa, si Kardia y yo nos quedamos aquí y los encuentran a ustedes dos, la atraparán y se la llevarán, y a ti te matarán sin dudarlo. Kardia debe acompañarte."

Pero Degel no se amedrenta. "Ellos no saben que Elsa no estará aquí. Han demostrado que no tienen manera de detectarla. En cambio, si nos vamos con sigilo, y ven el lugar reforzado con dos caballeros dorados, estarán convencidos de que ella permanece en el castillo. De otra manera, seguramente masacrarán el reino buscándola."

Sísifo está a punto de insistir, pero Degel le pone una mano en el hombro. "Entiendo que la misión es primero, pero ¿de verdad permitirás que tantos civiles mueran con tal de cumplir la misión? ¿Tu conciencia podrá cargar con una masacre que podrías haber evitado? Eres poderoso, pero no puedes proteger a todos al mismo tiempo."

El rubio lo piensa por un momento, sabedor de que Degel está tratando de chantajearlo, y después de unos instantes buscando argumentos, finalmente asiente, resignado. "Entiendo tu punto. Tendré que confiar en ti entonces."

"Cuenta también conmigo, hermano." Kardia da un paso al frente, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Degel y provocando que este se queje de su herida.

Por su parte, Anna está inquieta, pues quiere quedarse con ellos y prometer que ayudará a planear el engaño con los caballeros, pero sobretodo, quiere pasar más tiempo con Elsa, a sabiendas del peligro en el que ambas estarán muy pronto. Pero está consciente de que el Consejo la espera con ansia. Por primera vez en su vida, decide tomar su responsabilidad como reina por encima del bienestar de su hermana. Con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, voltea a ver a Elsa.

"¿Estarás aquí al rato?"

La albina asiente con tranquilidad, tratando de infundirle fuerza. "Estaré donde tu me digas. Sé que tienes que irte, no te detengo. Si quieres, puedo esperarte en tu habitación."

Con la angustia en el pecho, la reina pelirroja se inclina para besar a su hermana en la frente.

"Espero no tardar, te veré en breve."

Kardia quiere seguirla, quiere asegurarse de que la joven estará bien, pero su mirada preocupada aún está fija en Degel.

"¿Cuándo planeas que se vayan?"

"Al anochecer, tan pronto el sol se ponga crearé una neblina que ocultará nuestra salida. No habrá manera que nos detecten mientras ustedes refuercen el castillo. Ellos deben estar convencidos en todo momento de que Elsa se encuentra aquí."

"Cuenta con ello." Dicho esto, el joven sale tras la reina, y Sísifo tras de él, dispuesto a ayudar, dejando a Elsa y Degel solos en el salón. Exhausto, aún resentido por sus heridas, el hombre se deja caer sobre el sillón y cierra los ojos, deseando de todo corazón poder quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, un movimiento a su izquierda lo hace abrir los ojos. Elsa se ha sentado a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

"Lamento mucho haberte envuelto en esto, no lo pensé bien. La verdad es que debería ir yo sola, aún estás muy herido y el viaje puede lastimarte más."

Con esfuerzo, él se incorpora un poco y la besa suavemente en los labios.

"No digas nada. Agradezco tu confianza en mí. Te prometo que te protegeré."

Elsa sonríe tristemente, pero determinada. Aún no está dicho todo. "Si todos los enemigos van a estar concentrados aquí, quizá sea mejor que yo vaya sola. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. Como bien dijiste, ellos no me buscarán por otro lado viéndolos a ustedes protegiendo el reino."

Antes de que siga hablando, Degel vuelve a besarla, intentando acallar sus dudas.

"No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Iré contigo y eso está zanjado."

Ella sonríe parcialmente, bajando la mirada, su pecho sintiendo mil emociones abrumadoras por la cercanía y el contacto con él, mientras de manera casi automática acaricia el antebrazo del hombre; por más que intenta, la preocupación no la abandona. "No me malinterpretes. Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que vengas conmigo. Pero me importa más tu bienestar, y puedes salir herido con mayor gravedad. O no salir de esta."

Degel le acaricia la mejilla y la besa de nuevo, más profundamente, más prolongadamente, silenciando por el momento sus palabras.

"A mí lo único que me importa es que podré pasar más tiempo contigo. Si para eso tengo que dar mi vida, no me molesta."

Ella suspira profundo después de ese beso tan apasionado, tratando de despertar un poco del estado de ensoñación en que la ha dejado, mientras Degel sigue besando la comisura de sus labios; la joven frunce el ceño ante tales palabras dichas con vehemencia. "Deja de decir eso, que no es gracioso. Te prefiero vivo, aunque sea lejos, que conmigo e instantes después, muerto a mis pies."

Él ríe suavemente, para luego besarla con un poco más de hambre impregnada en sus besos. Elsa se estremece con su contacto, sabiendo que podría estar así con él todo el día, pero en su lugar sonríe bajo sus labios.

"Ya se que me besas para distraerme, y ese es un truco muy bajo, ¿sabes? Aún quiero que me prometas que dejarás de decir esas tonterías."

Él también sonríe sobre sus labios, y se aventura a besarle suavemente la mejilla, para luego viajar a su quijada, haciendo los besos un poco más cálidos, un poco más provocadores, mientras alcanza el oído para luego bajar al cuello.

"No lo volveré a decir, su Majestad. Lo prometo…" la voz varonil sobre el oído de ella manda un intenso estremecimiento sobre su bajo vientre, haciéndola gemir y, sin siquiera pensarlo, extiende el cuello para darle mejor acceso a su piel, algo que el caballero agradece llenándola de suaves y húmedos besos desde la quijada hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, para luego llegar a su hombro expuesto. Sin embargo, cuando los cálidos labios de él humedecen su clavícula, la sensación es tan intensa que la hace sobresaltarse, movimiento que provoca un salto al caballero de Acuario, y tiene el negativo efecto de despertar a los dos de su encantamiento.

"¡Lo siento! Yo…"

"No… no, yo lo siento, no…"

"De verdad no quise ofenderte… no quería… bueno sí… quiero decir no fue mi intención…"

Aún ofuscada, Elsa ríe nerviosa y se abraza a él, su cuerpo aún temblando de la intensidad de la emoción, pero determinada a zanjar ese círculo de disculpas que suele envolverlos cuando hay alguna situación incómoda… o demasiado extrema, entre los dos.

"Será mejor que vaya a la habitación de mi hermana. Hay mucho que arreglar, y el viaje será muy largo." Sin decir nada más, y sin darle a él tiempo de objetar otra cosa, le da un rápido beso en los labios, para salir casi corriendo del lugar, su corazón latiendo desenfrenado con las emociones a flor de piel y el recuerdo de sus besos aún quemándole, pero aún así, con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su sonrojado rostro.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Después del medio día, la pesada puerta en el cuarto de la reina se abre, dejando entrar a una agotada y un poco abrumada pelirroja. Elsa de inmediato se levanta para recibirla.

"¡Anna! ¿Todo bien?"

A pesar del evidente cansancio, la joven le sonríe y se abraza a ella, para después las dos sentarse en la mullida cama. "Sí, el Consejo se reunió y aún está deliberando, vamos a mandar una respuesta a Corona con ayuda para su pueblo en especias, pero no podremos mandar soldados, pues los necesitamos aquí. También les explicaremos que ese pequeño ejército viene hacia acá, que no deben preocuparse por su pueblo más, pero que solicitamos apoyo militar. Mientras, Matías ya está organizando la defensa. Ya casi todo está en papel, pero necesitaba salir un momento para tranquilizarme y estar contigo. Perdóname si te hice esperar. ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?"

La pelirroja ha notado que Elsa ya no tiene el cabestrillo, y en su lugar, ha creado una especie de férula sobre el brazo herido.

"Mucho mejor, creo que ser el Quinto Elemento tiene sus ventajas, después de todo. Desde hoy en la mañana el dolor ha mejorado bastante, tanto que me permitió moverme con más soltura."

Una delicada ceja se levanta, incrédula. "No deberías de confiarte mucho. Fue un hueso roto después de todo."

Elsa le sonríe, tratando de confortarla. "Es por eso de la férula. Sé que no debo confiarme, pero tener el cabestrillo en el viaje no creo que sea muy buena idea."

Anna suspira, recordando la pronta partida de su hermana. "¿Cuándo se irán Degel y tú?"

"Al anochecer, para que podamos escondernos tras la cortina de neblina."

La joven reina la toma de las manos, ansiosa ante las oscuras posibilidades que se presentan ante ellas. "Hermana… ¿estás segura? El viaje que quieres emprender es más peligroso que el que hicimos tú y yo."

Elsa suspira, ella misma no se encuentra convencida, pero acepta su responsabilidad en la Guerra Santa, así que inhala profundo. "Sí… estoy consciente de que será peligroso, pero de hecho me voy tranquila al saber que Kardia y Sísifo se quedarán aquí a cuidarte."

"Y mientras tanto yo me quedo insegura por ti. No sólo Degel está herido, y seguro será difícil que él te proteja, sino que además…" pero antes de seguir, Anna se queda callada, haciendo una pausa dramática.

"Además, ¿qué?"

Una pícara sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la pelirroja. "Bueno… Degel y tú solos, en mitad del bosque, sin nadie que los vigile… ¿crees que no pienso que lo tienes todo planeado?"

La pálida piel de la albina se ilumina de un intenso color rojo.

"¡Hermana!"

"¡Oh vamos, Elsa! El hombre ya ha confesado su amor, y por lo que veo, tú no eres del todo indiferente a sus encantos. Es obvio que te derrites por él tanto como el pobre hombre por ti, los veo que no dejan de tocarse y verse con tanta miel que van a derretir al mundo. Dime, ¿besa rico?"

Altiva, la albina trata de bajar de la cama, tratando de ignorar la pregunta. "Preferiría no platicar esto contigo. Además pensé que desaprobabas lo nuestro."

Anna, sin embargo, tiene otra idea, y se avienta sobre la joven, abrazándola por detrás. "¡Oh por favor! ¡No seas tan remilgosa! Tienes que creerme que estoy muy contenta por ti. ¡Hasta que finalmente decidiste tomar al toro por los cuernos y aceptar que tienes un corazón tan grande que dar! Sólo que me tendrás que permitir que amenace a Degel para que no vaya a romperlo ahora que lo tiene en sus manos."

"Nadie tiene mi corazón en sus manos… bueno, quizá un poco," la joven se ruboriza más ante la mirada incrédula de su igual, "¡ya deja de decir ese tipo de cosas!"

La sonrisa de Anna se ensancha. "Y bueno… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionada? ¿Invencible?"

En contra de su voluntad, el rostro de la joven albina se ilumina con una gran sonrisa, una de completa sinceridad, mientras se lleva su mano sana al pecho.

"Es… todo está sucediendo tan rápido que me tiene abrumada… pero… pero se siente tan bien, que creo que… puedo decirte que lo amo… ¡pero hermana, apenas lo conocí!"

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Será que ahora yo tengo que recordarte que no puedes amar a un hombre que acabas de conocer?"

Elsa ríe, divertida. "¡Oye! Yo dije que no te podías casar, no que no te podías enamorar."

"¡Es lo mismo!"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Bien, veremos si Degel opina lo mismo cuando se case contigo."

"¡Anna!"

"¡Jajajajaja! Está bien, no insistiré, no quiero espantar a tu primer amor."

"Mi primer amor…" su sonrisa se suaviza, mientras su mente se llena de imágenes de él, deleitada con los recuerdos que ya están impresos en su mente; pero sin aviso, su mirada se oscurece. "¿Sabes? De pronto pienso que todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido. En dos días me he enamorado de él y hasta he aceptado sus besos… y sin embargo siento que no es tiempo suficiente. Si te soy sincera, lo que me espanta más es pensar que nuestros momentos son efímeros."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Piensas que él está jugando contigo?"

Elsa niega suavemente con la cabeza. "No, no. Creo que él es honesto, o al menos deseo creerlo. Es sólo que… dos veces ya lo he visto arriesgar su vida, dos veces yo misma he sentido estar a punto de perder la mía. Siento… siento que todo lo que los dos pudiéramos desear para un futuro juntos… bueno… algo me dice que no nos dará tiempo de tenerlo."

La mirada de Anna se llena de tristeza. "¿Tienes… tienes miedo de morir?"

"No. Aunque nunca había sentido la muerte tan cerca, la verdad es que nunca me ha asustado. Pero sí temo perderlo, Anna. Temo que mis sueños de una vida juntos nunca podrá ser…"

"Oh… Elsa…" su hermana la abraza tiernamente, tratando de acallar las dudas y temores. Pero sabe que es imposible, ella misma siente esos miedos. Así abrazadas, como cuando eran pequeñas, como cuando la primera vez que pudieron abrazarse después de recuperarse la una a la otra, la reina pelirroja tiene un momento de claridad. "Elsa… ¿me permites ser sincera contigo?" la albina rompe el abrazo y se hace hacia atrás, buscando la mirada tan parecida a la suya. "Sé que me ofusqué con lo que dije en la mañana, pero… pero quería decirte que no eres ya la reina…"

"Eso ya lo sé."

"Escúchame, ya no hay todo un pueblo pendiente de lo que hagas y dejes de hacer…"

Elsa sonríe, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva. "De todos modos Arendelle sigue siendo mi hogar, Anna, y su gente sigue siendo mi gente."

La joven reina frunce el ceño, tratando de no frustrarse con su hermana. "Sí claro, lo que quiero decir es que el foco de su atención ya no eres tú, y…" Anna carraspea, incómoda de lo que está a punto de decir. "Es muy raro que sea yo quien tenga que hablar sobre esto contigo, pero… al principio me espantaron, de verdad me preocupaban las intenciones de Degel y Kardia para contigo, pero los he visto cómo se desenvuelven alrededor de ti, los he visto casi dar su vida por ti, y quiero pensar, con todo mi corazón, que los sentimientos de Degel son sinceros, como tú misma lo dijiste."

"Anna…"

Pero la reina levanta una mano para acallarla. "Déjame terminar. Kristoff y yo nos amamos, pero no hemos llegado a más que puros besos y una que otra caricia, primero porque ya está hecha la promesa de casarnos, y segundo porque a mí todo el reino, y sobretodo el Consejo, me mira y vigila muy escrupulosamente, todo lo que hago y digo; la verdad no se cómo podías aguantar todo eso. Pero," Anna acaricia la mano de su hermana, como para darse valor a seguir, "pero a ti ya no más, Elsa. Finalmente eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, lo que tu corazón te mande. Y creo que, después de tantos años de encierro, de no poder sentir siquiera el calor del abrazo de nuestros padres, tienes derecho a hacerlo."

Una delicada ceja se levanta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Anna respira profundo. "Si tanto te gusta Degel, déjate llevar por lo que estás sintiendo, no te reprimas, porque es algo muy bello eso que los dos están experimentando. Y ya es justo que tú también lo vivas."

Ante esas palabras, de inmediato la imaginación de Elsa la transporta a ese momento, hace unas horas, donde los labios de él le quemaban la piel y, sin poder evitarlo, un profundo rubor sube desde el pecho hasta su cuello y cara, haciéndola que se incorpore de inmediato, más que ofuscada y tratando de reprimir las sensaciones.

"¡Anna! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?"

"Te lo digo como tu hermana porque se lo que se siente tenerlos tan cerca y tener que detenerte para que no pase nada. Pero a diferencia de mí, tú si puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Por Dios hermana! Si te soy completamente honesta, si no fuera porque estoy con Kristoff, y porque el Consejo me vigila, yo misma ya lo hubiera hecho con Kardia, ¡ese hombre es todo un bombón!" Antes de que la albina proteste, Anna levanta una mano para detenerla. "Pero, en conclusión, si algo llega a pasar entre ustedes dos, yo, la reina de Arendelle, te autorizo que te dejes llevar por tus deseos."

Elsa hubiera soltado una carcajada al ver a su hermana erguida y con su gesto de divertida autoridad, si no fuera porque se siente muy turbada con las palabras de ella y sus propios recuerdos con Degel, y, completamente ruborizada, se dirige a la ventana. "Por favor, Anna, estamos en medio de una guerra que nos supera, nuestras vidas y las de la gente del reino están en peligro, ¿y tú decides hablarme de sexo? Además, definitivamente ese tipo de temas tú y yo no deberíamos hablarlos, es demasiado… raro. Creo que eso es algo que debe quedar entre Degel y yo. Me gustaría que respetaras eso."

Anna sonríe de forma sospechosa al darse cuenta que la albina nunca negó sus sentimientos. O sus deseos. Pero en vez de enojarse u ofenderse al ver sus palabras rechazadas de tal manera, la joven pelirroja sólo exhala y se estira. "¡Uff! ¡Que bien se siente quitarse ese peso de encima! Como sea, es cierto que tú eres la hermana mayor, pero yo soy la de la experiencia, así que, dado que mamá no está aquí para hablar contigo, entiendo que era mi obligación. Bien, ya zanjado ese asunto, si quieres hablar de otra cosa, podemos hacerlo. Así que… ya sueñas con una vida juntos, ¿eh?"

"¡Anna!"

La pelirroja ríe, mientras el rubor de Elsa, si es posible, se profundiza.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

A/N: suavecito y tierno, en lo que se preparan para lo que viene, que estará intenso. Sé que han de pensar que me apresuré mucho al juntar a Elsa con Degel, pero quería explorar algo. He escuchado mucho, que aquellos hombres que saben que van a morir pronto, más comúnmente los que están en el ejército combatiendo, o en trabajos de muy alto riesgo, de pronto buscan vivir sus vidas muy apresuradamente (buscar novia, casarse, hijos, casa, algo seguro que dejarles para vivir…) porque sienten que no tendrán tiempo de vivir las cosas bellas del mundo, porque saben que la muerte se cierne sobre ellos, y es común que decidan casarse y tener hijos muy jóvenes, cuando sus pares de la misma edad esperan muchos años más para eso. Yo creo que los Santos de Atena deben de sentir lo mismo, y de cierta forma, esa es la razón por la que se requerirían leyes que se los impidan. Bueno, eso es lo que pienso, y quise explorarlo aquí. Degel sabe que pronto va a morir, y quiere vivir aprisa, más ahora que ha encontrado alguien a quien amar, y quizá, Elsa se ha dado cuenta de esa realidad, y tal vez comparta el sentimiento.

Espero que les siga gustando.


	14. Sol de medianoche

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 14

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Caminando por delante de las dos reinas de Arendelle, Degel sale a través de la pequeña puerta de caoba, la que da directamente al fiordo desde la base del castillo, ávido por empezar el viaje que se han trazado. Sin embargo, resistiéndose a la ansiedad inicial que siempre lo embarga cada que empieza una misión, él es ante todo un caballero, por lo que reprime su impulso de partir y espera un poco más, mientras se aleja silenciosamente de la entrada, tratando de darle espacio a las dos hermanas, quienes, paradas en la escalinata de piedra, se despiden con el corazón lleno de angustia: al mismo tiempo que delicados dedos se entrelazan, las dos jóvenes se arrancan promesas la una a la otra, de tener cuidado, de salir adelante, de volver a estar juntas como siempre, sanas y salvas.

Mientras una de ellas parte a una aventura, la otra se queda a enfrentar a un poderoso ejército, y saben bien que ambas se enfrentan a peligros más allá de sus capacidades.

Degel desvía la mirada, pues puede entender bien sus sentimientos. Ambas se están haciendo promesas que, están enteramente conscientes, no tienen la certeza de poder cumplir. Pero ambos corazones necesitan desesperadamente escuchar esas palabras de aliento y buenos deseos: serán el ancla al que se sujetarán en estos próximos días, lo que les dará fortaleza para seguir. Y él las deja tener al menos eso.

El hombre baja aún más escaleras para no escuchar su conversación, buscando ser respetuoso de su intimidad, del cariño que existe entre ellas, y voltea a ver el cielo multicolor que ilumina las aguas tranquilas del fiordo.

Son las diez de la noche ya, y sin embargo, a este nivel tan cercano al casco polar, no es del todo raro que el sol apenas comience a rozar el borde del horizonte. De hecho, desde que llegó a Arendelle, los sentidos de Degel de inmediato se empaparon del olor del cielo, bañado en el aroma a los témpanos de hielo, a días soleados sin fin, a soles de medianoche que lo tienen en un estado contemplativo, donde por días enteros puede disfrutar de los colores del crepúsculo, entre anaranjado y lavanda, entre tonos rosados combinados con las largas sombras que los cuerpos dibujan sobre la tierra.

Degel, parado de frente al sol, inhala profundamente mientras cierra los ojos, y por un momento regresa a su infancia en Bluegard, cuando era feliz entre sus amigos y el mundo se veía prometedor, a pesar de las carencias habituales que se sufren en esas tierras cubiertas por hielo eterno.

Cuando él soñaba con ser un Caballero de Atena.

Al exhalar, su pecho es atravesado por el dolor de sus heridas aún sanando, regresándolo súbitamente al presente aciago, pero él resiste con la sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se amplía al sentir unos finos y helados dedos entrelazándose con los suyos.

"Puedo ver que tu mente está perdida en mundos lejanos… ¿Dónde estás…?"

Él abre los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que su cerebro sea invadido por la belleza sublime de la joven albina, deseando de todo corazón que la imagen amada de plateados cabellos y un prístino vestido blanco, ahora iluminados con el tinte anaranjado del sol cayendo, quede grabada a fuego en su mente.

"No me abandones…"

La mirada de Degel se endulza aún más, pues aunque la sonrisa cándida de la joven quiere traducir las palabras como una inocente broma, sabe que existe sincera angustia detrás de tan inocente plegaria. Tratando de tranquilizarla, él guía la delicada mano a sus labios, besando los dedos con adoración.

"Siempre estaré contigo. Si no en cuerpo, sí en espíritu."

Elsa hace un delicado mohín ante su respuesta.

"Sabes que eso no me tranquiliza."

"Pero sabes que es la verdad. Ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti."

Las palabras comprimen el pecho de la ex reina, pero sabe que no podrá obtener mejor respuesta, así que cambia de tema.

"Ya casi es la hora. ¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"No preguntes por mí, mejor explícame, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Ella sonríe, al notar que él también está desviando la conversación, pero lo acepta por esta ocasión, y señala hacia la montaña.

"La entrada del Bosque Encantado está a 5 horas de camino desde aquí, pero si vamos con Nokk, debemos de hacer dos a lo mucho."

"¿No visitarás a los Northuldra?"

"No… ellos estarán bien, además, pienso que mientras menos gente nos vea, será mejor. Mayor seguridad para nosotros dos si pasamos desapercibidos por todos. Además, ahora el campamento lo hicieron a las afueras del Bosque Encantado. Creo que después de tantos años de vivir dentro, prefieren ocupar su periferia. Por si cualquier cosa…"

"Entiendo." Su mirada es solemne ante tal revelación, pero de pronto se vuelve brillante, mientras una sonrisa pícara ilumina su rostro. "¿Estás segura de querer acampar a solas conmigo?"

Elsa le sonríe con altivez, como si retándolo. "Confío en ti plenamente. Se que no harás nada que no sea digno de tu honor."

Él vuelve a besar sus nudillos con devoción. "Nunca. Puedes estar completamente segura de eso."

Elsa asiente, agradecida de sus palabras, y sin querer retrasar más lo inevitable, voltea hacia el fiordo, invocando al Nokk, quien se materializa frente a ella, trotando alegremente a su alrededor, mientras Degel, con un poco de reticencia a dejar de ver la hermosa aparición de la doncella frente a su corcel, desvía la mirada hacia el sol, como despidiéndose, para después concentrar su cosmos, creando una neblina suave que envuelve todo el fiordo, el castillo, y el pueblo completo, ocultándolos de miradas indiscretas. Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe, apreciando la creación del caballero.

"¿Satisfecha?"

La albina sonríe pícaramente, mientras él se acerca, una mano sobre su breve cintura.

"Si lo quieres saber, te diré que me hubiera salido mejor. Pero cumple su objetivo."

El ríe abiertamente ante tal declaración. "Estoy totalmente seguro, pero mi trabajo es servirte en todo momento, no al revés."

"Pensé que tu trabajo era protegerme."

"Sí, bueno, eso lo hago como un hobbie." La antigua reina de Arendelle ríe, y no hay sonido que el hombre adore más que esa cristalina risa, pero luego fija una penetrante mirada en ella, provocando que los latidos del corazón de la joven se aceleren. Algo reticente a perder el contacto con la delicada cintura, Degel da un paso atrás y retira su mano, la mirada siempre intensa, aún fija en los profundos ojos azules de la albina.

Una delicada ceja se levanta ante tal acción, sospechosa, hasta que un brillo deslumbrante rodea el cuerpo del hombre, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa, mientras levanta un brazo para cubrirse los ojos de la intensidad de la luz, y a la vez haciendo un esfuerzo por ver: al unísono, las piezas relucientes de la armadura dorada vuelan hacia el cuerpo de él, cubriéndolo y armándolo completamente. A pesar de ya haberlo visto antes vistiendo de dorado, precisamente el primer día que lo conociera, Elsa no puede evitarlo, sus ojos miran maravillados tan magnífico y casi sagrado evento, haciendo que su corazón lata acelerado.

La reluciente armadura lo hace ver más alto, imponente, casi amenazador, su pecho y sus hombros aún más anchos de lo que ella había percibido, con brazos de henchidos músculos rodeados por el resplandor dorado, esos brazos que la han protegido y envuelto ya en varias ocasiones, mientras la capa blanca, prístina como la nieve, lo muestra ante los ojos de la albina con un aire etéreo y celestial, más allá de la realeza, y Elsa no puede evitar pensar que Degel es más que perfecto para desposar a una reina.

Ante los ojos virginales de la joven, el hombre se muestra altivo, varonil, increíblemente poderoso, y completamente atractivo.

Él le sonríe orgulloso, obviamente entendiendo su mirada, lo que hace que las mejillas de Elsa se llenen de un rubor intenso al ser descubierta en su escrutinio. Pero el hombre no le reprocha, y caballerosamente le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a montar al Espíritu, haciendo después un movimiento con la intención de montar detrás de ella. Para la mala fortuna del Santo Dorado de Acuario, la joven se inclina hacia un lado, impidiendo que se le una.

"No, señor mío, usted no puede montar a conmigo. No es propio."

Él levanta una ceja, de cierta forma divertido ante las palabras. "Impropio me dice usted, señora mía, pero ojalá que, por propiedad, no me haga correr detrás suyo, más literal que figurado."

La cristalina risa de Elsa invade el fiordo y los oídos del joven, haciendo que el corazón de él lata desenfrenado ante la belleza que se le presenta en frente. Pero en vez de contestarle, el Quinto Elemento fija su mirada en la de él, entre juguetona y desafiante, las pestañas coquetas, y acerca su rostro a él, provocando que unos traviesos cabellos platinados caigan ocultando su rostro, el movimiento tan femenino haciendo que ahora sea él quien se ruborice.

Peleando por recuperar el aliento, Degel va a protestar ante tal injusticia, cuando escucha el trotar de unos cascos, y bajo la densa neblina aparece el corcel de hielo que Elsa le hubiera regalado. Su mirada, al principio decepcionada, finalmente se levanta alegre al ver al maravilloso animal mágico, el cual se acerca a él para saludarlo, mientras Degel le acaricia la escarchada crin.

"Buenos días, Pólux, es un gusto verte de nuevo."

"¿Pólux?"

Sin dejar de acariciar al caballo, Degel le sonríe a la ex reina. "Sí, ya sabes, ¿uno de los Dióscuros? Uno de los dioses gemelos."

"¿Y cómo es que no es Cástor?"

Degel hace un mohín divertido, recordando la acción. "Bueno… logré convencer a Kardia de que, debido a que el hielo es eterno, me correspondía por derecho el gemelo inmortal. El hombre se resistió, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar mi propuesta."

Elsa ríe un poco. "Como me imagino es el común denominador de tus discusiones con él."

"Si bueno. Yo no tengo la culpa que Kardia no sea precisamente hábil en el antiguo arte de la dialéctica." Sin esperar una respuesta a lo que está consciente fue una frase más bien egocéntrica, el peliverde monta en el caballo helado, más que dispuesto a empezar el viaje. Sin embargo, su mirada de alegría y emoción por iniciar la aventura se oscurece súbitamente cuando tremendas punzadas de dolor le atraviesan los sitios de sus más recientes heridas, haciéndolo trastabillar, casi caer del corcel mágico.

"Degel?"

La albina nota el traspié del hombre, pero este ríe un poco, mientras se endereza lentamente, haciendo lo posible por desviar su atención y minimizar el hecho.

"¡Por Atena! ¡Yo queriendo verme como todo un caballero dorado, y estoy haciendo el tonto frente a ti, al no saber siquiera montar un caballo propiamente!"

El hombre ríe abiertamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar de la escrupulosa mirada de la albina, el dolor que atraviesa su cuerpo, y aunque la joven no se traga el cuento, esta decide no comentar más. Su intenso adiestramiento diplomático, así como su clara inteligencia, le permiten saber cuándo el orgullo de un hombre puede ser gravemente herido ante un comentario sincero.

Ella entiende muy bien cuándo es mejor callar.

"Bien. Es hora de irnos entonces." Buscando romper el silencio preocupante que los ha envuelto, Elsa espolea a Nokk y lo dirige hacia el norte, queriendo entrar lo más pronto posible al Bosque Encantado: tampoco le agrada la idea de cabalgar toda la noche, sin descanso. El joven caballero la sigue inmediatamente detrás, ambos en silencio y escondidos con la oscuridad de la noche y la intensa neblina a su alrededor, cuando escuchan el galopar de un tercer caballo, acercándose velozmente desde su izquierda. De inmediato Degel toma la delantera, interponiéndose entre la mujer y la posible amenaza.

"¡Atentos! Algo nos sigue."

La neblina es muy densa, apenas les permite ver cinco metros delante de ellos, pero Degel puede percibir que el cuerpo que los acecha va directamente a ellos sin titubeos, cuando reconoce un cosmos que lo tranquiliza, y casi inmediatamente, rompiendo la pared de la neblina frente a ellos, se materializa el cuerpo de Kardia con su adorado caballo de hielo.

"¡Kardia! Y me imagino que es Cástor, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuándo pensabas presentármelo?" Elsa sonríe al verlos, y adelanta a Nokk para recibirlo, emocionada, pero a la vez confundida. "¿No habías escogido permanecer con mi hermana? ¿Quién la cuidará ahora?"

"Me hace sentir muy halagado, su Majestad, su cálido recibimiento." Elsa se sonroja al darse cuenta lo efusiva que está siendo, provocando que el joven ría a sus expensas, pero de inmediato corrige. "No se preocupe, sólo los voy a escoltar a la salida de la montaña, después regresaré con la reina."

"No puedo evitar levantar la mano para llamar la atención sobre tu sospechosa cercanía con la reina Anna."

Kardia le dirige una mirada de reproche a Degel, pero éste se mantiene impávido, a pesar de estarse riendo del caballero para sus adentros. Para la sorpresa de ambos, es Elsa quien acude a defender al peliazul.

"No te preocupes, Degel. Sé que Kardia es un caballero y jamás intentará algo con mi hermana. Su corazón ya está con Honeymaren, ¿no es cierto?"

Ante la sorpresiva aseveración, Kardia tose, tomado por sorpresa, y entre accesos de tos trata de asegurar a la ex reina.

"Claro… su Majestad… claro… pero… dejemos esas cosas para después. Ahora tenemos que cabalgar en silencio, ya que no deben descubrirnos."

Y tratando de evitar cualquier otro tipo de conversación incómoda, Kardia hace que su corcel helado dé vuelta y dirige su atención hacia la montaña, deseoso de no ser interrogado. Degel y Elsa sólo intercambian una mirada de complicidad para después seguirlo.

El caballero de Acuario despliega su cosmos para que la neblina se haga más densa y más extensa a su alrededor, buscando con esto que el trayecto sea cubierto en su totalidad, pero no tan sospechosamente, mientras ellos siguen en el camino de la montaña, confiados en sus tres corceles mágicos, quienes evitan tranquilamente los numerosos obstáculos que los viajeros apenas pueden distinguir debido a la densidad de la neblina. Después de unos minutos de cabalgata, Kardia se acerca furtivamente a su compañero.

"Hey, Degel, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Molesto por el tópico de la conversación, el caballero le lanza una mirada de reproche a su mejor amigo. "¿No se suponía que tenía que ser un viaje silencioso, para que no nos descubran?"

"Bueno… si te pones así de defensivo, entonces tendré que andarme sin rodeos. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Elsa que tus heridas no están sanando?"

Enojado al ser tomado por sorpresa, Degel empuja a su compañero desde el hombro, haciéndolo tambalearse, para después acercarse a él y poder tener una conversación un poco más íntima.

"¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?"

"Sabes que nadie tiene que decirme. Aparte de que te conozco, vi las vendas que te cambiaste aún empapadas de sangre. No aguantarás un viaje así."

El peliverde rechina los dientes al saberse descubierto, aún así trata de razonar con su mejor amigo. "No puedes quedarte con nosotros. La reina Anna y Arendelle están en peligro. Sísifo no podrá solo."

"Y esa es la única razón por la cual te sigo el juego y no le he dicho a tu bella reina que estás en las peores condiciones para viajar. Sé lo que se avecina para este reino, y tienes razón al decir que no puedo abandonar a Sísifo con eso, por mucho que se lo merezca y por muy poderoso que se sienta. Pero debes entender que, si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que ser extremadamente cauteloso." El peliazul lanza una significativa mirada hacia adelante, donde apenas se logra ver la silueta de la mujer. "Esa chica se está emocionando contigo, y esperará tu regreso con ansias. Me dijo un pajarito que Elsa empieza seriamente a enamorarse de ti." Ante tal revelación, los ojos del peliverde se abren como platos, y su mirada cae de nuevo sobre la figura angelical, casi etérea, que se mueve con el vaivén del caballo, agitando suavemente los largos cabellos y la capa de su vestimenta. Viendo el efecto que sus palabras tienen sobre su hermano, Kardia sonríe, para rematar con sus últimos pensamientos. "No la decepciones. Tener a alguien como ella esperando tu regreso de la batalla debe ser un aliciente más que poderoso para querer sobrevivir, algo que la mayoría de nosotros no tiene ni tendrá nunca." Y sonriendo, al ver que el hombre se mantiene sin palabras, la mirada fija en la estética figura, el travieso Santo de Atena se aleja de nuevo para alcanzar a la albina, a quien le sonríe enigmáticamente, mientras ella sólo le levanta una delicada ceja, sospechosa, pero sin saber sobre qué; sabiendo que seguramente se trata de Degel, voltea la mirada hacia atrás, y puede ver los ojos atribulados de su acompañante y protector, pero este no la ve, y más bien pareciera ver más allá de ella, evidentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Tratando de no preocuparse de más, y prometiéndose que hablará con Degel al respecto después, ella no hace ningún comentario y los tres siguen adelante, ahora sí en silencio.

Después de varios minutos, y una vez que están en la cima de la montaña, Kardia finalmente se detiene frente a ellos, para despedirse.

"Bien, hasta aquí llego yo. Mucho éxito en su empresa, que Atena los acompañe, hermano."

Degel le responde, agradecido, ambos hombres haciendo como si no acabaran de tener una conversación cargada de emociones. "Mucha fortaleza ustedes también. Confiamos en que podrán resguardar el castillo para nuestra llegada."

"Confía en nosotros."

Elsa se acerca al caballero, y estira la mano para tocar el hombro del joven, equilibrándose para no caer del caballo.

"Mi confianza es plena en ti, Kardia. Tienes en tus manos lo más valioso que yo poseo."

"Nunca la defraudaré, su Majestad." Y sin que Elsa se lo espere, el peliazul la toma de la mano y besa suavemente sus nudillos, para después salir a todo galope en la dirección de donde provenían, desapareciendo en la densidad de la neblina casi inmediatamente.

Elsa se queda viendo un momento más el lugar donde desapareció el Santo de Escorpión, su corazón aún latiendo de angustia ante el enfrentamiento que se les avecina. Latiendo de ansiedad ante el camino que les espera. Después de unos segundos, cierra los ojos y respira profundo, dándose ánimos silenciosamente, convenciéndose a sí misma que su poder será suficiente para protegerlas a ella, a su hermana y a todo Arendelle.

A todo el mundo.

Al voltear la mirada, determinada a seguir adelante, se topa con los ojos azules de Degel quien la observa embelesado, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada los sentimientos que su corazón anida, y es esa emoción de seguridad y confianza la que le arranca una sonrisa serena, y, asintiendo sin decir más palabras, azuza a su corcel para salir al galope, tratando de vencer a la noche, el Santo de Acuario siguiéndola muy de cerca.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

A/N: okay, lo siento, me pegó un nervio un poco… meloso y poético. Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho, pero además, como que me está gustando toda la miel que derriten estos dos. Ojalá también les guste a ustedes… y no terminen asesinándome después…

Entre otras cosas, annabellaurda, ¡muchas gracias por las porras que me hechas! ¡Aquí tienes tu siguiente capítulo!

Permítanme responder un maravilloso comentario:

Oriana Hernández: ¡Hola! No tienes idea lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario, la verdad empezaba a rendirme con este fic, salvo por el hecho de que me gusta demasiado como para hacerlo. Con tus bellísimas palabras me hiciste sonrojar más de una vez, ¿sabes? y me iluminaste el alma con tu preciosísima opinión, de verdad me alegra saber que te esté gustando, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por no decepcionarte.

Me encanta también que se haya generado química entre Elsa y Degel, la verdad se me hacen tan parecidos que casi al instante me enamoré de este ship, y, si te soy honesta, me encanta también el ship de Anna y Kardia, y aunque se que ella ama a Kristoff, ¡me muero de ganas de que tire una cana real al aire antes de que se case! Jajaja. Pero no, ella es íntegra y no lo haría… ¿o sí? jejeje, veremos después.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, por otro lado, me encantaría poder leer tus trabajos también. ¿Me puedes dar una pista?

Cuídate mucho por favor, y nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Un Viento Helado

Cosmos Congelado

Capítulo 15

Ya han pasado más de dos horas desde que abandonaron al Caballero de Escorpión, y media hora de que abandonaron también la protección de la neblina, seguros de haber burlado a sus posibles perseguidores, y ahora ambos jinetes mágicos recorren el camino solitario y oscuro que los guía hasta la entrada del Bosque Encantado. El sol finalmente ha desaparecido tras el horizonte, encontrándose con la suerte de una noche sin luna, apenas las estrellas iluminando discretamente el paraje, ni siquiera una inoportuna aurora boreal para descubrir su atrevido escape. Es como si el cielo mismo deseara protegerlos.

Degel avanza detrás de la albina, siguiendo su guía y aprovechando para admirar su esbelta y regia figura, pero a la vez escondiendo de la joven ex reina, el hecho de que sus heridas comienzan a doler de forma casi insoportable. A estas alturas, el hombre ya ha renunciado a todo intento de pretender estar bien: se encuentra casi doblado sobre sí mismo, su mirada fija en la belleza frente a él, primero para admirarla, pero además para percibir cuando ella hace el ademán de voltear a verlo, a tiempo para apretar los dientes y obligarse a sí mismo a erguir el cuerpo, tratando de disimular el dolor. Pero en la última ocasión, el joven caballero no ha logrado ocultar su sufrimiento, y la reina albina logra notar la quijada contraída, la mano que presiona insistentemente sobre el costado lesionado, y sobretodo los ojos llenos de dolor, por mucho que parecieran estar escondidos detrás de una mirada de determinación.

Aún falta un gran tramo para la entrada al bosque, y la joven sabe, después de su última inspección, que el hombre no aguantará más tal travesía, así que, tratando de preservar el orgullo del Caballero de Atena, se echa a sí misma la culpa del retraso, parando en seco a Nokk.

El brusco movimiento pone en alerta al caballero. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí… necesito descansar. No creo que sea prudente recorrer de golpe todo el camino a Atohallan. No deberíamos de llegar agotados a tan impresionante lugar."

Degel titubea. Si bien está agradecido con la propuesta, sabe que no pueden exponerse. "El hecho de que no veamos a nadie alrededor, no es garantía de que no estemos siendo vigilados. ¿Realmente crees que es mejor detenernos?"

Elsa asiente y luego dirige los ojos hacia el camino que tienen en frente, sospechosa de que el peliverde se haya dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. "Necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas si nos llegamos a topar con algún enemigo, por no decir toda tu concentración para descifrar lo que está por delante. Debemos descansar aquí."

Los ojos verdes del caballero miran con desconfianza el camino que han recorrido, deseando de todo corazón poder adivinar si se encuentran seguros. Pero, a pesar del peligro que representa detenerse, siendo sinceros, no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella. Su cuerpo ya no aguanta el dolor.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde sugieres que nos quedemos? ¿Con tus amigos Northuldra?"

Negando con la cabeza, Elsa señala al este.

"No, el campamento Northuldra aún está a media hora de camino. Al este de la montaña existen unas pequeñas cuevas de poca profundidad. No serán buenas para esconderse, pero sí lo suficientemente útiles para cubrirnos de la lluvia." Degel asiente y ambos modifican su camino, trotando un poco más lento para darle tiempo al hombre de que se recupere. Después de unos minutos llegan a las faldas de la última montaña antes de entrar al Bosque Encantado, y escogen una pequeña y poco profunda cueva, pero suficientemente larga para los dos. Mientras hace como que no ve las dificultades que el Caballero está teniendo para bajar del corcel helado, Elsa crea dos camas llenas de nieve, y una separación densa entre ellas, dudosa en tratar de preservar su pudor. ¿Será que Anna tenga razón, y deba dejarse llevar? Esos pensamientos la hacen voltear a mirar a su acompañante, y al verlo titubear para quitarse la armadura, la albina niega con la cabeza, acercándose a él para tomar la hombrera derecha, dispuesta ayudarle.

"No es necesario…"

"Si no aceptas ayuda, nunca sanarás. Estamos los dos en esto, deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente."

"¿Entonces dejarás que te ayude también a prepararte para la cama?"

Elsa no responde a tal atrevimiento, peleando contra ella misma por no sonrojarse demasiado, pero la realidad es que, por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que con mucho gusto le permitirá que pose sus manos sobre ella, que desea de todo corazón que le quite la ropa, pieza por pieza, mientras la besa.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Mientras, Degel piensa que la ha ofendido y está dispuesto a disculparse, pero un movimiento de su brazo al ser retirado el peto, lo hace sisear, sobresaltando a la joven.

"¡Perdona! ¿Te dolió?"

"N-no… bueno, un poco, pero no te preocupes. Realmente no dolió tanto."

Removido el peto, la mujer descubre un par de densas manchas rojo brillante sobre la camisola, precisamente en el sitio de las heridas.

"Habrá que cambiarte los vendajes. Espera aquí."

Mientras el hombre se sienta despacio en la mullida y helada cama, Elsa recoge el material de curación que trajo con ella, agradecida por haber sospechado que su compañero no se encontraba del todo curado. Con suavidad, y tratando de no pensar en el roce de sus dedos sobre esos músculos perfectos, ni en la profunda mirada verde fija en su perfil, Elsa retira las vendas que lo protegen, y se entristece ante lo que descubre debajo de ellas. Las heridas del pecho y el abdomen del caballero se encuentran intensamente rojas, y evidentemente dolorosas, con numerosos hilillos de sangre escapando de entre las suturas. Degel definitivamente no está mejorando. Suspirando, Elsa se levanta y toma al caballero por los hombros, empujándolo hacia atrás.

"Elsa…"

"Déjame curarte. Confía en mí, Mary me enseñó cómo."

Él no puede resistirse a una orden de ella, por lo que le permite que lo recueste, pero de inmediato se pone nervioso cuando el cuerpo de ella se inclina sobre el de él, mientras aún lo sujeta de los hombros.

"No creo que sea adecuado…" el joven no es capaz de terminar la frase, en el momento en que sus ojos se pierden en el infinito azul de los de ella.

Sedosos cabellos platinados caen sobre él como una cascada de nieve, mientras la sonrisa de ella le ilumina el rostro, pero su silencio, y el suave rubor de sus mejillas, hacen estremecer al caballero de los Hielos Eternos.

Es obvio que ambos se han olvidado de las heridas.

Contra su voluntad y el decoro que siempre le han inculcado, Elsa siente que no tiene la fortaleza para soltarlo, no puede alejarse, la sensación de inmenso poder que le da tener a alguien tan fuerte y perfecto, dominado bajo su contacto, es simplemente abrumadora. Lenta y dolorosamente para el caballero, la albina se inclina para besarlo suavemente en los labios, y el tibio contacto le hace olvidar por un momento el dolor que sentía. Las manos de él la sujetan por la breve cintura, mientras sus labios exploran los carnosos de ella, y, envalentonado, sus dedos comienzan a acariciar la adorada espalda, creando círculos de fuego cuando entran en contacto con la piel desnuda y casi blanca de la joven, quien, involuntariamente, emite un gemido que hace que la parte más íntima de él se despierte y se agite brevemente. Excitado, las grandes manos de él suben a los costados de ella, descubriendo súbitamente piel al desnudo, y esta vez Elsa se sobresalta, finalmente notando el contacto directo de las yemas de los dedos de él con su cuerpo. La joven se incorpora, incrédula, para encontrar que, en su cintura, y más arriba, casi rozando el nacimiento de sus senos, ya no existe vestido, mientras minúsculas partículas de hielo abandonan la mágica tela para crear un trayecto helado y brillante hacia la punta de los dedos del hombre. El maestro de hielo abre los ojos enormemente, al darse cuenta que es su cosmos el que ha desmoronado la tela del vestido de la ex reina.

"E-Elsa… yo…"

La joven, recuperándose de la agitación previa, toca dubitativamente el enorme hueco que existe en su ropa, sorprendida que el hombre haya tenido el poder para disolver el hielo que conforma el mágico paño, incrédula aún de que haya sido posible, y más al no estar segura si debería cubrirlo. Sabe que es lo correcto, pero… ¿No es esto lo que ella quiere? ¿No es de lo que platicó con Anna? Aún con la sorpresa en el rostro, voltea a ver a su compañero, quien no cabe de su pena.

"De verdad, no pensé que yo podría…"

Un delicado dedo sobre los labios efectivamente corta su círculo de disculpas, y ella niega en silencio, sonriendo suavemente, aunque decepcionada de que se hubiera roto la magia entre ellos. Esta vez, literalmente.

"Mejor no nos distraigamos y permíteme curarte. Sólo tenemos unas horas antes del amanecer, y es mejor dejar este lugar antes de la salida del sol."

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, él toma la mano de ella y le besa la palma lentamente, su excitación aún dolorosamente rígida bajo la tela del pantalón, apenas disimulada por una pierna flexionada; el gesto resulta ser tan sensual, que le roba el aliento a la joven, quien tiene que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no continuar donde se quedaron.

"Tienes razón, hay que dormir un poco o no aguantaremos el día."

Degel se relaja completamente sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y no en la belleza que tiene al lado, tocando su cuerpo con esos mágicos dedos, en lo cerca que él estuvo de tocar sus suaves y redondos senos. El joven frunce el entrecejo ante el último pensamiento, esforzándose por no llevarlo más allá. Esta noche su mente definitivamente no le está siendo de ayuda.

Elsa, aún turbada ante el cuerpo del hombre expuesto ante ella, suspira profundo y cierra los ojos para sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad, poniendo de inmediato manos a la obra y esforzándose por enfocar la mirada y sus acciones sobre las evidentemente dolorosas heridas. Pero su corazón se niega a desacelerar su desenfrenada carrera, mientras el viento penetra en las áreas anormalmente descubiertas de su vestido, recordándole a cada momento el poder que él ejerció sobre su prenda.

Y aunque se obliga a sí misma a cuestionarse y regañarse del motivo por el cual no cierra los huecos, muy en lo profundo reconoce que sólo existe una razón: no quiere borrar ese placentero recordatorio.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Ella es mi vida, Kardia, la única familia que me queda. Si cuidas de su vida, es como si me pagaras por la tuya._

Por enésima ocasión, las palabras que la bella albina le dijera en el castillo, se repiten en su cabeza. Kardia suspira una vez más, apesadumbrado, mientras sus pies finalmente alcanzan las frías losetas del castillo de Arendelle. Jamás se había separado de Degel durante una misión en la que se les hubiera nombrado juntos, y menos mientras su compañero estuviera herido. Pero le había dado su palabra a Elsa de que protegería a la reina Anna, una promesa arrancada del juramento que él había hecho después de que ella le salvara la vida.

_¿Por qué será que las mujeres siempre se aprovechan de las situaciones y de nuestro buen corazón? _Se pregunta el joven, frustrado.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de requerir ayuda de los demás, su deuda con otros se acrecentaba hasta grados intolerables debido a su estúpido corazón inestable.

El joven vuelve a suspirar mientras se pasa una mano sobre su rebelde melena.

"Bueno, ni qué hacer. Degel tendrá que aprender a arreglárselas sin mí."

"Mi señor Kardia, se ve que hace frío allá afuera. Y esa súbita neblina… ¿no le apetece un poco de glögg muy caliente?"

Gerda, la vieja y usualmente silenciosa jefa del servicio en el castillo, sale de la oscuridad súbitamente, interceptando al joven caballero con una sonrisa sospechosa que hace que el caballero se estremezca de temor, mientras sujeta entre sus manos una gran taza de líquido humeante, el cual ofrece al azorado peliazul. El caballero sabe que no debería de recibir la bebida, pues esa mirada inquisitiva debería hacerle pensar que quieren envenenarlo, o algo por el estilo, pero la realidad es que él no tolera mucho el frío, así que, con una mirada de desconfianza, y aún en silencio, toma la taza y permite que el líquido caliente pase deliciosamente por su garganta, calentando su interior, y sin poder reprimirlo, sonríe, bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Gerda.

"La noche aún es joven, mi señor. Durante estos días fríos no hay mejor vista que la de la torre, ¿no gustaría ir?"

Una ceja se levanta, incrédula. "Muchas gracias, señora Gerda, pero… pasada la medianoche no es precisamente un momento adecuado para ver el paisaje. ¿A que debo su súbita preocupación por mi persona? He escuchado que yo no soy de su agrado"

"Pamplinas, mi señor, haga oídos sordos a esas voces necias. Mi interés en usted es solo agradecimiento sincero por todo lo que han hecho por mis niñas. Al menos mi niña Elsa parece confiar mucho en ustedes. Pero dígame, ya que usted sacó el tema, ¿cuáles son las intenciones de su compañero para con ella?"

_Ah… así que se trata de eso…_

Kardia ensancha la sonrisa, contento de esta oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por Degel, mientras toma un revitalizador sorbo del cálido líquido.

"Yo creo, mi señora, que de Elsa no debe preocuparse. Los sentimientos de Degel hacia ella son los mejores, y muy sinceros, hasta el grado de dar la vida por la de ella. Además, si lo que le preocupa es la dote de mi hermano, aleje esos pensamientos de esa cabecita blanca. Los caballeros dorados, al ser el máximo rango entre los Caballeros de Atena, tenemos una dote por demás generosa, y Degel, por encima de los otros, ha sido habilidoso en acrecentarla para su beneficio. Tal vez no sea un rey, pero le aseguro que tiene el dinero para aspirar a una reina."

El joven no puede evitar sonreír para sus adentros cuando los ojos de la nodriza brillan de emoción.

"Es eso cierto?"

"Yo nunca le mentiría a una dama tan bella como usted." Kardia le manda la sonrisa más pícara que conoce, pero la mujer no se inmuta mucho, dispuesta a seguir con su interrogatorio.

"Bien, trataré de creerle que el señor Degel tiene buenas intenciones para con la señorita Elsa. ¿Pero que hay de usted y sus intenciones con la reina Anna?"

La pregunta hace que el hombre escupa el líquido caliente de forma súbita, para después enfrentarse a un arranque de tos.

"N-no veo por que tiene relevancia eso ahora…"

Kardia se revuelve incómodo ante la pregunta, pero sobretodo, ante la muy probable intención detrás de ella, y decide alejarse de la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia las escalinatas más cercanas, pero esta lo sigue testarudamente.

"Nada relevante. Usted sabe que la reina ya se encuentra comprometida, pero… bueno, su prometido, si bien un joven de sentimientos nobles y sinceros, pertenece a la casta más humilde de este reino. ¡Imagínese! ¡La realeza de Arendelle, una realeza milenaria y pura, mezclándose con lo más bajo que este reino puede ofrecer!"

Kardia voltea los ojos, de cierta forma indignado ante la manera en que Gerda se expresa del enamorado de Anna. "Tengo entendido que él la ama con ternura."

"Y ella a él. Es por eso que mi querida reina no puede ver con claridad. Sin embargo, yo sí, y mi Anna se merece algo mejor."

"¿Ah sí?" Kardia trata de pensar antes de hablar ¿De verdad está defendiendo al hombre que él siente es su competencia con la bella reina? Sin embargo, su boca, como siempre, no tiene filtro, y habla en contra de sus mejores deseos. "¿Acaso desea que ella escoja en su lugar, a algo así como un patán estirado que sólo la quiere por su reino y no por lo fantástica que ella es?"

Contra lo que esperaba, el comentario hace que la sonrisa de Gerda se ensanche, en vez de hacerla enojar.

"Para su mala suerte, ella ya ha experimentado ese tipo de ofrecimientos, y déjeme decirle que Dios fue muy generoso con nosotros, ya que la reina y mi niña Elsa se libraron de… eso. Pero estoy segura que los legendarios Caballeros de Atena no se comportarían de una forma tan indigna."

Kardia no puede evitar enojarse y sonrojarse de pena al mismo tiempo. _Más directo no pudo haber tirado la pedrada._

Acalorado por lo tremendamente impertinente que está siendo la mujer, completamente incómodo ante la dirección que está tomando su conversación, Kardia continúa su camino y a la vez trata de razonar con ella, no queriendo inmiscuirse en esas cosas. "Escuche, se que los sentimientos de Anna…"

"Reina Anna."

"Claro… se que los sentimientos de ella son asunto de Estado, pero no me quiera usar a mí para mejorar esa situación. Soy lo más lejano que ustedes necesitan como rey, se lo aseguro. Degel definitivamente es el candidato para eso. O Sísifo."

"Puedo verlo. La verdad y si me lo pregunta, yo también votaría por su compañero Sísifo, definitivamente tiene más madera de rey. Pero, siendo honestos, no es a ninguno de ellos dos a quienes la reina Anna ha volteado a ver con ojos obviamente interesados; es evidente que ella gusta de ver la figura de este caballero frente a mí…"

Ese comentario, y la pausa dramática que lo sigue, lo hace titubear. ¿Anna lo ha checado de arriba abajo? ¿Verdaderamente ha posado sus ojos en él? Contra toda lógica, una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en el rostro del joven por un momento, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

"E-el punto es, le agradezco po-por ofrecer tan amablemente a su reina como un pedazo de carne, pero no gracias, me veo obligado a declinar." Indignado y determinado en alejarse de la evidentemente astuta ama de llaves, y lo más pronto posible, Kardia sube de dos en dos las escaleras que lo dirigen hacia la torre, sin ver la mirada satisfecha que le arroja la mujer. Murmurando por lo bajo, exasperado, pero a la vez curioso por las palabras que acaba de cruzar con Gerda, el Caballero de Escorpión se sobresalta al encontrarse súbitamente con densa neblina incorpórea flotando sobre la escalinata, cubriendo sus pasos, y un poco preocupado, sube de inmediato hasta llegar a la puerta más elevada, que da a un balcón grande. No hay luna que ilumine el lugar, pero una pequeña antorcha adosada a la pared ilumina su camino… así como a la esbelta y regia silueta que se recarga sobre el barandal empedrado, cuya súbita, inesperada y magnífica aparición lo deja casi petrificado.

La reina pelirroja está vestida con un camisón esmeralda que se ciñe sobre su cintura, sin querer resaltando sus caderas, mientras una delgada capa, que había tratado de cubrirla, es agitada por el viento del norte, apenas sostenida sobre sus delicados hombros; la neblina cubre sus pies hasta casi las rodillas, haciéndola parecer etérea; el hermoso perfil es iluminado por la tenue y danzante luz que emana del fuego, mientras los largos cabellos rojizos bailan al son de las ráfagas heladas que vienen del norte, y Kardia nota cómo en ocasiones los hombros suaves se estremecen por el viento. Él puede entenderlo, a pesar de siempre estar cerca de Degel, de todos modos nunca a perdido su disgusto por el frío. Roto su tren de pensamiento, Kardia camina hacia ella mientras se quita la chaqueta de cuero que tan atentamente le habían prestado durante su estancia ahí, y se la coloca sobre los hombros, lo súbito de su aparición haciéndola sobresaltarse. Sin decir nada, el joven fija sus ojos en el horizonte y se recarga sobre el barandal inmediatamente al lado de ella. Después de un momento, su voz finalmente rompe el silencio. "Ellos estarán bien. Debemos confiar en eso."

Anna, sus ojos ahora posados en el perfil del hombre, suspira, tratando de llenarse de ese valor que Kardia exhala.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso no te preocupas por Degel? Está herido, y los monstruos que han enfrentado pueden terminar matándolo… y matar a Elsa… o peor…" la joven decide callar, tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras siente como su pecho se constriñe de la angustia. Decirlo en voz alta no le está ayudando en nada. Antes de que suelte un sollozo, la mano de Kardia le sujeta la muñeca y, suavemente, hace que la baje, mientras se inclina para que ella pueda ver su sonrisa.

"Claro que me preocupa, es mi hermano, más que de sangre, juré protegerlo siempre y en cambio ahora estoy aquí, por haber jurado protegerte a ti. Porque he entendido que, confiar en él y en su poder, también es una muestra de cariño. Tú amas a Elsa, ¿no es así?" No convencida, Anna asiente. "Entonces muéstrale cuanto la amas al tener confianza en sus habilidades. Elsa es una chica fuerte, sumamente poderosa, estoy segura de que se encargará de que los dos regresen a salvo."

"¿No debería ser al revés?"

"Bueno, Degel está demasiado poseído por la belleza de tu hermana, seguro se va a equivocar. Pero la inteligencia de ella los hará llegar sanos y salvos. Mi corazón apuesta por eso."

"¿Es decir, le tienes más confianza a Elsa que a tu hermano?"

"Sólo no se lo digas a Degel."

Anna suelta una súbita carcajada, cuya sinceridad y apertura estremecen de una extraña emoción al peliazul. Kardia está seguro que haría lo que fuera por seguir escuchando esa risa. Después de unos segundos de muy necesitado e hilarante desahogo, Anna recarga los codos sobre el barandal y después sus mejillas sobre las palmas, su mirada fija aún en el oscuro horizonte.

"Sí… supongo que, así como ella confió en mí para regir Arendelle, yo tengo que confiar en ella, en que nos protegerá a todos, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué otra cosa nos queda, si no?"

Una verde mirada pícara pone nervioso al joven, quien después es sorprendido por un súbito beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Kardia. Hablar contigo me ha ayudado mucho. Te prometo que trataré de ser fuerte, y que de ahora en adelante le tendré más fe a mi hermana. Después de todo, ella es la de los poderes."

"Tampoco te minimices. Puede que ella sea la mayor y la mágica, pero es claro que su verdadero poder reside en su lazo contigo. Eres tú quien la hace poderosa. Es por eso que me quedé aquí a cuidarla, su Majestad. Porque sé que, mientras usted esté bien, ella estará bien. Y, en consecuencia, también lo estará Degel."

"Lo que tu digas." Una última sonrisa, más una cálida mano sobre su brazo, se vuelven la más sencilla, pero más acertada despedida, y sin decir otra palabra, Anna se retira a sus aposentos, su esbelta y agraciada figura seguida en todo momento por los ojos azules del caballero, hasta desaparecer dentro del castillo. Kardia suspira, regresando su vista en el horizonte nocturno.

"Y bien… casi podría decir que no parece ser tan malo ser un rey…"

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

A/N: okay, espero que la primera parte les haya gustado, y no se sienta muy… pronto. Incluso, estoy pensando tener que subir la clasificación para los próximos capítulos. Les estaré avisando.

Respecto a la segunda parte… siento que sea un poco lenta, pero quería explorar la posibilidad de que algo pase entre Kardia y Anna. Ya sé, ya sé, ella está comprometida, pero no es por hablar mal de Kristoff… él no se me hace a la altura de Anna, por mucho amor que le tenga. Y antes de que me asesinen por ese comentario, pensaré en dejarla soltar una cana real al aire… en vez de dejar abandonado en el altar a ese tierno rubio. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Respuesta a Oriana Hernández:

Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo, obvio, la segunda parte está totalmente dedicada a ti. Ojalá te guste! Prometo contestar tus dos comentarios en el siguiente capítulo, pero este lo tenía que subir ya! Un abrazo!


End file.
